and that's how it happened
by Cheese1
Summary: Bones feels sick, but it's nothing serious....... or is it? New chapters: Bones meets Booth parents and there is some change in her attitude about marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people... You may think I am crazy (and I am inclined to agree), but musie bugged me to write this story here... I already have three other fics to update, but well...

Hope you'll like it!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... I don't own Booth... what a sad thing...

* * *

**_….. and that's how it happened..._**

**_PART ONE:_**

Booth sat in his car, shooting worried looks at his partner who was standing beside the SUV, bent over the ditch . She had begged him to quickly stop the car and he had done as told, she had hopped out of the SUV and had started to retch immediately.

Watching somebody gag was not really something he WANTED to do, but he thought it was necessary to keep an eye on her. What if she passed out or something? So he debated with himself if he had the right to watch her in her miserable state or not.

His protective side won and he kept his gaze on her all the time, watching how her shoulders shuddered, ready to join her at the slightest sign of weakness. But after a few minutes she finally recovered and climbed back into the SUV.

She shot him a dark look. "Enjoyed the show?" She asked, her voice not as confident as she wished. She briefly closed her eyes when a wave of nausea hit her.

He shook his head. "Just wanted to make sure you do not fall into the ditch... Bones... this is the third time this week you suddenly felt sick. That's not normal... I'll drive you to a doctor, okay?" His voice was full of concern.

She shook her head vigorously. "Probably I just ate something wrong... my stomach's a little queasy, but now I feel fine. No need to go to the doctor."

"But Bones... this is not normal! And you stomach can't be that queasy, you ate ... what... two pieces of pie yesterday evening, but this morning you felt sick... Wait... you... Bones..." He hesitated a bit and shot her a side glance, while she buckled her seat belt. "You are not pregnant, Bones, are you?"

"What?" Her eyes widened and she looked at him almost shocked. Then she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" He asked cautiously. He could easily recall Rebecca's first trimester of her pregnancy with Parker. Although he did not live with her, he met her often enough to witness morning sickness, ravenous appetite and odd cravings... sometimes all within a few hours. He had watched it with morbid interest.

She snorted. "I am very sure. Getting pregnant would require sexual intercourse in the first part. And since Sully there ... was nobody. And contrary to you I don't believe in conception by... what was it? Possession by the holy spirit."

"Bo-o-nes... The holy mother of Jesus was not POSSESSED... why do you have to make it sound like my religion is some weird mix of Dawn of the Dead and The Exorcist?" Booth shook his head.

"I don't know what you mean with Dawn of the Dead, but I thought Catholics believe in possessions and exorcism?" Brennan frowned.

"Yeah, BAD possessions, okay? Possessed by the evil, not by the Holy Spirit, Bones. The conception of Jesus was a gift to Mary, okay?" Booth corrected her.

"Well, it does not matter, it's just a story anyway. Who can believe in such things as Holy Spirits nowadays? I think it's more likely that Mary had intercourse with somebody and did not remember... or she lied about it." Brennan mused.

"Shit, Bones. Can you please TRY to not to trample on my believes all the time? You called Jesus a Zombie, and Mary was a possessed liar? That's just too much for me." He shook his head again.

"I was merely stating my opinion on what could have happened, Booth." She objected.

"Jumping to conclusions, were we?" He teased.

"Well, I think my explanation is a lot more believable and logical than yours." She gave back, staring stubbornly out of her window. She had a headache and there was still a bad taste in her mouth.

"Religion is not about logic, Bones, how many times do I have to tell you? It's about faith." Booth stated, shooting her another side glance. He calmed down a little, when he looked at her again. "You are pale, Bones... I think you really should go to a doctor... I can drive you if you want."

She shook her head again.

He sighed. "Bones, promise me you'll go to the doctor if it doesn't get any better, okay?"

She smiled weakly, when she recalled how she had been telling him to go to the dentist several times months ago... and how he stubbornly had replied: 'I will, if it doesn't get any better.' In the end, a criminal had taken 'care' of his infectious molar tooth.

Borrowing his line, she answered: "Okay... I will, if it doesn't get any better. Satisfied?"

A small smile appeared on his face, when he heard her words... they definitely sounded familiar. "Don't blame me for worrying about you. I need you to be healthy when we are out there, right? No time-out for gagging while arresting somebody."

She rolled her eyes, staring out of the window. "Fine, I will go to the doctor. Tomorrow."

"Fine." He answered, tapping with his fingers on the steering wheel. Half an hour later he had dropped her off at the Jeffersonian.­­­­­

* * *

The next day started as a pretty normal day for Booth. When he showed up at the Jeffersonian to get Bones out of her beloved lab for lunch, Angela informed him that she was at the doctor. He laughed and said: "Trust Bones to get her doctor's appointment during lunch break. What else? Well, good to know she's finally seeing a doctor... I started to worry."

Angela frowned and asked: "What? Something wrong with her? She said it was some routine check..."

Booth's eyes widened a little in surprise... he decided that if Brennan had not told Angela herself, he was not the one to tell her either, so he only answered vaguely. "She was feeling a little off lately... nothing serious, I am sure... See ya, Angela."

Angela's gaze followed him and she wondered what Booth knew about her best friends' health and what was wrong with Brennan.

* * *

Brennan drove home after her doctor's appointment. She had called Angela that she was tired and the doctor had told her to take the rest of the day off, but that it was nothing serious.

What a lie... what a big fat lie. It was serious... damn serious. A shock... and it was going to be a shock to somebody else too.

Her first reaction had been to simply not believe it and she had accused the doctor of making a mistake.

The doctor explained it all again... but it was just too unbelievable to just accept it like that. But after some time, she had had to give in. Well, she had no choice, she had to accept it, right? She had cried a little, but now she felt only empty... or not, which was exactly the problem.

Her hand covered her still flat stomach. She was pregnant. And the Holy Spirit had had no hand in it.

* * *

Booth got rid of loads of paperwork in the afternoon and was it a pretty good mood when he left his office. Until he called Bones at work... and Angela had answered, telling him that she was at home, because the doctor had told her to take the rest of the day off. He frowned a little... that was so NOT her.

Just when he flipped his phone open again to call her at home, her name flashed on his display. She was calling him. Odd coincidence, he thought and quickly answered. "Booth"

"Hey, Booth." She said, her voice sounding odd.

"Bones, how are you? Angela said you went home after your appointment... are you ill? Is it something... serious?" He quickly asked, worry in his voice.

"Well... I'd like to answer to that, but ... not over the phone, Booth. Would you like to come over?" He heard the tone of her voice and he knew something was wrong... but he could not tell, what kind of wrong. Terribly wrong or just something simple? He quickly answered: "I am going to come over, Bones... should I bring take out, is your stomach up to it?"

"To Thai Food? Always!" Now her voice sounded a little more like herself and he felt a little better. "I'll be there in half an hour, okay?"

"See you." She answered and hung up.

Booth knew she had to tell him something... he wondered what it was. While he was making his way to his car, he mulled the different possibilities over.

Pregnancy was out... And he had been relieved to hear she had not had any other man in her bed after Sully... it should not mean anything to him, but it did. He was aware that his feelings had gone beyond that partner-like... even friend-like line... But that was not the time for this kind of inner debate, was it... so he thought of other possibilities.

Family? Her father or her brother again? A over enthusiastic fan... aka stalker? He sighed. The problem was, with Temperance Brennan, there were many possible reasons.

* * *

About half an hour later he pulled up in front of her building, his stomach already grumbling in protest. The delicious smell of the food had teased him during the ride, so he hurried upstairs, his impatient hunger making him even faster than usual.

She opened the door before he could even knock, mumbling a "Hi, Booth.". She looked better than the day before, but he noticed something else.

"Bones... You've been crying! What's wrong?" Concerned he moved a little closer to her to take a closer look.

She shook her head. "I am going to tell you... later. First, I want to eat."

His eyebrows rose slightly, but an audible grumble from his stomach made clear, that eating was a pretty good idea. She offered him a beer and he accepted gladly. He noticed, that she only drank water, but his mild surprise was soon forgotten, when he started to eat. He had been really hungry.

But as hungry as he was, Bones beat him. She stuffed down the food fast enough to make him wonder if she had eaten anything for lunch. The most likely answer was: no. She tended to forget about eating if there was nobody there to remind her.

Finally the containers were empty, the dishes placed in the dishwasher and they had moved to the couch in her living room.

Now he was waiting for her to explain to him, why she had been crying, what had happened, but she said nothing. She just remained silent. He knew her well enough to not put any pressure on her, so he casually asked. "Want to watch TV?" He pointed towards her TV, a new acquisition... in fact, he had talked her into buying it.

She shook her head slightly and sighed. "No... we need to talk."

"Okay" He said, waiting for her to continue.

She fidgeted nervously and he frowned a little at that unusual gesture. Finally, she said "You were right, Booth."

His eyebrows rose, but before he could ask, she continued: "I am pregnant."

He gasped. Under other circumstances she would have found the expression on his face funny. But today, she did not laugh... not even smile.

Booth recovered quickly and stammered: "But... you said there was nobody after Sully... and Sully left... about six months ago." He looked at her abdomen doubtfully and stated. "You don't look six months pregnant."

"I am not. Only about seven weeks. I thought it was only the stress when my monthly was late..." Now it was his turn to fidget a little and she rose an eyebrow. "What? Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Bones... a man who LIKES to talk about 'women problems' is either a pervert or a doctor. Or maybe both?" He attempted to bring some humour into the situation, but it did not work. He had to admit, it had been a poor effort on a joke.

He cleared his throat. "Not important now. So there was somebody after Sully?" His voice indicated that he was hurt, that she had lied to him.

"I did not lie! I did not remember. I still do not remember, but I am pregnant. 7 weeks. And ... Booth, please don't freak out now... but I thought it all through and... the only man who ... I think it's yours, Booth." She said the last words very fast, so he thought he had heard it wrong.

"Repeat that, please" he said weakly.

"Yours... I think it's yours." She stammered, embarrassed now. She avoided his gaze, nervously clutching a pillow.

"What? But... Bones... we never slept together." Not yet, a little devil in his mind added, but he quickly brushed it aside.

"I did not remember either. But it's the only explanation. Seven weeks ago ... The Hardwick-case... we had to stop at that motel in the middle of nowhere, you remember?" She said.

He nodded. He could recall the motel, which really had been in the middle of nowhere. He had been thankful that it at least had a bar. The memories were a little blurred after the discovery of the bar. They had been drinking... a lot. But hey, after all they had closed a case, right?

"We drank a lot... and I think that it... happened." She bit her bottom lip.

"But... Bones... I woke in my bed, okay? Alone. And I never ... forgot about being with a woman just like that." He objected.

"Me neither, okay? But the date fits... I can tell for sure that in the week before and after the Hardwick-case there was no, I repeat, no possibility for it. No way! And if you remember, at that motel there were no other people... besides the girl that worked at the reception and the old barkeeper... who was... I don't know... seventy years old? There was nobody else, Booth. Just you... and me." She kept her gaze on the pillow in her lap.

"Bones... that's..." ridiculous, he wanted to say. Yes, completely ridiculous. But then a memory stirred somewhere inside him and he suddenly paled. When she heard him stop mid-sentence, she looked up at him.

He cleared his throat and looked at her... and after a moment he whispered. "I think you are right." God help him.

* * *

Okay, please let me know what you think... and don't shoot me for making Bones pregnant (again), my muse says: Jump! and I jump ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

... and that's how it happened... suddenly there was a second chapter... who would have thought?? lol

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!!! They really keep me going!

* * *

PART 2:

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "You remember?" She breathed, a tremble in her voice.

He shook his head. "I don't remember... how the night ended, okay. But I remember how I woke up the next morning and... I had a headache, but the hangover should have been worse... you know... But instead I felt pretty relaxed... the kind of relaxed you feel..." He stopped, somehow embarrassed.

"...after having really good sex." She finished for him, her voice low. "That's how I woke too... I thought I must have had a pretty good and realistic dream, but dreams don't get you pregnant."

They both avoided to look the other one into the eyes, fidgeting nervously.

"My bed was pretty rumpled... " Booth said after a moment of silence. "I thought I had had a nightmare or something... but..."

She nodded and in a distanced voice she analysed: "So I have been in your room then. And I must have gone back to mine through the connecting door... later. That's why we both woke in our rooms."

Silence settled over them, both of them thinking of their incomplete memories of that night at the motel.

"We had sex." Booth said, his voice somehow flat and emotionless.

"It's the only explanation." She answered.

She watched how he suddenly clenched his fist and his face wore an expression of anger. He punched one of the pillows and pressed through gritted teeth : "Damn it, damn it all to hell."

While she watched him an odd feeling rose in her. Disappointment? Why was she disappointed about his reaction... why did it hurt so much to see how angry he was... She felt how her eyes started to burn and a lump formed in her throat.

She briefly wondered, if this was already the hormones taking over. She tried to stifle a sob, but a small sound escaped her throat and Booth looked up at her. What she saw in his eyes, made her chest tighten even more. God, he was angry...

She tried to force back her emotions, but it did not work. She blamed it on the hormones, on the pregnancy, that she suddenly lacked self control.  
Her voice was thick with emotions, when she choked out: "You are angry. Does the thought of me in your bed really disgust you that much?" She had to bite her bottom lip to be able to keep her eyes from filling with tears.

His eyes widened in surprise. "God, no... No... Bones. It's not that... How could you think that? I am angry, right... angry of myself, cause I do not remember... How could I forget about something ... like that..." He had caught himself only a split second before he had said: 'how could I forget about something I wanted for so long'.  
He did not know if he was ready to tell her, how long he had already had these feelings, let alone if she was ready to know... and she already had enough to worry about anyway. 'Pregnant' he thought 'she's pregnant. She's carrying my child. Oh, sweet lord.'

"Oh" She whispered ... and suddenly she could not hold it back anymore. Tears started to well in her eyes.

Booth saw her eyes fill with tears and quickly pulled her into his arms, stroking her back. "Oh, Temperance... please don't cry..." He held her in his arms, her shaking body, while she wept against his chest and the sound of her sobs made his heart ache. "I am here for you, Bones... always..." He whispered.  
His strong arms around her gave her comfort and after some time, she managed to regain control. She pulled back a little and murmured. "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's just a shirt, Bones... nothing important." He gave back, still holding her in his arms. "Come here." He pulled her a little closer again, and she leant against his chest... his steady heart beat somehow giving her comfort.

After some time in silence, he said in a low voice: "I meant what I said, Temperance. I am here for you... We are going to figure this out... We can do that, it's going to be alright."

She snorted and pulled back from him, looking him straight into the eyes. "Alright? Nothing is alright, Booth. I am pregnant. I never even wanted children... but now... I am pregnant... and I... I do not even remember how the child was conceived. I don't remember. I don't remember anything." Her voice was agitated now... and desperate.

He just looked at her, how she was sitting in front of him, his hands still resting on her upper arms. Her eyes were red and a little swollen from crying, her hair dishevelled and the expression in her eyes was panicked.  
She was beautiful. And he told her.

She looked at him, bewildered. "I am a mess, Booth. Don't tell me compliments just to soothe me... it won't work." She gazed at him, challenge in her eyes... and he could not think anymore... he could only act.

He just looked into her blue eyes, cupped her face with his hands, skimming his thumbs over the delicate skin of her cheeks and closed the distance between them.  
He kept the kiss soft, a gentle touch of lips only, but still he felt the fire flicker in him.  
God, he had wanted to kiss her for so long. He felt her kissing back, but there was still a little reluctance on her side... he could hardly blame her. She had to be confused right now.

Slowly he pulled back and looked at her... and as he had expected, her face wore an expression of surprise. "Why did you do that?" She whispered.

"Because I wanted to. And I would love to kiss you again." He answered, his hand now caressing the soft skin of her neck. She still seemed to be confused, so he continued. "We already crossed the line, Temperance, although we do not remember. You are pregnant. There is no going back... And I wanted to kiss you for so long..."

She felt her heart skip a beat. He had wanted her before? A warm feeling settled in her stomach, spreading through her body. Slowly, her hand rose and she touched his cheek. "Then kiss me again." She whispered.

A small smile appeared on his lips and she saw how hope lit up his eyes, before his mouth came crushing down on hers. This time she did not hold herself back, she kissed him back more than only enthusiastically.  
It was a passionate kiss and told them so much more than words. They suddenly knew, that they had wanted, needed, no CRAVED each other for a long time.

After some time they broke apart, both breathless. He rested his forehead against hers and after a moment of silence he murmured: "Oh, Temperance... I wanted you for so long..."  
And suddenly he knew, he had said these words before... it all rushed back to him... memories... pictures... his hands on her smooth skin, her husky voice, her scent, oh her wonderful scent. The sudden flood of memories left him breathless. "Oh... wow..."

When he recovered, he felt, how her body trembled against his and he quickly pulled back a little, looking at her. Her eyes were wide open, and she was panting heavily. She stared at him. Her whole body felt unsteady... the flood of memories of the night she had shared with Booth had nearly drowned her... in a positive way.

They stared at each other and suddenly both said at the same time: "I remember."

Her eyes started to fill with tears again and he cupped her face again, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "God, Temperance... it was wonderful... it was amazing... how... come I did not remember until now... How come I could forget the best night of my life?" His voice was husky and his heart beat faster than usual.

She shook her head. "I... I don't know... maybe... we were too scared of what it could mean... what it would change. I guess we both suppressed the memory... very successfully..."  
He pulled her in his arms again and smiled against her hair. "I am glad I remember now. It was just..."  
"Amazing." She completed. "Yeah."

They stayed as they were for some time, in a tight embrace, both of them drifting through the new found memories of night they had shared weeks ago.  
Suddenly her breath hitched. He smiled lightly... he knew what she just had recalled... He had been drunk, but not enough to say something he did not mean... he had just been tipsy enough to say it aloud without thinking twice.

"I meant it." He whispered against her hair and her body suddenly stiffened in his arms.  
"What?" She asked suspiciously. "You can not possibly know what I am thinking about right now."

He chuckled lightly. "I do not know for sure, but I think you just remembered what I told you that night, after we had made love. I told you, that I love you... and I meant it. I mean it now." He said and pulled back a little, looking her straight into the eyes. "I love you."

She stared in his warm, dark brown eyes and felt how her body suddenly felt weak and boneless. A distant voice in her mind lectured her that that was a stupid thing to think. She did not listen. She just lost herself in the depths of his eyes and after a moment she whispered: "I did not say it back that night."

He swallowed hard. Yes... he had remembered that too... She had looked at him incredulously after his admission and soon afterwards she had left his room. It had not only been the sex that had scared them both, but also his confession.

"But I do now. I love you." She whispered. He let out a breath he had been holding without noticing it at all. A smile covered his face as he leant in towards her, kissing her again.

"We were stupid." She said after the kiss, her head resting against his chest.

His eyebrows rose. "I am inclined to agree. But what EXACTLY are you talking about? The waiting forever part, the getting drunk part, the suppressing the memories part... It seems we did a lot of stupid things."

She chuckled. "I was talking about our fear. We feared it would ruin our friendship. That's nonsense. It's... the next step, right?"

He nodded, proud of his Bones, who had always been so clueless regarding relationships and feelings.  
"You are right. For us, for our relationship... it's the next step. And we waited pretty long before taking it."

"But we rushed something else." She said, her voice low now.

He nodded again... he had not forgotten about the pregnancy. Booth pressed a kiss on the top of her head.  
"Do you regret it?"

The question seemed to surprise her and she took her time before answering it. "I... never thought I would say that... but... no, I don't think I regret it. I never even considered having children. But... a few hours after the doctor told me... I suddenly... started to feel protective of... the baby. Does this make sense to you? Do you understand what I mean.?"

He smiled. "I have no idea how it feels to be pregnant, Bones. But I know how it feels to be a parent. I would do anything for Parker. And it's going to be the same with this child, Bones. We will love it, that's what parents do."

"Parents." She repeated, tasting the word. "I am going to be a mother."

He was pressing little kisses on the soft skin of her neck and stopped to say. "You are going to be a great mother."

"You think so?" Her voice was full of doubts and he stopped again, his trail of kisses now at her collarbone. "Whatever you start, you always give 100 percent. You always try to give your very best. That's what you have to do as a parent: You have to try to give your best. And I know you will."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He mumbled against her skin, his hand had brushed her shirt aside and his lips softly touched her shoulder now.

"Booth?" She breathed, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on her bare skin.

"Mh-mh" He mumbled.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked breathlessly.

He stopped for a short moment. "Does it work?" There was a mischievous tone in his voice.

"Oh, yeah!" She gasped, when his hands roamed over her body.

"Good. I thought it might be nice to ... revive some memories." He whispered huskily.

She did not answer. At least not with words... but the deep and passionate kiss told him, she had no objections to his proposition.

* * *

dun-dun... what do you think, please let me know!!! And do you think I should leave it here, or should I add another chapter...?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people... thank you all a LOT for leaving reviews!!! I try to answer every review, but this week-end has been crazy and in case I forgot anybody, I am sorry!

So, here is chapter 3 and chapter 4 is already half-written...

* * *

Chapter 3:

After the long and hungry kiss, Booth picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He whispered words of love and lust into her ear and she shuddered at the sound of his husky and deep voice. Oh, she remembered the night they had spent... and he did too. Booth simply knew, how and where to touch her to make her feel better than she ever thought possible. Never before a man had managed to get her that turned on by a simple touch. But she was not only on the receiving end... no... the memory of the wonderful night they had spent was vivid enough to make her remember a certain spot on his neck... Nibbling and kissing there rewarded her with a throaty moan.

The last time they had been together certainly had not lacked passion, but it had been full of alcohol-induced hurry and impatience... But now they did not hurry... Undressing each other was a slow dance, both often taking the time for long and lingering kisses.

When she wore nothing but a bra and a panty, he paused for a moment, admiring her beauty. "You are so beautiful. And God help me...you smell so good."

She smiled. "You have to think that. Nature wants to make sure the father defends his expecting female... to ensure the safety of the offspring."

He shook his head... trust Bones to get all scientific ... even in bed.

"Maybe..." he smiled back "Maybe that's a part of it. But I always thought you were beautiful. And you will always be... God, I can't believe you are mine..."

"Yours?" She rose her eyebrow and her voice was dripping of sarcasm.

"Uh-uh. " He mumbled against the soft skin of her still-flat belly, while pressing a soft kiss there "You just said it yourself: The father wants to defend HIS expecting female."

"Oh!" She frowned, surprised. "Hmmm... well, okay,... If I said it, I suppose it has to be true. But it works the other way round too... If I am yours, then you are mine." She demanded.

"Always." He simply answered, pressing another soft kiss on her belly. "And you are going to be ours." He whispered against her skin, addressing the baby.

"Oh" He suddenly jerked back. "Bones... I... you think this is okay? I ... don't want to hurt... the baby."

He seemed to be embarrassed.

"The doctor said it's fine as long as I feel comfortable with it." Brennan answered, a warm feeling rising in her at his obvious concern.

"You asked the doctor if you can have sex?" He looked at her incredulously.

She shook her head. "No... he told me. I was too... shocked to ask many questions, so he just started to talk about ... every aspect of a pregnancy... but... back to your initial question, ... though I don't have to complain, mind you , the baby is still... far away from where you are going to be, Booth."

He grinned mischievously. "No need to complain, eh?"

Her eyebrow rose a little and she slapped his arm playfully. "Don't be so cocky..." When he laughed, she shook her head. "Don't take THAT literal, okay?...And since when do you feel so comfortable talking about sex?"

"Since I can have it with you." He simply answered, and his voice dropped to a husky tone again. "Which reminds me ... that I wanted to do other things to you than talking all night."

"Things?" She breathed, when his hand roamed over her still bra-covered breasts... then he reached back to unhook it..

"Good things, Temperance..." He whispered in her ear and when his hand moved lower and lower, she lost all desire to talk too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke because somebody was snoring into her right ear. She frowned for a moment, when she tried to recall what had happened. When she opened her eyes and she identified the source of the sound as her – very naked - partner Seeley Booth, she gasped. She had thought it had been a crazy dream. Okay, so she really was pregnant and she really had spent the night with Booth.

Nobody could blame her for thinking it had been a dream... The memories of the last night were downright incredible... She felt her heartbeat pick up while thinking back. The man sure knew how to do THINGS. Oh, he had been patient... had teased her for what seemed an eternity until he had finally allowed himself to join her in her pleasure.

In the faint light of the morning, she watched his peaceful face and smiled at his occasional snores.

Then, all of a sudden, her stomach started to rebel. It was as if it had needed a minute to catch up with her, awakening.

She quickly jumped to her feet, hurrying out of the bedroom towards the bathroom, hoping she'll get there in time. She did. Small things to be thankful for.

* * *

Please let me know, what you think... This is my first attempt on writing SOFT smutt... I don't think I can go further, I tend to picture what I write and Booth is just way too delicious... I always get distracted lol

Reviews make me very HAPPY!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, thanks for all the great reviews, people... you ROCK! Here we go the next chapter is ready... Hope you'll like it... Looks like this fic is going to be longer than I thought - as usual ;)

* * *

Chapter 4:

After a few miserable minutes of retching she washed her face with cold water and brushed her teeth. When she opened the bathroom door, Booth was waiting outside, a concerned look on his face.

He pulled her in a light embrace and mumbled. "My poor Baby." Against her hair. "I am sorry."

She pulled back. "What? You are sorry for what?" Her voice was full of suspicion.

"That you feel sick, of course. What else should I be sorry about?" He looked at her, utterly confused.

She shrugged and looked away, a little bit embarrassed.

"You think I could be sorry about your pregnancy?" He asked, and his index finger under her chin gently lifted her head, so she had to meet his eyes. "How could I? The only thing I am sorry about is, that we lost those 7 weeks, Bones... 7 weeks we could have been happy already. But better late than never, right?"

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Right. Sorry... I guess you better get used to... sudden changes of mood and touchiness." She paused and frowned a little. "And hunger!" She added a second later.

He looked at her incredulously. "You've just been feeling sick and now you are hungry?"

She folded her arms and said in best lecturing tone: "It's fascinating... I am pregnant. I need more nutrition now!"

"Oooookay... I guess I better get you fed, before you chew my head off." He teased and led her towards the kitchen. "What do you want? You can just sit here and I'll prepare it... Boiled egg? Toast? Bagel? Cereals?" The last word was uttered with a certain hesitance. She had to smile... Seeley Booth was obviously no fan of cereals.

"Booth... I am not sure if I can offer anything ... besides cereals." She said, trying to keep her face serious.

He paled a little. "Only cereals? Nu-uh... I am going to buy groceries, then... You can not only eat cereals, you have to think of the little one... Healthy and varied food!" He quickly said.

She pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Hah... YOU are using our child as excuse to worm yourself out of having cereals for breakfast."

When she saw the guilty look on his face, she had to laugh. "You won't have to. I've been grocery shopping yesterday... The doctor gave me a "Do's and Don'ts during your pregnancy"-folder.

I fear boiled egg is out... You would have to cook it stone-hard for me... I should not eat raw eggs or raw meat.

I have to cut down my coffee ration, too. But ... pancakes would be great." She had meant to tease him, but he nodded.

"Sure... I'll make you the best pancakes you ever ate... As long as you've got everything here..." He stopped when he saw the surprised look on her face.

"Hey... Don't look surprised, just because I know how to make pancakes. Parker is addicted to them... and you'll be too... They are irresistible."

She shook her head. "Booth.. I have to go to work soon... and you too. No time for pancakes."

He sighed. Work... right. He wished he could just stay here with her... Breakfast, then back to bed... an appalling thought. But then suddenly another thought occurred to him... Work... colleagues... people who would soon find out, he and Bones were together now... and expecting.

"Toast it is then..." He mumbled and started to prepare coffee for him, orange juice for her and toast for both of them. "And... about work... when and how are you going to tell people? That you are pregnant... and we are together?"

"I just don't know, Booth... I don't want to hide, that we are together... and the pregnancy ... I'd like to wait for the first trimester to be over... I am not going to be showing and the first three months... are the most critical time. I just... I don't want to tell people we slept together and forgot about it... it's... embarrassing."

He smiled understandingly. "I know. But how do you want to tell people then? Angela for instance knows very well we have not been together until now... but don't you think she'll get a bit suspicious when you tell her the expected date for the birth? She'll find out... it's simple math... Hey, the date... When is it?"

She smiled a little. "28th of April... back to Angela...Can we not just... tell her a wrong date? You know... play as if ... " She broke off... it was ridiculous, and she knew it herself.

"No, Bones. It won't work anyway... and she's you best friend... You have to tell her the truth. We can tell all other people we've been together for two months and were just afraid to admit it... Because of our jobs... Half of the FBI already thinks we are together anyway."

Her eyes widened. "What? Why would they think that?... We have always been professional!"

He smiled wryly. "Hey, I know that! But they only see a woman and a man that care about each other a lot. I don't know when the rumours started, but I think me flying to New Orleans had something to do with it."

"But... they will think we... spent half the time on our cases... with..." She stopped, shaking her head.

"Hey,... we solved the cases... That's what is important, not what other people think... and we will stay professional at work and after some time people will just accept it and they will find other things to gossip about... besides... you won't be coming out to field work with me now anyway." He stated.

"WHAT? Why not?" She gasped.

"You are pregnant! This is not only about you anymore! Think of the baby... And you don't have a say in it anyway. It's FBI politics. As soon as Cullen knows you're pregnant, he won't let you work cases with me. Not outside... inside your lab you can still do whatever you want." He quietly explained.

Brennan frowned. "You are happy, that there is this FBI rule... A rule that does not even apply for me!"

"God, yes I am, do you really think I want you... you two ... out there? Dealing with suspects and all that crap? No... Temperance... It was hard enough with only you out there, constantly thinking of how to protect you... but now that you are pregnant. I could not... It would drive me insane, don't you understand?" He lowered his coffee mug and stared at her.

She understood... But she did not have to like it, right? She sighed. "Okay... I don't want to put the baby in danger either... but how are we going to explain this now? There are still five weeks to go until the first trimester is over... and I don't want everybody to know...not yet."

"Well, you had a doctor's appointment yesterday and took the rest of the day off... Maybe you can... think of a kind of illness, something harmless, that would explain you don't want to go out to field work?" He suggested.

She shook her head. "Booth... everybody knows that there is no illness that would keep me from working cases with you. And there's something else we have to talk about: I don't want you to work cases alone... I am not going to put our child in danger, but the child needs a father, right? So you'll go get yourself a partner... You are not going out alone."

He grinned at her, her concern for him made him feel warm inside. "Yes, ma'am... Okay... how about that... I tell Cullen, you don't have time to work cases with me now, cause you... hmmmm... you... have to do some very important identifications, but I can borrow Zach for expertise... He will buy it... I hope. And we've got a new agent in the homicide division and I can offer to train him in the mean time... Does that sound good?"

"For now. But don't expect me to believe you'll be training that agent for nine months!" She said, looking at him pointedly.

"As soon as we can officially announce you are pregnant, I can ask Cullen for a real partner, okay? It's just for these 5 weeks." Booth explained and she nodded.

"Are you... are you going to tell him that we... are ... a couple now?" She asked hesitantly.

The word 'couple' sounded wrong and incomplete... they were so much more... partners, friends, lovers... and in a few months they were going to be parents.

He nodded. "I have to, Bones... He'll understand it. Since you found out what happened to Amy, he really likes you. He is going to grumble a bit, but since I am going to tell him you don't have time to work cases with me now anyway, he'll just accept it."

She nodded and gulped down her orange juice. "I have to tell Angela... and the others. Booth... how... am I going to tell them we are together ... it's... awkward."

He smiled at her. "You'll manage. You know what, just tell Angela and don't say anything about keeping it a secret and news will spread in no time. And remember to tell people we've been together for two months now. Though Angela won't buy it, but... I suppose you can tell her you are pregnant and how it all happened... she'll understand why we do not want to tell the truth. Oh, come on, Temperance... don't pull that face... she's your best friend. You'll be glad to have her support."

Brennan sighed. "What if she tells Hodgins? He would tell Zach and I don't want them to know..."

Booth shook his head. "Bones... Angela is going to keep it a secret if you ask her to. You know that... You just don't want her to fuss over you, because that's what she is going to do as soon as she knows you're pregnant.."

Brennan smiled wryly.. "You really know me too well."

He reached over the table and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "If you want, I can stay with you, when you tell Angela..."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You don't want that... not really."

He smiled. "No...but if you want me to be there, I'll be there."

She drew in a deep breath and finally shook her head. "No... I can do that... Just pick me up for lunch, please... I don't want to have to spend my entire lunch break giving her details..."

He smiled. "Sure... I planned to pick you up anyway. I want to spend time with you!"

She gave him another smile, then they hurried to get ready... they were already late compared to a usual week day... but what about their life was usual, exactly?

During their drive to the Jeffersonian another thought occurred to Brennan: "Booth... What should I tell Cam? I... You've been together..."

Booth nodded slowly. "But things between Cam and me never were... that serious, you know. How about that: I still have a little time left before I have to be at my office...you talk to Angela and I tell Cam... okay?"

She nodded. "Okay..." Somehow it felt odd: Booth was now her boyfriend... and he was going to tell her boss, who was his ex, that they were a couple. She briefly closed her eyes at that thought. Life was going to be very complicated...She could only hope Cam was going to be okay with it... She did not want to be on daggers drawn with her again.

"There's something else..." She suddenly said. "What should I tell Cam, why we are not working cases together anymore?"

Booth frowned. The thought had not occurred to him before... he had just been thinking about how to con Cullen. Cullen... now that was the key! "I am going to give Cam a call this afternoon and tell her, that Cullen did not react well to us being together now... that he ordered we should not work together until he made up his mind what to do with us... sounds good?"

"Yeah... that's a pretty convincing story... I hope." She answered. "I don't like that we have to lie to people we work with every day... but... "

"Temperance... they will understand... As soon we tell them you are pregnant they will understand why we had to play this game." Booth tried to calm her. "You don't want to tell them, cause it's too early... I understand that... for now it stays our little secret. Yours and mine."

"And Angela's" Brennan added after a moment.

"And Angela's" He confirmed. "You have to tell her... she'll find out anyway... she's close to being psychic."

That caused Brennan to chuckle lightly. "Yeah... she's very perceptive"

When they finally entered the Jeffersonian, she had become very nervous, a lump in her throat made it hard for her to breathe. She stopped for a moment, trying to pull herself together.

Booth shot her a side glance and reached for her hand, briefly squeezing it. "No need to be nervous, Babe. They are your friends – it's going to be alright." He whispered.

"Don't babe me." She narrowed her eyes. But despite her objection to the term of endearment he had used, she felt better after his words. She straightened her back a little. "Okay... Let's go."

* * *

Next chapter will probably be split in two: Booth talking to Cam and Brennan talking to Angela...

Reviews make me SOOO happy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

sorry for keeping you waiting - but christmas time is busy time :)

thanks for all the reviews!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Angela's face lit up, when she saw her best friend and Booth approaching. She had been worrying about Brennan... she had taken the afternoon off after her doctor's appointment – which was a strange enough behaviour for her to start with... and then she had not been in her office when Angela had shown up. Very strange, indeed. Angela could easily name the rare occasion when Brennan had been late for work.

Usually a "late for work-Brennan" meant problems of some sort. Problems with a case, problems with her family and so on. Angela could not recall a single occasion, when Brennan had just slept in – as normal people sometimes do – there had always been something up, always a reason for her coming late. And watching Booth and Brennan coming closer, Angela knew that her best friend had something to tell her, news of some sort.

Brennan seemed to be nervous, maybe even upset about something. Booth on the other hand looked a little nervous too, but ...happy? Angela frowned. She was pretty sure she had never seen Booth being happy, when Brennan was upset. Never. She wondered, what could have caused this constellation, but her thoughts were interrupted, when Brennan greeted her: "Morning, Ange. Would you mind coming to my office with me? I...would like to talk to you."

Angela nodded. "Sure, no problem, Sweetie. Hi Booth!" She studied Booth's face for a short moment, but the FBI agent was not paying attention to her at all. He mumbled a distracted: "Morning Angela." But his eyes were fixed on Brennan. "I am going to see Cam now, Bones. Okay?" He winked at her, in an encouraging way and Angela's eyebrows shot upwards. Brennan nodded and gave him a wry smile, then she motioned for Angela to follow her.

When she entered her office, she let out a deep sigh and moved to the wardrobe to hang up her coat. Towards Angela she mumbled: "Close the door , please."

Angela was surprised, but did as she was told. After a moment of silence she asked. "Big secrets ahead?"

Brennan lowered herself into the chair behind her desk and nodded slowly. "You have no idea. Actually part of what I am going to tell you really is a secret... part is not." Her voice sounded odd and again worry rose in Angela.

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything. Your secrets are safe, you know that... Is it something about your family?"

Angela asked gently.

Brennan shook her head, but all of a sudden she stopped her movement and a small smile covered her face. She looked somewhat surprised and her voice was a soft whisper, when she said. "Family... Yes... Yes it's about family." Her smile widened... It was indeed about her family. She had just recognised, that she was going to have her own family. With Booth. She was going to have her own family, somewhere to belong to. Of course her friends were some kind of family too, as Booth had once explained to her. But this was different, this was MORE.

She glanced over to Angela, who looked at her in astonishment and whispered. "MY family." The words sounded wonderful to her.

"Cam?" Booth gently knocked at the door to Dr. Saroyan's office. It was ajar, but he did not want to just...burst in. It would be an odd enough conversation... he might as well try to start it politely.

"Yeah. Come in." Her voice sounded a little distracted and sure enough he found her at her desk, concentrating on some papers.

"Shall I come later?" He asked, not keen on the prospect of having to postpone the conversation, knowing that Brennan was talking to Angela right now... and his relationship to her was going to be public knowledge soon. He owed it to Cam to tell her himself.

"No... just a moment... I need to finish this." Cam answered and scribbled something down... after a few moments, she finally lowered the pen and looked at him. "Did I ever mention that I hate paperwork?"

"Yes... and I usually tell you, that you applied for the wrong job, if you are not happy with paperwork" He smiled a bit.

"Right" She sighed and smiled a little. "What can I do for you, Booth? I am not going to help you out, in case you manoeuvred yourself into an argument with Dr. Brennan again."

He shook his head. "No argument... but it has something to do with her." He sighed and hesitated for a moment, then he gestured towards the chair in front of her desk. "Can I sit down?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Seeley... what is it? You never knocked before and you never ask before sitting down... Is something wrong with her? She's been to the doctor yesterday and took the afternoon off... that was... unusual."

She watched as his face lit up a little at her words and her confusion deepened.

"No... nothing is wrong, Cam." He answered in a low voice. 'No, not wrong, indeed...' He thought and a tiny smile crept on his face.

"Cam... Bones...and I... " He stopped and cleared his throat. He had no idea how to tell her... he had never been in such a situation before. How are you telling your ex-girlfriend, that you are in love with on of her employees? 'Somebody should write a book about things like that. Some kind of guideline', he thought sarcastically.

"You what? No argument? What then? Wait... Seeley, are you telling me, that you two finally ... " Cam's voice trailed off too. Was he really talking about the same thing she was thinking about?

His brow furrowed a little. 'Finally', he thought, 'finally? Has it been that obvious to everybody?'

"We... I... I love her." He finally blurted out. 'Great, just great... ' he thought 'Very smooth.'

Cam looked surprised for a moment, but then the expression on her face changed to amusement. "I knew that... But... does she know too?"

"You knew?" He breathed, surprised.

"Seeley... It was kind of obvious... All these things you keep doing for her...Don't forget, I've known you for a while now... I knew for some time, that you fell for her. But... does she know?" Cam asked, curiously.

Booth felt a little embarrassed, that Cam had known about his feelings... he had thought he had been hiding it quite well under the "Partner and friends" – coat. He decided to ignore the embarrassment... after all, there were more important things right now.

"She knows now." He answered, not sure how to continue. Should he say, that they were together now... or that she returned the feeling... or...what?

Cam chuckled. "So, Seeley, are you seriously telling me, that you are sitting here like a school boy in the principal's office to tell me you two finally jumped each other?"

"Uhm... yeah?" Booth blushed a little.

She laughed again. "Well... that's good news, isn't it? Maybe you'll argue less now."

"You're not... mad?" He asked, cautiously.

She shook her head and winked at him. "Seeley Booth, don't overestimate yourself. I am SO over you. If she makes you happy and the other way round... I am okay with it. You deserve it... both of you."

He let out the breath he had been holding. "Wow... that's great... thanks, Cam." He sounded genuinely relieved and she shook her head again. "What did you think, Booth... that I was going to fire her, just because she is seeing my ex now? You should really know me better. Now, just for my curiosity: When did you finally ... get together?"

Remembering, that he had a story to stick to, he smiled secretly and answered. "A few weeks now... but we... decided to wait before telling everybody."

Cam nodded thoughtfully. She was a bit surprised, she had not noticed anything before, but she could hardly spend all her time watching Booth and Brennan's progress... so she might just have overlooked the signs.

"And now you are telling people? Why?" She asked.

The question took him aback for a moment, but then he shrugged and gave her a boyish grin: "Secretly holding hands like teenagers is not her thing."

Cam chuckled. "I can imagine that. Usually she is... pretty forward..."

He nodded, glad that her boss – his ex – was taking it that cool. He could only hope his boss would react calmly too. Which reminded him, that he had somewhere to be.

He rose and smiled at Cam: "Well... now that we talked about that... I have to go... My boss needs to know, too." He slowly moved towards the door, but he stopped, when he heard Cam softly say his name. "Seeley?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

He saw that her face was serious, when she said: "I am happy for you, I really am."

Booth smiled broadly at her. "Thanks, Cam. That means a lot." He waved at her and left her office.

She watched him leave and sighed inwardly. So, another good man was taken.

But she had known, that he had lost his heart to his partner some time ago... it was good to know, that Dr. Brennan was aware of that now... Cam had feared, that one day, her friend – because that was how she was thinking of Booth - was going to get his heart broken by Brennan not recognising his feelings. But now she did not only know, but even return the feelings. And it surely was not going to be just a fling or something. Not between those two.

A sad smile appeared on Dr. Saroyan's face. Maybe, someday she was going to find her other half too. Someday.

* * *

please let me know what you think... chapter 6 will be ready soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi people! Thanks a lot for your reviews... as you can see I have been busy and wrote two chapters in a row... I am sorry to say, that I think I won't be able to update for a few days, cause Christmas time is just crazy, crazy, crazy ;)

* * *

Chapter 6:

Angela 's eyes had widened at Brennan's odd behaviour. The thought of her family seemed to make her happy, which was a novum... normally thinking of her family made her kind of melancholic and usually only a wry smile appeared on her face. But now she was... smiling broadly??? Angela was confused.

"Bren? What... is it?" Angela asked, her curiosity taking over.

Brennan blinked, she seemed to have forgotten about Angela's presence. "Oh... sorry... Uhm."

'Okay,' she told herself 'you can do that. She is like a sister to you. You can tell her.'

"Angela... Booth and I... we... are a couple now." 'There! I said it.' She was proud of herself.

Angela gasped and for a moment her mouth just moved, without a single sound coming out. It looked funny enough to make Brennan chuckle. "Close your mouth, Ange... You've been telling me forever what a nice couple we would make."

"You are not making some kind of cruel joke, Brennan, are you?" Angela stammered after a moment.

Brennan shook her head. "No. It's not a joke, Angela. Booth and I... we love each other."

Angela's eyes widened. "Wow" She whispered, taken aback by Brennan's admission. "I was surprised enough by you telling me you are a couple... but the big L-word already... Oh, screw it, ALREADY... you waited forever... Oh, I nearly gave up hope, you know that? Bren, I am soooo happy. Since when? How was it?"

Angela had recovered pretty fast and had exchanged her surprised face and being speechless to an expression of curiosity and mischief, questioning her friend for details.

"Uhm... Angela... there's more." Brennan fought against the storm of her best friend's questions.

"More? What could top you and Booth finally jumping each other?" Angela exclaimed. She studied Brennan's face for a moment. "What? Do you want me to guess?"

Brennan sighed and shook her head, although there had been a certain temptation. Letting Angela guess would have meant fun and that she would not have to say the following words herself. But she had to. After all, she was going to have to get used to it.

"Angela... what I am telling you know, is the secret part, okay. You can't tell anybody... not even Hodgins."

She quietly said.

Angela hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Okay. I won't tell... not even Jack."

Brennan drew in a deep breath and finally started to explain. "You remember the Hardwick-case, right? When Booth and I had to stay in that Motel in the middle of nowhere, I told you about?" Angela nodded and Brennan closed her eyes before she continued. "Booth and I we celebrated at the bar... and ended up in bed." She heard Angela's stifled gasp, but she kept her eyes closed. "It was ... wonderful, Angela. But... he told me he loved me... and I think we both feared it could ruin what we already had: our friendship, our partnership. So we... kind of suppressed the memories. We did not remember, we simply forgot. Until yesterday."

She opened her eyes to look at Angela, who was staring back at her, wide-eyed and obviously both surprised and confused. "How did you suddenly remember?" Angela finally managed to ask.

"I was feeling sick lately... so Booth insisted, that I had to see a doctor. I did and... Well, I am pregnant." Brennan whispered.

"Wow" Angela breathed and suddenly a huge grin appeared on her face. "Oh my god, Bren, a baby?" She hopped to her feet and quickly ran to her best friend to embrace her. "Congratulations, Sweetie"

"Thank you." Brennan whispered into her ear, hugging her tightly.

Suddenly Angela pulled back a little. "Hold on... you said you did not remember that you had sex. How did you ... remember? How did you know what happened? I mean...How did you know it had to be Booth's?"

"Well... " Brennan smiled. "I took the afternoon off yesterday... and I calculated and thought it all through. And there was no other explanation. The motel was deserted... only Booth and me."

"But you did not remember?" Angela asked.

Brennan shook her head. "No. I called Booth and he came over and I... told him. He was shocked, of course, but finally we figured out... that we both woke up in a shape that indicated that we had sex that night. In his room."

"My God... how did he react?" Angela asked, fascinated by Brennan's story.

"He was... very kind... and when we kissed, we suddenly remembered the night. And... well... I love him, Angela, and he loves me. And we are going to have a baby in April." Brennan summed up.

Angela hugged her again and whispered in her ear. "You can not possibly imagine how happy I am for you, Sweetie." Brennan smiled at that and the smile deepened, when she heard Angela's next words. "But, by God, Bren... can't you do anything the normal way?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" Brennan asked, chuckling.

Angela pulled back and looked at her incredulously. "A joke? Huh, pregnancy sure suits you, Sweetie... Wow...Pregnant. I still can't quite believe it. And ... how are you feeling? Morning sickness?"

Brennan frowned and nodded. "Yeah... unfortunately not only in the morning... But let's not talk about it... It's bad enough to experience it, I don't want to talk about it too."

Angela grinned. "Oh, this is going to be great. A baby. I can paint the room, it will look wonderful."

"Relax, Angela... the baby is not born yet. And you are the only person we are telling now... Because you are my best friend and you would have figured it out anyway... And you are the only one besides us, who knows for sure, that we have not been together until now. We want to announce that I am pregnant after the third month... So people have to think we have been together secretly for two months now. I don't want everybody to know how I ended up pregnant without knowing I had sex in the first place."

"I understand, Sweetie... and thanks for telling me and trusting me." Angela smiled at her. When she heard a knock at the door, she quickly pulled back from her friend, but relaxed when she saw who opened it.

"Hey." Booth greeted them almost shyly when he entered the office and closed the door behind him. "Finished?"

Angela's broad grin was answer enough. "Booth... I am so happy for you two... three." She winked at him. "Officially two, of course. But I already told Bren, you people have to learn to do things the normal way... you know... start dating, have sex, move in together, have children... not all mixed up."

Booth grinned back at her. "Would not be us, don't you think so?"

Angela moved towards him and hugged him too. "Congratulations." "Thank you, Angela."

"Booth..." Brennan interrupted them, a bit nervous. "Did you talk to Cam?"

He nodded. "She said she is happy for us." Brennan's face lit up suddenly. "Really?"

"Really." Booth smiled and closed the distance to her, taking her hand in his and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I told you it's going to be alright... Now I only have to tell Cullen."

She nodded and quickly kissed him on the lips. "Don't forget to mention you want to train the new agent, when you tell him that I am too busy to go chasing murderers with you."

"I won't forget." He promised and gave her another quick kiss. "I'll call you... and I'll be here at lunch time."

He gave her another encouraging smile and strode towards the door. "Bye Angela... and don't forget: we've been together for two months."

"Sure." Angela winked at him. "The rumour will spread in NO time... I'll make sure of it."

Booth waved a good-bye and left Brennan's office, closing the door behind him.

"You know," Angela said to Brennan. "You two look great together. But what's this about a new agent? And you are not going to go out with him anymore? Because you are together now?"

"No." Brennan shook her head. "Because I am pregnant... And until we tell people that I am pregnant we have to... lie. I don't like it, but it's the best solution."

Angela nodded, thoughtfully. This was like a conspiracy... and the one person, who loved conspiracies had to be left out: Her fiancé. She sighed... She did not want to have to lie to him, but it was Brennan's and Booth's decision... not hers.

* * *

Just in case I am not able to update until Christmas, I wish you all

A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Reviews would be like presents for me ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I know I made you wait like... forever and I have to apology, but I have been pretty busy. Thanks again for all the reviews, in case I overlooked anybody and did not answer, I am truly sorry. Thanks also for pointing out some mistakes / critisicm, I try to improve!

Here we go, I hope you like the following chapter...

* * *

Chapter 7: 

Booth gathered all his courage, when he approached Cullen's office with slow, measured steps. He greeted the secretary, Mrs. Benton, with a nod, since she was busy talking on the phone. She granted him a small movement of her head.

When she finished her phone conversation, she scribbled something down, then gave him an inquiring look. "You want to meet him?" She pointed towards Cullen's door.

"Yeah. Is he free now?" Booth asked. He was not quite sure what answer he would prefer: a yes – which meant he would be able to get over with the talk or a no – which meant a prolongation... a reprieve. Coward. He frowned at his own uncertainty and straightened a bit. What had Cam called it: Behaving like a school boy in the principal's office. God damn it, he was 35 years old. The only problem was, Cullen fit the image of a principal pretty good. He took a deep breath.

Cullen's secretary gave him an odd look, as if evaluating him. "Something urgent?" She finally asked. He simply nodded.

"He's not free, Special Agent Andrews is in there right now. But I think they should be finished soon. After that he should have time. You can sit and wait here and when Andrews leaves I ask the boss if he is available for you... okay?" Something in her voice told him that she knew he was nervous. She talked to him as if he was a skittish horse.

He shrugged mentally. Rachel Benton was something like the older and less ... free-spirited version of Angela. Trust her to sniff out a secret from a mile's distance.

"You look like you did not get enough sleep, Booth." She commented after taking his appearance in once more. "And you might want to adjust your tie."

He fumbled with his tie and murmured a "Thanks" before taking a seat. The comment about not sleeping enough made him grin. Oh, he did not mind not getting enough sleep if the cause for it was a certain forensic anthropologist. Naked, of course.

Mrs. Benton granted herself another few moments of watching him. After her remark he had corrected his tie... and his posture had relaxed, a grin covering his face. So, it had not been NIGHTMARES, that had kept that man awake. She smiled to herself and continued working.

* * *

Five minutes later, the door to Cullen's office opened and one of Booth's colleagues, SA Andrews, left it. His eyebrows rose slightly when he saw Booth waiting.

"Hi Booth... didn't know you were scheduled for a meeting today too..." His voice trailed off and he gave him a questioning and somehow suspicious look. Andrews was four years older than Booth and constantly trying to best all other agents. Booth knew Andrews was working on solidifying his chances for becoming Cullen's successor someday. He was watching the other senior agents' steps like a hawk and tried to hide it all behind a mask of concern and comradeship. Competition at it's best.

Booth shrugged and answered truthfully: "I wasn't... something came up." He never had liked Andrews and contrary to him he never had felt comfortable with feigning sympathy.

He heard Mrs. Benton speak into the microphone of her headset. "Sir, Special Agent Booth is waiting, he asked if you have time to see him... Yes... Your appointment is at half past nine, Sir... Okay, I'll send him in."

She looked at Booth. "He's got fifteen minutes for you, he has to leave at nine to make it to his appointment. Good luck, whatever it is." She winked at Booth.

"Thanks, Rachel." He answered and entered Cullen's office, feeling Andrews' suspicious glance on his back.

Mrs. Benton and SA Andrews watched him both close the door to Cullen's office. With feigned casualty, Andrews leaned a bit closer to the secretary and said: "He seemed a bit nervous. You don't happen to know what came up, do you?"

Rachel Benton raised one eyebrow and answered coolly: "No. Not that I would tell you if I knew. I have kept this job for over twenty years now, and not by gossiping. If you excuse me now, I have work to do."

Andrews' eyes narrowed a little, but he quickly masked his annoyance with a smile. "Of course not. I was merely concerned. Gotta go now."

He strolled away and Rachel Benton followed him until he disappeared around a corner. In those twenty years with the FBI, she had seen agents come and go... Time had let her develop a pretty good sense for people. And she had more than just a faint notion, that Special Agent Julian Andrews was not the jovial guy he appeared to be.

* * *

Inside Cullen's office...

"Good morning, Sir." Booth addressed the older man, who was sitting at his desk.

"Good morning, Booth." Cullen gave back and gestured for him to sit down in front of him. "Is this something about the case you just closed?"

"Not exactly, Sir. You already received my report, I suppose?" Cullen nodded and Booth continued. "I wanted to inform you that Bones, I mean, Dr. Brennan won't be able to work cases with me the next few weeks."

"The Jeffersonian is not going to work with us anymore? What did you do?" Cullen frowned. Although he had disliked the squints in the beginning, he had to admit that their work had helped to solve a lot of cases. They had proven to be useful and reliable.

"Oh, no, Sir. We can still work with the Jeffersonian. Dr. Brennan however will not have time to accompany me the next few weeks... she has some identifications to make, and they specially requested her. If I need to take an forensic anthropologist out to a crime scene I can take Dr. Addy." Booth hurried to explain.

"Addy? The kid is a doctor now? Is he any good?" Cullen asked.

"Bones trained him, Sir. Of course he is good." Booth said, not without pride in his voice.

"But he is not exactly the kind of person I can take along when I question suspects. He... is the very definition of a squint, Sir. No social skills."

"Worse than Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked, grinning a bit.

"You have no idea, Sir. And Bones has impressively improved over the past years." Booth heard himself answer.

"Well, as long as we have somebody for expertise... I don't see where the problem lies, Booth." Cullen raised one eyebrow.

"Well, Sir. Nearly every case I worked on these past years was with Dr. Brennan as my partner... I sort of... grew accustomed to back-up." Booth forced himself to say. It was not entirely true that he had grown accustomed to back-up... he had grown accustomed to HER. But he had a deal with her... and he'd rather have her save in her lab and endure the presence of a partner. Although he had the reputation as some kind of a lone wolf at the FBI, because he had refused to partner with another agent for years.

"Are you asking me for a partner? You?" Cullen obviously thought the reputation of the lone wolf fitted.

"Not exactly, Sir. I heard Agent Saunders is newly assigned to the homicide division... I thought, he could accompany me to the scenes and everything." Booth slowly replied.

Cullen inclined his head thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea. Would be a good training. Hmmm... for how long?"

"I don't know how long Dr. Brennan will be occupied... as far as I know at least five or six weeks." Booth lied.

Cullen considered this and nodded after a moment. "Okay. Saunders will get informed. He will accompany you for the next six weeks, so he can get familiar with the procedures in the homicide division."

"Yes, Sir." Booth replied, fidgeting nervously. Cullen glanced at him curiously. "Is there something else, Booth?"

"Actually, yes, Sir. Uhm... I... would like to inform you that the relationship between Dr. Brennan and me has changed." He finally rattled the words off.

Cullen gave him an astonished, but also amused look. "Changed, Booth?"

"Yes, Sir. We... are a couple now." Booth hesitantly admitted, waiting for his boss' reaction.

When he heard Cullen laugh, his eyes widened in surprise. This was definitely not the reaction he had expected.

"Are you now? So you finally caught up with the gossip?" Cullen chuckled.

Booth's face showed an expression of surprise. "Ah... we... you..." he stammered, he could not quite get around the fact, that his boss had known about the gossip about him and Brennan all along.

"It is my job to know what people are talking... seems there always is that famous grain of truth, right? Since when, Booth?" Cullen asked a bit more serious now.

"Uhm... a few weeks, Sir." Booth replied.

"And you chose to tell me now... why not earlier?" Cullen asked interested.

"We thought you might consider splitting our partnership up. We first had to know, if things between us work out before making it... official and risking this." Booth explained.

Cullen nodded thoughtfully. "I won't lie, Booth... I am not a fan of a romantic involvement between partners. It is dangerous. Between partners at the FBI it even is forbidden, but we both know that we would have to split up a few teams if we were that strict. And a strong friendship can be as ... deep as a relationship, that's both the strength and the weakness of a team.

Dr. Brennan is not FBI, so I can not officially forbid this relationship... which I would not do anyway. Since you are not going to work with her the next few weeks anyway, I don't see a problem for now.

As soon as she is going to work with you again, however, I will keep an eye on you. If I ever get the impression that you two can't handle a relationship and a partnership, I will assign another agent as the liaison for the Jeffersonian. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Very clear. Thank you, Sir." Booth eagerly answered, a smile on his face.

"Well, Booth... Is there anything else? I have an appointment..." Cullen looked at him questioningly.

"No, Sir. Thank you for your time." Booth rose and strolled towards the door.

"Booth... Greet your squint." Cullen called after him.

A huge grin spread over Booth's face. His squint, indeed. "I'll do that. Thanks, Sir." He answered, before closing the office door behind him.

"You look a lot better now, Booth." Rachel Benton commented, when she saw the smile on his face.

"I feel better, too." Booth winked at her. "I have a call to make, Rachel... see you later!"

"See you." Rachel Benton called after him and watched him leave. Of course she – contrary to what she had told Andrews before – DID in fact know about the FBI gossip... although she never had played a role in setting up rumours. But she was pretty sure, that one certain rumour just had made the big step to reality. She smiled.

* * *

so, was it worth the wait? did you like it? reviews are WONDERFUL! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for you reviews, people, you rock my socks!!! The next chapter is ready, I hope you like it. Brennan's POV again, this time.

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Are you nervous?" Angela asked her best friend, who was busily rearranging the papers on her desk while shooting glances towards her still silent phone. They had been going through a file – because that was Angela's recommended treatment while waiting for an important call: distraction. And the best way to distract Dr. Temperance Brennan was work.

"A little." Brennan answered truthfully and sighed. "I fear Cullen won't let him work with the Jeffersonian anymore. If he assigns another agent... Booth likes what he is doing and he is good at interacting with our team."

"Sweetie... Booth is a friend. To all of us. Well... to you he is more, apparently, but to us he's a friend by now. That's why we are good at working together." Angela gently said.

Brennan looked at he best friend and smiled. "Thank you, Angela. I am sure he considers you a friend too... you remember when he got suspended? That all of you wanted to help him... I think that's when he finally realised we all became friends." Or family, as he had told her.

"I am sure it will be alright, Sweetie. Cullen is okay... And he won't want to risk splitting up the best team he's got, right?" Angela said.

"You're probably right, Ange... It's just... things change so fast, it kind of scares me... Not going out with him anymore is bad enough, but if we were not allowed to work with each anymore at all... " Brennan's voice trailed off and she gave her phone another worried look.

"Ha, you just want to be able to ogle his butt at work." Angela joked and winked at her.

"I have to admit, that is a nice side-benefit." Brennan returned the smile, but it did not quite reach her eyes. She felt happy about what she had with Booth now, although it had been a bit rushed... but somehow all the quick changes were scary, scary as hell.

She had had her tidy routine, her well-organised life... or at least she had always attempted to keep it that way. Now everything was going to change... it was going to be a different life, with Booth by her side and this little life growing inside her. A child. Somebody so helpless and innocent, depending on her. She swallowed hard... changes, indeed.

Angela watched her thoughtfully and finally covered one of her hands with her own. "Bren... Booth is a great guy... And you are going to be a great Mum... you'll see."

A slow and content smile crept on Brennan's face when she recalled how Booth had told her that she was going to be a good mother... and especially what he had done afterwards. A warm feeling spread in her and the memory sent a gentle shiver down her spine.

"Sweetie... I know that look. You are definitely thinking of the baby MAKING, not what came afterwards..." Angela grinned and her voice dropped to a lower level. "Come on,

give me all the hot details..."

Brennan smiled back at her. "I was not thinking of that night at the motel. I was thinking of last night."

Angela's eyebrows rose. "So you did not just talk and kiss last night, eh?"

Brennan snickered. "No. Booth called it ... reviving memories."

"And it was... good? Or Breathtaking? Simply amazing? Leaving you totally exhausted? Soulshattering?" Angela counted off several possibilities.

"Yes." Brennan simply answered.

"To what?" Angela asked curiously.

"All of them... or...maybe not soulshattering." Brennan frowned a little. "I don't believe in souls...seeing as the existence of souls is not scientifically proven. Where would it..."

"Oh, screw that, Bren. So it was THAT good?" Angela's eyes shone.

"Booth definitely knows what he is doing..." Brennan was interrupted by the sound of her ringing phone. She sucked in a deep breath and braced herself, before reaching out to answer it.

"Brennan." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hey Bones. I talked to Cullen." Booth's voice did not give her any hint on what Cullen may have said.

"And? What did he say?" Brennan asked, impatiently.

"He accepted that you can't go out with me in the field for the next few weeks and assigned Agent Saunders to me. He... uhm... he laughed when I told him about us... Seems he had heard about the FBI gossip and well... expected it. He said as soon as you are working with me again, he'll keep an eye on us, to make sure we are professional... but since this is not going to happen anytime soon, we won't have to worry about that anyway. He sends his greetings, by the way." Brennan listened to his words and felt relieved... that went better than she had thought... in fact it nearly was too good to be true.

"Good." She breathed, the relief she felt clearly audible in her voice.

"Look, Bones... I am going to call Cam and tell her, that Cullen does not want us to work in the field together for the next few weeks, until he has made up his mind... remember to stick to that story, okay?"

"Okay. Should I act as if I was upset?" Brennan wondered, not sure what kind of reaction people would expect.

"Bones, of course you have to seem to be upset. Just imagine, what would you say if Cullen really wanted to end our partnership..." She could easily hear, that Booth was smiling.

"I'd say that he has no right to tell me what to do, since I am not FBI." Brennan's answer came immediately.

"Exactly. That's what you'll tell people, grumble a bit for a few days and that's it. Don't exaggerate... we don't want Cam to call Cullen about this, right?" Booth reminded her.

"Right... Booth... this is going to ... be complicated. So many lies." Brennan remarked quietly.

"I know, Temperance... but we'll manage. We won't have to lie forever, just for now. I'll pick you up for lunch later, okay?" Booth said gently, knowing how much Brennan despised lies.

"Uh-uh. I think I'd like to go somewhere else today. Italian food would be great." Brennan answered.

She heard Booth chuckle. "As my lady desires... See you later...and Bones? Take care of you two."

A warm smile appeared on her face and she answered: "I will. See you later, Booth."

When she hung up, Angela was sitting in front of her and grinning. "So? Did you two get the official stamp of FBI approval?"

Brennan smiled back and nodded. "Cullen is okay with it. But that's not what we are going to tell people here. Booth is going to tell Cam that Cullen forbid us two working together in the field until the made up his mind... I will have to act as if I am angry at him. And Cullen thinks I can't go out with Booth, because I am too busy." She frowned a little.

"Sweetie, you know all these lies are going to give you a headache. I will try my best to help you... but sooner or later someone is bound to let something slip. What if Cullen and Cam talk to each other?" Angela looked at her best friend, her brow furrowed in concern.

"I know, Ange. But I don't want to tell people I am pregnant... not yet. It will take enough time until people are used to me and Booth as a couple. It's just for a few weeks... We just have to be careful." Brennan sighed.

"Uh-uh. Well then, nothing can go wrong, with you two being experts on being careful and all." Angela's glance settled meaningful on Brennan's abdomen.

Brennan blushed a little. "It was... well... the heat of the moment. Of course it was stupid. I quit taking the pill last year, since I figured it was not logical to take hormones without a reason. We should have used a condom, of course... but well..."

"You got carried away." Angela answered and shrugged. "Well, it happened... too late for regrets now, right? Uhhhhhm... you don't regret it, do you?" The expression on her face was a little worried.

Brennan shook her head. "No. I never thought I would say that, but no, I don't regret it at all."

Angela nodded satisfied. "Good. Ah, I am so happy. Oh, I have to tell people that I finally got you and your FBI hunk to hook up."

"Excuse me? You did not do anything... that was all Booth and me... and alcohol." Brennan objected.

"Hey, Sweetie... I am your partner in crime, right? I have to lie to Jack... Because of that, I can at least get a bit credit for my years of trying to get you two together." Angela gave her a pleading look.

"Oh, alright. Tell people you had a hand in it...but don't make up something else... we all have to stick to the same story." Brennan gave in, suddenly exhausted.

"No problem, Sweetie." She gave Brennan a quick hug and left the office, a mischievous expression on her face.

'Why do I have the feeling, that this was a bad idea?' Brennan thought while watching Angela leave.

* * *

So, did you like it? Please let me know what you think!!! Will Ange keep her mouth shut? Will the lies backfire? 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you a lot for your wonderful reviews people... here we go, the next chapter is ready. I know my updates take a bit longer than usual now, but I am kind of busy, I hope you understand ;) Okay, here we go... chapter 9...

* * *

Chapter 9:

Temperance Brennan was just about completing her paperwork, when a sudden wave of sickness hit her. There was no way out, she had to go to the bathroom. She quickly walked out of her office, hoping that nobody would speak to her on her. She was pretty sure that opening her mouth to talk would be a very bad idea right now.

Miraculously nobody seemed to take notice of her...In fact it even was as if people were intentionally ignoring her, which was strange. The urge to vomit was getting stronger and she quickened her pace. Every theory about why people may ignore her, eluded her... she only had one goal. When she finally opened the door to the bathroom, relief came over her.

A few minutes later she had washed away the bad taste in her mouth. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and wondered how she was going to keep her pregnancy a secret for the next few weeks. Her frequent trips to the bathroom were bound to raise suspicions. She could tell people she had the stomach flu... which would be an excuse for one week, not five or six. She could only hope, that the sickness was going to get better with time.

The door opened and Brennan quickly straightened herself. "Sweetie." The sound of Angela's voice let her relax. "Hey, Ange."

"Feeling sick?" Angela asked, careful concern in her voice. Brennan only nodded, but after a moment she added. "It's better now."

Angela smiled gently. "Tell me, when you need me, okay?"

Brennan nodded. "Sure... Ange... Uhm...what did you tell people... they practically ignore me."

Angela's eyes widened. "Do they? Ah, well... they know about you and Booth, but Cam told them not to look at you as if you were a circus animal, just because you finally hooked up with him. So I guess it's just kind of... withholding the curiosity."

Brennan frowned a little. "Oh... okay. I guess I better get used to... people's reactions, right?"

"Uh-uh." Angela gave her another thoughtful look. "People will notice that you are pale and use the bathroom more often, Bren."

Her best friend sighed. "I know. I hope it gets better soon. I can't tell people I have a stomach flu forever..."

"I am sure it will get better soon, Sweetie... it's all about positive thinking, right?" Angela tried to sound encouraging.

Brennan's snort told her what she thought about positive thinking and Angela grinned to herself. "Zach is working on new remains from limbo, Bren, there are some interesting scrapes on the skull, maybe you want to have a look at them."

"Are you trying to cheer me up or distract me?" Brennan gave her friend a suspicious glance while drying her hands.

Angela grinned. "Both, I guess. Is it working?"

Brennan smiled back. "Yes. Thank you, Ange. And sorry if I am going to be obnoxious..."

"I'll let you know as soon as you are... now come, let's get some work done before Booth drags you out of the lab for lunch." Angela winked at her.

* * *

Booth was trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, but he often caught his mind wandering off to Temperance Brennan. And how gorgeous she had looked, as if glowing, when she had been lying beside him after making love.

She had occupied his thoughts before... he had thought that he would be less distracted by her now, but instead it had become worse. Because Instead of wondering how she looked underneath her clothes, as he had done before, he now was easily able to picture her without clothes on, and oh, that sexy tousled look of her after they had spent hours in bed... not sleeping of course. Talk about distraction.

He sighed and willed his thoughts back to the file in front of him... He had given Cullen the first, quick résumé, but he still had to finish the detailed report. A glance at his watch told him that he had one hour left before picking up Brennan for lunch.

'Better hurry, buddy', he told himself. 'Not a good idea to let a pregnant woman wait.'

* * *

Zach looked at Dr. Brennan, but quickly averted his gaze, when her eyes met his. She let out a deep sigh and finally said: "Please... if you want to ask something, Zach, do it. This staring and not saying a word is driving me insane."

Zach fidgeted a bit, but then he blurted out: "You and Booth are a couple now."

Brennan's eyebrow rose slightly. "Yes. I was aware of that, Zach."

"Dr. Saroyan said that I am going to the crime scenes with Agent Booth now." Zach continued.

Brennan nodded. "For now. Cullen is not too happy with us. Is there a problem, Zach? I thought you would be... proud to be in charge now." She gave him a confused look.

"Oh. Yes. I have no problems with going to a crime scene... but... you went with Booth to question suspects and arrest them. I doubt I well be of help in things like that. I am not trained in self-defence like you." Zach stated.

Brennan tried to picture Zach with Booth, arresting a suspect. And failed. It just was... an impossible scenario... and Zach's company would not make Booth's situation any safer.

She gave Zach a gentle smile. "You won't have to do that, Zach. Booth is training another agent for the next few weeks, he is going to accompany him to question suspects and all that. Don't worry."

"Oh. Good." Relief showed on Zach's face. "That's good." He murmured.

"Is there anything else?" Brennan asked, knowing that Zach still had something to say.

"I... I hope you and Agent Booth are going to be happy together." The younger forensic anthropologist finally stammered.

Surprised she just stared at him, but then hurried to answer. "That's... thank you, Zach. I certainly hope so, too." Somehow, the exchange had been awkward, and they both hastily returned their attention to their work.

Angela, who had witnessed the scene, had to smile to herself. Those two were just too funny and adorably clueless when it came to emotional things.

It was like watching penguins in the desert – completely out of their territory.

She chuckled and continued with the sketch she had been working on.

* * *

Please let me know, what you think... reviews make me very, very happy!!! Really! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sweeties! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Glad you liked the penguins in the desert ;) That was the first image that popped into my head when I thought about Brennan and Zach discussing emotional stuff...

Okay now, here we go, Chapter 10 is ready!!!

* * *

Chapter 10:

Booth could hardly believe how lucky he was. He was sitting in an italian restaurant, facing his Bones, who was studying the menu. He had opened his menu too, but he simply was too enthralled by the look of her in front of him.

If somebody had told him only a week earlier, that Temperance Brennan and he were going to be a couple and soon-to-be-parents he would have laughed. Not because he did not want it, but just because he would have never thought it possible. But here was now... and it felt good, almost too good to be true.

"You're staring..." Brennan interrupted his thoughts, giving him a questioning look.

He sighed, reached over the table and took her right hand in his. "I just thought, that this is so unbelievable. Like a dream... If it's a dream, then I don't want to wake up."

Brennan snorted. "If you would be the one doing all the gagging you would not have the illusion it could be a dream." Despite her words, he saw a glint in her eyes. A certain expression he now knew was reserved for him and their growing child. A wonderful secret.

Gently he squeezed her hand and said. "You know I would take that sickness thing for you, if I could... but I can't."

"I know Booth." She sighed. "It's okay, I guess. Countless women endured it before me. It's bearable... but still disgusting."

"That's why will drop the subject while picking our meals, okay?" He winked at her and she smiled. "Yeah, I am starving."

"Big surprise." He laughed. "I guess feeding you will get expensive."

"I have my own money, Booth." She remarked, frowning a little, a hint of accusation in her voice.

"I know, Bones. It was a joke." Booth explained gently, causing her eyes to widen in surprise and understanding. "Oh... sorry... I "

"I know, Bones. It's not your fault you're more touchy now. Just remember I love you." He winked at her, but she knew he meant it. She leant in towards him a little and whispered. "It's going to be easier to keep that in mind if you say it... regularly." She smiled and he grinned at her. "So you do like it when I tell you that you mean everything to me?" He quickly closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sure, Booth, I am a woman." She stated, rolling her eyes.

" I noticed." Booth winked again then he nodded towards the menus. "Let's pick something ... can't let you starve, can I?"

She nodded, concentrating on the menu again... and he admired her for another moment, then forced his attention on the listed meals.

* * *

Special Agent Julian Andrews was curious by nature. Paired with his plan to make himself the only apparent choice for replacing Deputy Director Cullen in a few years his curiosity lead him to keep an eye on Special Agent Booth, one of his only real competitors for the job.

When Booth had left the building for lunch break, Andrews followed him. He wanted to know what was up with Booth... something had changed, he seemed to be in a good mood... so very contrary to his behaviour before talking to Cullen, Andrews had become suspicious.

He followed Booth to the Jeffersonian and saw him pick up Dr. Brennan, his partner, a squint. Andrews snorted. He had never understood why Cullen had agreed to a liaison between the Jeffersonian and the FBI that allowed a squint to accompany a FBI agent in official matters.

But when he followed them to a cosy Italian restaurant he was pretty sure things were not official. A self-satisfied grin spread over his face. So, maybe he had just found a way to get Booth out of the competition.

He watched them take their seats on the small terrace of the restaurant, watched them talk. The exchange of looks would have told him enough, but Booth even had the nerve to kiss the woman. Andrews chuckled.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was a fool. And he, Julian Andrews, would make sure everybody was going to know about it.

A few moments later he was on his way back to the J.Edgar-Hoover-building.

* * *

"Look, Mrs. Benton... I know Deputy Director Cullen is a busy man... it's just I have something pretty urgent to discuss with him... so if you can fit me in between his appointments..."

Rachel Benton sighed. "Okay, Andrews. He just came back from an appointment and will be leaving to have lunch in five minutes. Lunch is important to him. This better be serious, okay?"

She quickly announced him over her headset, trying to ignore the disapproving grumble of her boss. She motioned for Julian Andrews to enter the office and sighed again. She did not like him... and the smug expression on his face just could not mean anything good.

"Sir." Andrews greeted his boss. "Sorry, but something urgent came up."

Cullen frowned a little and gave him an odd look. "This better be good, Andrews... I want to leave in five minutes."

"Yes, sir. Sir, first I want to tell you, that I by no means had the intention to sneak up on one of my colleagues. But I just witnessed something and I am sure you will be interested in this. I see it as my duty as a responsible agent to report inappropriate behaviour of other agents."

Cullen's frown deepened, but he looked a bit concerned. "You have my full attention, Andrews."

"I... just – accidentally – witnessed that Special Agent Booth kissed his partner." Andrews said, in a low and confidential tone.

"Did you?" Cullen tried to hide his amusement and decided to give Andrews a lesson 'Accidentally, my ass' he thought. 'This guy is trying to improve his chances to get my job.'

"Well, this is a surprise... I would have never guessed... that Booth... Well, I think I will have to assign Agent Saunders to somebody else." Cullen mused, trying to keep his voice serious.

"Yes... what? Agent Saunders? No, no, Sir. I am talking about Dr. Brennan... the squint he's been working with the past few years." Andrews stammered, confused.

"Oh. So you came here to tell me Booth is kissing Dr. Brennan? Well, I think it's a perfectly normal behaviour for a couple... I don't see where the problem lies, Andrews." Cullen remarked.

Andrews' jaw dropped and he needed a moment before he was able to form a coherent thought. "You knew?" He finally choked out.

"I knew. Special Agent Booth informed me about the change in his relationship with Dr. Brennan. For the time being Agent Saunders was assigned to be his partner. Which is a good thing, since Saunders is a young and inexperienced agent who will surely benefit from working with a reliable senior agent like Booth." Cullen stated calmly.

"Oh." Andrews stammered, embarrassed. "I did not know...I just thought it was my duty..."

"Yeah, I understand, Andrews. But perhaps it would be better ... to channel your energy into solving crimes rather than into these accidental sightings of your colleagues. I am inclined to think your report on how you saw Special Agent Langley use his SUV for private purpose has something to do with your career planning. Let me get this straight, Andrews. You will not improve your chances for this office by finking on your colleagues. I don't tolerate something like that. Understood?" Cullen's voice was now icy, his gaze fixed on Special Agent Andrews.

Andrews' eyes widened. "I... This was never my intention, Sir. But, yes, understood."

"Good. I think this was all, then?" Cullen asked. Andrews only nodded, embarrassment reddening his cheeks.

"Goodbye, Special Agent Andrews." Cullen said calmly and Andrews returned a breathless. "Goodbye, Sir."

before fleeing Cullen's office.

Cullen grinned to himself. He wondered how his predecessor had ever endured these awful bootlickers.

"Rachel?" He called over his phone. "Andrews is gone?"

"Yes, Sir... he practically ran away." Rachel informed him, amusement and wonder in her voice.

"Good." Cullen chuckled and Rachel's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. Her boss hardly ever smiled, let alone chuckle.

"You can leave for lunch now, Rachel... and maybe you might want to let some people know that Booth is going to be training Agent Saunders for the next few weeks and not be accompanied by his squint. But I assume he will still be seeing Dr. Brennan quite often... No official declarations of any sort, Rachel, that's something Booth will have to do for himself. But Andrews should not be the only one knowing about ... changes." Cullen told her.

"Deputy Director Cullen... are you officially instructing me to... gossip?" She asked incredulously.

"Damn right. And make sure Booth comes to my office in the afternoon." Cullen said, his voice almost cheerful.

"Ehem... yes, Sir. I will inform Special Agent Booth." Rachel confirmed and when she heard that Cullen had hung up she gave the phone an confused look.

Then she smiled.

Her boss had just told her to gossip... a woman could get used to that.

* * *

haha!!! evil andrews got his lesson, right? did you like it? what do you think about cullen's reaction? please let me know!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey sweeties! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Glad you liked how Cullen reacted to Andrews... Here we go, Booth and Brennan are still at the restaurant.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Booth's phone rang, interrupting his meal. He sighed, lowering his fork, and looked at the lasagne on the plate in front of him. He could only hope the conversation was going to be short or the delicious pasta would get cold.

Or Miss "I-eat-it-all" in front of him was going to steal it from him. She sure had a predatory expression on her face and her plate was already empty.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone, not happy when he saw it was a call from his boss's secretary. "Booth" He answered it.

"Special Agent Booth, Deputy Director Cullen asked me to inform you, that he wanted to meet you in his office after lunch. He is leaving for lunch now... he should be back in an hour." Mrs. Benton's voice told him.

"He wants to see me again?" Booth could not hide his surprise. Had he changed his mind?

"Yes. Ehm...Booth, there is ... something I wanted to ask... I mean..." Booth could not believe it... was Rachel Benton really stammering, as if embarrassed? Cullen's secretary usually was pretty forward and professional.

"Rachel?" He asked, waiting for her to continue.

Then he spotted Brennan's hand - armed with a fork - move towards his plate and hissed.

"Could you keep your hands off my food, Bones?"

Brennan gave him a pleading look, patting her belly, as if she wanted to say. 'I am eating for two.'

Booth rolled his eyes and gestured for her to take his plate. Who could resist that look?

"Rachel?" He asked again, still waiting for Cullen's secretary to ask her question.

"You're with Dr. Brennan right now?" Rachel Benton blurted out.

"Yeah." Booth answered, frowning. Why would she want to know that?

"Booth... Cullen kind of... implied you and her..." Rachel stopped again.

Booth could hardly believe that the Rachel Benton he knew seemed to be flustered and embarrassed about this.

"Rachel if you are asking if we are a couple, then the answer is: yes, we are. But WHY do you ask?" Booth said, watching Brennan's eyes suddenly snap to his, at the word 'couple'. Her eyebrows rose, questioningly.

Booth shrugged lightly. He would explain it to her later.

"Well... I just wanted to make sure. Cullen told me to inform people that you will be working with Saunders from now, but that you will be seeing Dr. Brennan often. I... he practically told me to gossip. I don't do that, usually. I don't want to be just telling tales, you know." Rachel quickly explained.

"Cullen told you to gossip? Why on earth would he do that?" Booth gasped.

Brennan watched him intently, chewing on a bit of lasagne. A quick glance to the plate in front of her told Booth it had been the last bite of HIS lasagne. Her gnocchi were finished too. That left only a bit of salad... well, he would not go that low to battle over a few leaves with her. Better endure the hunger like a man.

"Well, Booth... I am not sure if I should tell you this... But I like you and I just want you to be warned, when you come back later... Andrews rushed in to talk to Cullen about something urgent... and soon afterwards he practically ran from Cullen's office. After this Cullen was in a good mood and well... told me to go for lunch and tell people about you and Dr. Brennan... unofficially, as he said." Rachel reluctantly reported.

"Well, if he told you, do it... I don't care. People will find out eventually. It does not matter." Booth answered, watching his girlfriend finishing off the salad that she had ordered as a side dish.

"Okay, Booth... Hey,... Congratulations." Rachel said, her voice indicating she was relieved now.

Booth's eyes widened in surprise. "On what?" He quickly asked, suspicious. Rachel Benton could not know about Bones' pregnancy, could she?

"That you two finally admitted what you mean to each other, what else?" Rachel gave back, surprise in her voice.

Booth relaxed "Oh, right... Thank you, Rachel. Until later, okay?" He quickly closed the phone, effectively terminating the conversation.

Brennan gave him a questioning look. "What was this about?" She asked, reaching for the last slice of white bread that was left in the bowl on the table.

Booth watched her incredulously, but answered: "Cullen told his secretary to make sure people know we are a couple. I don't know why, but I have the dubious honour of meeting him in an hour – again. Maybe he will explain it. Rachel thinks that another agent might have something to do with it. People will be talking about us pretty soon... ah well,... it would have happened anyway."

Brennan looked at him, a smile tugging on her lips. "It's awkward, isn't it? Zach told me he hopes we'll be happy together... it was... strange." She mused, recalling the conversation that had taken place earlier that day.

"Bones, Zach IS strange." Booth commented, watching the last crumb of bread vanish between her lips.

"He is not. You know, he was afraid he would have to go out and arrest and question suspects with you." Brennan mumbled, licking her fingers.

"As if..." Booth chuckled. "The kid would be no help, more the contrary."

"I know. I told him you'll take Agent Saunders with you instead. He was relieved." The forensic anthropologist said, her hand searching for another slice of bread. A frown appeared on her face, when she found the bowl empty.

"How about dessert?" She asked, licking her lips. The predator was back.

Booth shook his head. "Where is all the food going?"

Her frown deepened. "It's going the same way as usual. You chew, you swallow..."

Booth leant forward, silencing her with a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Brennan asked after a moment, still savouring the feeling of his lips on hers.

"You know, it's kind of sexy, this hungry, ravenous side of yours." Booth grinned at her.

"It's perfectly normal that I need more nutrition now, Booth. Especially since my sickness cost me my breakfast today." Brennan lectured him, a stern look on her face.

"Uh-uh. I know, Bones. Come on, let's order dessert. I am still hungry, since you ate half of my lasagne." Booth quickly answered, taking her hand in his.

"I think I'll try that chocolate cake..." She sighed, the expression on her face going dreamy. "Or how about a macedonia? Or... maybe I'll just take both."

Booth watched her, how she mused about which dessert to take, her fingers absently tracing the rim of her water glass. She looked adorable and he whispered in a gentle voice. "I love you."

Her eyes fixed on him. "I'll take both."

Booth chuckled. "Did you hear what I was saying?" He had never thought Brennan could get so excited and distracted by food.

Brennan smiled at him. "I love you too."

Then she motioned for the waiter to come to their table.

* * *

Okay, all together now: aw!

Please let me know if you liked it. Reviews would be AWESOME! Thank you!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again!!! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews - I am glad you liked it so far!!! Now we will find out why Cullen wants to talk to Booth again.

* * *

Chapter 12

Booth drove Brennan back to the Jeffersonian after their lunch. They enjoyed a long kiss good bye in his car, with two scientists watching them with open interest.

"We have an audience." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear, but she waved his words away with a simple gesture. "Let them." She added, kissing him again. "See you in the evening?" She then asked, before opening her door and he nodded. "I'll call you later." He added, smiling.

She nodded and left the car, walking towards the main entrance.

He stayed were he was for a little longer than necessary, simply watching her walk, watching the sunlight dance over her auburn hair. And he decided, that he was a very lucky man.

Then he waved playfully at the two people that had been watching him and Bones earlier, before driving away.

Fifteen minutes later he was sitting in Cullen's office, waiting for his boss to return. Rachel had told him to wait in the office, assuring him that it would be better.

Better than what? He had asked himself, but had done as Cullen's secretary had told him.

So, he was waiting now, thinking of Rachel's call, wondering what could have happened that had made Cullen decide that his secretary needed to gossip about him and Bones. He could not picture Rachel Benson sitting in the cafetaria, chin-wagging. And with official permission, too.

A few moments later, Cullen entered his office, not surprised to see Special Agent Seeley Booth sitting in front of his desk.

"Booth... Just sit." He added to the casual greeting, when he saw Booth was about to stand up.

"Thank you, Sir." Booth said, eagerly waiting for his boss to finally explain the need for a second meeting.

"Booth, what I am telling you now is between you and me... understood?" Cullen said, after sitting down.

"Yes, Sir." Booth nodded.

"Special Agent Andrews was here a few minutes before I left for lunch. He was trying to surprise me with the news you and Dr. Brennan were together." Cullen simply said.

Booth's eyebrows rose. "How would he know that? I picked Bones up at the Jeffersonian... he would have to..." Booth stopped and paled a little.

"Exactly what I suspected." Cullen slowly nodded. "He followed you. Andrews seems to be keen on denouncing his colleagues. I already knew he is quite eager to become my successor, although I am going to stay for another few years... but I never thought he would go to such extremes. I already told him in no uncertain terms, that I won't tolerate this behaviour. But I also had to tell him I knew about the relationship between you and Dr. Brennan. I told Rachel to make it more or less unofficial knowledge... also the fact that you are going to work with Saunders the next few weeks. So everything Andrews has to tell people will be old news by then."

Booth frowned a little, but nodded. "I think I understand, Sir."

"Good. I did not want to hurry you into something..." Cullen tried to explain.

"No, Sir. It really won't be a problem. We never intended to hide it any longer." Booth assured his boss.

Cullen nodded. "Good. There is something else, though, Booth. I will have an eye on Andrews, but my... reach is limited. He was pretty upset, when I told him he was not going to get my job by finking on colleagues. Andrews is good at his job, but he is too focussed on his career... and I think maybe he will try something. Just be prepared."

Booth's eyes widened in surprise at Cullen's serious and honest words, but he caught himself quickly. "I will, Sir, thank you. I... never liked him anyway."

Cullen let out a humourless laugh. "Me neither. But he IS good at his job. And I can't afford losing talented agents... which includes you, Booth. So you and Andrews have to ... get along."

"Yes, Sir." Booth answered. 'Get along, my ass.' He thought. 'Andrews, that ass-hole, FOLLOWED us... how sick is that?'

"And you are not going to mention this conversation to anybody, Booth. I hope Andrews learned his lesson and is going to behave now, so there is no need to draw more attention to this... incident. Understood?" Cullen said, his voice stern.

Booth nodded courtly. "Of course, Sir." But he sighed inwardly at the words and swallowed hard.

A colleague – somebody he was supposed to be able to trust - had followed him and his pregnant partner...

How was he supposed to just forget about this? Even if Andrews had only done this because he wanted to improve his career chances... who knew he had not developed some kind of personal grudge against him now? Against Bones?

Unbidden, images of another 'incident' invaded his mind.

Bones, gagged, threatened by Jamie Kenton. Another colleague, somebody Booth HAD trusted...somebody who nearly had killed the woman he loved.

Cullen saw his reluctance and interpreted it correctly. After a moment he finally said. "For God's sake, tell Dr. Brennan, but nobody else."

Relief washed over Booth. "Thank you, Sir. I will feel better if she knows about it." He was genuinely thankful..

"Andrews is not Kenton, Booth." Cullen added after moment. "He is not going to harm her."

The sudden perceptiveness of his boss took Booth aback, but he did not deny he had just been thinking about Jamie Kenton. "I know, Sir. But still...Once burnt, twice cautious." He murmured.

Especially now, he thought, with this new relationship between them and the life that was growing inside her.

The knowledge of all this was still so fresh, but he already felt used to protect this new aspect of his life.

He was going to be very careful.

Cullen nodded understandingly and dismissed him with a few words.

Still lost in thoughts, Booth was strolling towards his office a few minutes later... so he did not notice the meaningful glances and suggestive grins his colleagues were giving him.

A whistle, however, finally caught his attention and he looked up, surprised to see several agents grinning at him broadly.

"Booth..." A younger colleague, Agent Cramer, finally addressed him. "You know, we heard something VERY interesting."

Booth understood. Facing the inevitable he smiled and feigned ignorance. "And what was that?"

"That you finally screw-" An older agent nudged the younger one, interrupting him and grumbled:

"You should know better than that. Don't say anything wrong about his bone lady or you can crawl to her and ask her for the names of the sorry bones of yours Booth broke."

Booth's eyes had narrowed when Agent Cramer had started to talk, but the words of the older agent made him smile. "Hmmm... she would cook him first to get off the flesh. Bones doesn't like to work with fleshy remains. Cooking could take a few hours, Cramer." Booth said with a meaningful look at Cramer's stomach.

The other agents laughed, while Thomas Cramer frowned a little. "You know that's gross, right?" He asked..

"Ah, you asked for it, Tom!" Another agent said. Again everybody laughed. Then Special Agent Brown – the older colleague who had saved Cramer from at least a black eye before – winked at Booth.

"But she makes an exception with you, Booth, doesn't she?"

"I do not even have to break my bones first." Booth admitted, grinning sheepishly and laughter erupted from the group again.

"So it IS true." Brown stated. "Told ya, guys... Rachel's not telling tales. Is that why you're going to train Saunders now, Booth?"

"Sort of... But Bones is pretty busy at the Jeffersonian too." Booth answered, trying to find a good balance between truth and lie.

After another few witty or suggestive comments by his colleagues, the group spread again and he finally was able to enter his office.

He drew in a deep breath and sat down at his desk, smiling to himself. 'That went better than expected' He thought.

* * *

So, please let me know what you think. You like it? You think the guy's conversation in the end was... ya know in character for colleagues? I hope so, I really tried hard.

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi sweeties! Thank you so much for your really WONDERFUL reviews…. Glad you liked the guy's talk!

And Andrews behaves for now... but will it stay that way????? We will see!

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13

_4 weeks later..._

Brennan's pregnancy was still a secret – mostly thanks to Angela. The artist covered up for her best friend whenever necessary... she distracted their co-workers when Temperance had to make one of her – inevitable – excursions to the restroom. She even found a good excuse for Brennan's refusal to drink alcohol and why she had cut down her caffeine consume, an excuse explaining also her sometimes weaker constitution: Gastritis.

Which sounded good... only that Brennan now had to answer her cravings for substantial food in private. It had been a pretty awkward moment, two weeks ago, when Zach had spotted her, chewing on a massive sub ... with cheese and mayonnaise. Things you usually avoided, like the devil holy water, while suffering from gastritis.

And Zach – being Zach – had started to lecture her, that her gastritis simply could not get any better, when she kept eating like that. She finally had told him it was an experiment, she was trying to determine how she reacted to different types of food. A poor excuse? Maybe. Zach had been giving her a doubtful look... and she had sighed, taken the sub, wrapped it up again and placed it in the fridge... murmuring something about "Leaving it for Booth."

She had not left it for Booth, of course... She had sneaked back to the fridge as soon as Zach was gone... and had eaten the rest of the sub in her office, hiding behind her desk, cursing Angela for inventing a gastritis of all illnesses.

Now she was sitting at said desk, typing furiously, trying to distract herself from her latest craving: Donuts. Donuts, of all things in the world. She shook her head... she never even had liked donuts. Damn hormones.

She only was happy that her morning sickness had settled down to what it was actually called: MORNING sickness. Meaning she fled the bed she shared with Booth every morning to run to the bathroom, but the rest of the day her stomach was being nice to her and remained calm. Except for hunger, that is.

She sighed and paused, considering if she could sneak out the lab to help herself to some donuts... without anybody noticing, that she – again – ate something her gastritis could not approve of. Not likely.

"Eleven days" She told herself. "Only eleven days left."

Eleven days... Which meant, ten days until the doctor's appointment in the evening...

The date represented a small mile stone: The end of her first trimester... and if everything was alright with her and the baby, she and Booth were planning on announcing her pregnancy the very next day. She briefly closed her eyes, wishing the next days to pass quickly. As if her wishes would make time pass by any faster... She shook her head. Foolish, useless thoughts.

Oh, but she was looking forward to it: No hiding anymore... no concealed chocolate boxes in her desk... no god-damn gastritis.

Of course she also was a bit anxious about people's reactions. What would they say? Would they be shocked, that she, Dr. Temperance Brennan, who had always said she did not want children, now was pregnant? Would they be happy for her and Booth?

She sighed and patted her still flat abdomen absently. It did not matter... what mattered most, was that their child hopefully was healthy and that they were planning to give all the love they had to the baby. It simply HAD to be enough, right? And at least Angela was crazy about the prospect of being able to spoil her best friend's child.

Brennan sighed again. She loved her child already... but she was also afraid, despite that Booth had told her – repeatedly – that she surely was going to be a good mother, she still had those doubts: What if she was going to make mistakes?

Booth already had a son, he knew how to be a father, he knew how to do it right.

She remembered, when she had told him that, tears in her eyes – courtesy of her hormones.

His answer, however, had made her feel better: "Temperance, there is no right or wrong. You just try to give your best. It's going to be alright, okay?"

No right, no wrong. Giving your best... she only hoped, her best was going to be good enough. When she suddenly felt her eyes sting with tears once again, she cursed.

She had no control over it anymore... sometimes she just had this urge, this undeniable urge to be emotional, to cry, to let it all out... even though she was not sure WHAT she was letting out.

But fighting the tears did not help – she had tried, oh she had... she was not used to being weak, not used to crying in general and especially not in public.

So far she had managed to keep her new, more emotional side a secret. Not from Booth and Angela, of course... but they knew what caused the change, so she could live with them seeing her cry.

She straightened herself, when she heard a knock at her door... and managed to keep the tears that had been welling up at bay.

Zach entered the room, his face showing that he had found something that was not only interesting but deserved the label 'extraordinary'. Sure enough, when he told her about his latest findings on the case he was working with Booth, his eyes glowed. Scorings, unusual pattern... what he said sounded interesting enough for her to hop to her feet.

'Bad idea' her mind analysed, when her vision started to blur and she felt how a wave of nausea hit her. She would have fallen, if it had not been for Zach. With an insight nobody would have attributed to him, he understood what was happening to her and was swiftly at her side, catching her before she could fall and hurt herself.

Carefully he helped her back into her chair, a worried look on his face. She murmured a weak "Thank you"... and she was just about to collect herself enough to think of an excuse for her near-fainting, when Zach said something that made her jaw drop and her eyes widen.

"You should not stand up that quickly, Dr. Brennan. Pregnant women often suffer from hypotension." His voice was low, as if he wanted to make sure nobody could overhear them.

Brennan blinked. Zach knew? And, what was even more surprising, he had known and never said a word about it. It would have been more Zach-like behaviour to blurt his suspicion out in front of the whole team. Not that she was not thankful that never had taken place.

"You know." She stated after a moment, when the awkward silence had become unbearable.

"How?" The shock reduced her linguistic abilities to monosyllable words.

"Pregnancy changes the female body pretty fast, although not very obvious. But if you know where to look... for instance, the pelvic..." Zach started to recite, but Brennan waved it off.

"Okay, okay. I understand... I should have known you would be able to see it." Brennan sighed. "Since when do you know?"

"I... looked closer after I saw you eating that sub although you claimed to have gastritis." Zach admitted, suddenly a little embarrassed.

"Hm-hm." Brennan nodded. "There is no gastritis."

"I figured." Zach gave back, biting his bottom lip. Obviously, he was not sure how to go on from this point... Personal conversations were not exactly something he had experience with.

"That would be about two weeks... but you never said anything?" Brennan seemed to be confused.

"Ah... I... I made the mistake of asking my sister in front of the whole family how she was doing, when she was pregnant last year. I... did not know that they had not told anybody. Later she told me that she would peel my skin off if I would not learn to keep my mouth shut. She was quite scary, although she usually has no tendency towards violence.

Since YOU on the other hand are trained in martial arts I figured it was safer not to say anything." Zach quickly rattled off his story, avoiding her eyes.

Laughter bubbled up in her throat. "You were afraid of me?" She asked incredulously.

"And of Agent Booth's gun, I have to admit." Zach added, his gaze fixed on a pen on her desk.

"He wouldn't have shot you... I think" She said, still smiling.

"Well,... thank you for keeping it a secret, Zach. Angela knows already, but nobody else. So, please don't say anything. We... want to wait for the next ultrasound before telling anybody."

"Of course." Zach quickly agreed. "I would not want to... infuriate you or Agent Booth."

Brennan chuckled. "Thank you, Zach... also for catching me." She suddenly turned serious.

Zach only nodded and added a stiff. "You're welcome."

Again, uncomfortable and awkward silence took over until Brennan broke it: "You know, I feel way better now. I think I could take a look at that pattern you were talking about."

Zach's eyes lit up in relieve... patterns on bones... that was safe territory. "Good. I have never seen such a pattern before. I already compared it to many different tools, but I did not find anything that matched."

Brennan smiled to herself, while she followed Zach out of her office and towards the platform. She should have known that it had not been sheer politeness that kept Zach silent, but fear. She was looking forward to telling Booth ... he was going to have a great time.

* * *

Okay, please let me know, if you liked it!!! Reviews make me VERY happy!

Brennan found out that the woman in "the truth in the lye" was pregnant by simply looking at her, so I figured, Zach should be able to do that too.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again!!! First of all, I have to apologise for the lack of updates, but the natural enemy of a writer had me tight in its claws: Writer's block. HUGE writer's block.

Let's hope it's over now and my muse is going to stick around and help me... hopefully!!!!

Thank you all for still reading and reviewing!!

* * *

Chapter 14

10 days later

Brennan was in a good mood. It was the first day since she had found out she was pregnant that had not started with a run to the bathroom. She had been for lunch with Booth an hour ago and was now sitting at her desk in her office, working on a report... or trying.

The doctor's appointment was scheduled for half past five in the evening this very day. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her eyes closed. She was a little nervous, but also looking forward to it. Looking forward to seeing the ultrasound-images of her child, looking forward to hearing the heart beat. And - she hoped – to hearing the words: "Everything looks as it should" or similar from the doctor. That was all she wished for right now, all that counted.

A soft smile appeared on her face when she recalled how Booth had assured her that everything was going to be alright, but still there was nervousness remaining, unsettling her. Unsettling her stomach. She stifled a curse, when she felt the familiar feeling, the sudden urge to vomit.

Quickly she left her office, heading towards the restrooms, trying not to look too suspicious.

A few minutes later, she was looking at her reflection in the mirror, after washing out her mouth and sighed.

She gave her still-flat abdomen an accusing look and addressed the inhabitant: "What good is all that healthy food your daddy is making me eat if you make me throw it up, hmmm?" Despite her words, her voice was soft, gentle.

Then her gaze snapped to her face and she blushed at her own ridiculous behaviour. Talking to a fetus who was still much too small to even have developed ears... let alone be able to understand her.

She shook her head, but had to smile when she thought of how Booth would react to her behaviour. He would probably call it cute. She called it irrational. But rationality was overrated anyway. Her smile deepened as she left the rest room. Nothing was going to spoil that day... not even throwing up lunch.

* * *

At quarter to five Angela came to Brennan's office and closed the door behind her. She smiled at Brennan and said: "Hey Bren... Jack and I are leaving now... I just wanted to see you before I go. Well... to wish you good luck for the ultrasound and all."

Brennan looked at her best friend and returned the smile. "Thank you, Ange... I am a bit nervous, I have to admit."

Angela closed the distance between them and pulled her best friend into a tight hug. "Don't be. Everything will be okay... and tomorrow you can end that charade."

"Thank God." Brennan mumbled. "I am still not forgiving you for the Gastritis."

Angela chuckled. "Sue me... Okay, I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Sweetie. Greet Booth, will you?"

Brennan nodded and sighed again. "He'll pick me up here at five or so." Not soon enough, she thought... she'd rather be at the doctor's already. Angela gave her another hug and waved a good bye before leaving Brennan's office. The anthropologist stared after her best friend and wondered how long fifteen minutes could be.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar face appearing in her doorway. "Hi, Bones."

"You are early." She said, smiling broadly at him... she was relieved to see him.

He shrugged a little. "I was finished with my work and... I thought we might as well wait together."

"You are nervous, too." She whispered, looking at his posture and the look on his face. He winked at her and gave her a broad smile. "No. Excited." He corrected her and caused her to smile. Of course, he – the alpha male – did not admit he was as nervous as she was. "Excited." She repeated and nodded. "I am, too."

He closed the distance to her desk, pulling her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear. "Everything is going to be okay, Bones. With the baby, with you and me."

Then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's get going."

"But we will be early..." She objected but he silenced her with a kiss. "We can be ner... excited at the doctor's waiting room, too, can't we? And there, they even have magazines to read. Something girlish for you and something about cars for me." He winked at her again and flashed her this charm smile.

She shook her head at his behaviour and nodded. "Fine. I am just going to save this" She pulled back and gestured towards her computer and he nodded, watching her while she completed her work.

"You know, I am so thankful." He suddenly blurted out and she gave him a startled look.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For you. For all this..." His voice trailed off and her breath caught at the gentle and loving expression in his eyes. She closed the distance between them and kissed him gently. "I am, too. Let's go and have a look at our child." She said and grabbed her coat.

* * *

40 minutes later Brennan was holding Booth's hand tightly, her eyes fixed on the screen, as were his. There was their baby... not that you could already see that much. But the sound of the steady heartbeat and the sight of the tiny fetus was mesmerising.

"Our child." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "Yes." Booth gave back, his voice hoarse. "Our baby."

And then she finally heard the doctor say the words she had been waiting for: "It seems everything is alright. So far the fetus is developing as it should."

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand and they both sighed in relief. "You were nervous." She whispered with a shaky voice.

"Yeah." He gave back, barely audible. Then he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered. "I love you."

She tilted her head up and her lips met his for a brief kiss. "Love you too." She murmured against his lips.

* * *

I am already working on the next chapter... better make use of the muse as long as she is around, right??? She might leave when I am not looking ;)

Please let me know, if you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for your reviews!!! You really rock my socks, sweeties, I am so glad you people are still interested in this story...!!!

* * *

Chapter 15

The following day...

Brennan took a deep breath while walking through the park towards the Jeffersonian, trying to calm down. After all, these were her friends... telling them she was pregnant should not be a big deal, especially since two of them knew already... but still...it was big, it was life-altering, it was... so not her to announce her pregnancy to her co-workers. She was sure nobody would ever picture her as a mother. Never.

She glanced at Booth, who was walking next to her and his calm appearance helped her a little. But still there was an uneasy feeling left. She was looking forward to having that child, but still the prospect of telling her colleagues of making it official, making it REAL, scared her.

As if Booth was able to read her thoughts, his hand brushed against hers, intertwining their fingers. "Don't be nervous, Bones. Angela already knows and Zach too. Everybody is going to be happy for us, don't you think so?"

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Yeah... but still..."

"We will have to tell them eventually, Bones... it does not have to be today, but some day we will. You know, at some point it's kind of hard to keep it secret." He smiled gently at her and gave her stomach a pointed look.

"I do not show yet." She said, frowning a little. "It may take another month."

"Temperance" He whispered, stopping her and drawing her close. "I mean it. It does not have to be today. It's your decision."

She sighed. "No. We will do it today. I just wish... I am happy, Booth, I really am. It's just ... what will people think? I always said I would not want children... I..." He silenced her with a kiss. "You want this baby?" He whispered, not really meaning it as a question, since he knew the truth. He merely asked to let herself hear the answer.

"Yes. With all my heart." She gave back, her voice steadier now.

"Then what is there to be afraid of?" He asked, gently pressing a kiss against her temple.

"But it will be public knowledge. What will your family think?" She suddenly blurted out. "Your friends?"

"Bones... You, this child and Parker are my family. My close family, the people I can't live without. That's what matters most. As for my parents and my brother... they love Parker. Why would they act differently towards our child?" Booth said, his voice gentle.

She leant against his broad chest, inhaling his scent and sighed. "I don't know... I never met them."

"You will, Bones. We will visit them some time, okay? And I am pretty sure they will like you and you will like them. And even if not, I love you. Nothing can change that." He felt how her body relaxed a little.

"When do you want to tell your father, Bones?" He suddenly asked, and she became rigid again. "My father... I never realised..." Her voice trailed off and she let out a strangled sob.

"What? Temperance, what is it?" Booth urged her to answer, not understanding what had caused her shock.

"Our child is going to have a grandfather in prison. That... is... How should I explain that? Your Grandpa is a criminal? And your uncle too... " She shook her head, her eyes wide in shock.

"Bones, it does not matter." Booth said, but she cut him off. "Are your parents going to be able to accept that? My criminal family, my messed up life?"

He pulled back a little, to be able to look into her eyes and his voice was serious when he said: "Your life is not messed up and you did not commit a crime, did you? You are not responsible for what your father did and I am fairly sure that criminality is not hereditary. And nobody thinks less of you just because your background may be a bit complicated. Now stop beating yourself up about things like that. None of this is your fault and I love you just the way you are." He ended his speech with kissing her deeply.

Booth pulled back a little after the kiss and enjoyed the sight in front of him. Temperance Brennan was a little flushed, her lips slightly swollen and she was obviously speechless, which was indeed remarkable and something he intended to remember forever.

"Any other things you want to talk about?" He asked, smiling at her.

She shook her head, but before he could say anything else, she suddenly blurted out: "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Booth." Her words made him feel warm inside, but he shook his head softly and answered. "No, Temperance, you've got that one wrong: YOU are the best that ever happened to ME."

Then he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and said in a cheery voice: "So...are we going to tell people about this baby, or what?"

She smiled and nodded and they resumed walking towards the entrance.

* * *

Ten minutes later Cam, Hodings, Angela, Zach, Brennan and Booth were all gathered in Brennan's office.

Brennan looked at her co-workers, the curious look or secretive smiles on their faces and took a deep breath. Booth, who was standing beside her, placed an arm around her shoulders, supporting her.

"Thank you for coming here. We wanted to meet you, because we have something to tell you." She started and paused then for a moment. "As you know, Booth and I have been a couple for some time now and... well... now ... we..." She stammered, and gave him a pleading look.

He grinned broadly at her and then at the people who were standing in front of them. "We are going to have a baby." He announced.

"Dude... Wow... that's ... Congratulations!" Hodgins was the first to blurt out, grinning broadly, but after a moment he stopped and looked around suspiciously. "Wait... how come I seem to be the only one who is surprised? This... is a conspiracy." The tone of his voice was only half-joking. Booth rolled his eyes at Hodgins' comment.

Brennan gazed at Zach and Angela, who were smiling happily, but did not bother to feign fake surprise. "I... told Angela." Brennan admitted. "She is my best friend."

"You did not tell me." Jack huffed and gave his fiancée a wounded look.

Angela gave him an apologetic look. "I couldn't. I AM her best friend."

Jack nodded, but then he looked at Zach. "Zach figured it out himself." Brennan supplied, with audible pride in her voice.

Hodgins looked surprised for a moment, but then approval became visible. "Dude... never thought you had it in you."

Zach gave him a wry smile. "King of the lab." He murmured.

Brennan scowled. "I refuse to be the subject of that immature competition."

Hodgins ignored her comment and asked: "But why didn't YOU tell me, Zach? And you can't hide behind the best friend's excuse... cause you're my best friend."

Zach's eyes widened. "I am?" A small smile appeared on his face. "I... figured it would be a wise decision not to say a single word. My sister ... taught me better not to talk about pregnancy until it was common knowledge."

Booth chuckled. "He was afraid of Bones. And my gun."

Zach winced, but he did not deny it either.

"That leaves Dr. Saroyan. You don't seem to be surprised. Why is that?" Jack asked the woman. Brennan frowned. "Yeah, why is that?"

"I only found out yesterday. I am sorry, Dr. Brennan... I really did not mean to eaves-drop... but I overheard you…. Erm….. talking yesterday when we both were at the restroom." Cam admitted, giving her an apologetic smile.

Brennan's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "Oh."

"To whom were you talking?" Angela asked curiously. Brennan suddenly flushed a little and avoided everybody's gaze. "To the baby." She admitted, her voice low and somehow embarrassed... but to her surprise nobody laughed. She felt how Booth's arm tightened a little around her shoulders.

She looked up in the faces of her co-workers and of the man she loved and all she saw was sympathy and understanding. "That's so sweet." Angela finally broke the silence.

Brennan shrugged, masking her surprise. Obviously it was considered normal to have futile conversations with the unborn baby during a pregnancy. Nice to know.

"Well... Congratulations, Dr. Brennan." Cam finally broke the silence and approached the forensic anthropologist and even hugged her, then moved on to Booth. "I am really happy for you, Seeley."

"Thank you, Cam." Booth answered, somehow moved by his friend's reaction. And then Angela, Zach and Hodgins did the same, hugged the soon-to-be-parents and wished them their best. And Brennan wondered what she had been worrying about. After all, these people were her family.

* * *

TA-TA! The squints know and all is well... or will there be trouble in paradise?

People, you did not seriously think I will have the squints react in a bad way, right? But what will happen at the FBI?

Please let me know what you think!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everybody... I know it's been like forever multiplied with eternity. But, to explain my absence: The past few weeks (make that months) were quite busy for me and I also suffered from writer's block. So, please, please, please be patient with me.

Thank you for still being interested in this story!

Special thanks to the wonderful AnabellG (AnaG), for beta-ing this chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 16

Booth kissed his girlfriend good-bye and was about to leave the Jeffersonian. The thought of telling the squints that they were expecting a baby had not bothered him at all. But he had to admit that the prospect of telling his boss made him a little nervous.

He walked towards the exit of the lab and turned around, to look back at his Bones, who was already bent over a bone that Zach had retrieved like a very eager puppy a few moments earlier. The sight made him smile. God, how he loved that woman... He took in a deep breath and left the lab.

* * *

"Damn." Brennan muttered. "Where did I..." She shuffled through the papers on her desk for the third time and shook her head, confusion showing on her face.

"Something wrong?" Angela's voice asked from the doorway.

"I can't find my notes on the Brookman case. I already asked Zach, but he did not take them. Maybe I took them with me? I don't think so, but I was so distracted yesterday I might have taken them home with me.." She sighed, shaking her head in disbelief over her own stupidity.

"I guess I'll just have to drive home and search for the file." She sighed and reached for her coat. "Good thing I left my car here yesterday." She mumbled.

"Should I come with you?" Angela asked her best friend. Brennan shot her an irritated look.

"Ange! I am only driving home to look for a file. You're even worse than Booth."

Angela raised her hands in mock surrender. "Calm down there, Bren, we're all friends here."

"Sorry." Brennan half-heartedly smiled at her best friend. "I am..."

"Pregnant." Angela grinned and waved off the apology before it was even voiced. "I understand."

"Thank you, Ange. I'll be back soon." Brennan hurried out of her office.

* * *

Booth sat in front of his boss, waiting for him to get off of the phone. He sighed and shifted nervously in his seat, a movement that earned an irritated stare from Cullen. Booth blushed a little.

A few moments later Cullen finished the call and hung up. "So, Booth. to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Things not working out with Saunders?

Booth's eyebrow shot up in surprise and he quickly answered. "No, no, Sir. That's not it, not at all. Saunders is okay, in fact he is learning very fast. He is a good addition to the team. I wanted to talk about something else."

The phone rang again and Cullen rolled his eyes. "What, Rachel?" He bellowed in the receiver. "I'd like to be able to talk to my visitors sometime, you know?" Then he listened for a moment and his face showed a bit of a surprise. "How urgent?" His eyes widened a little and Booth nearly jumped when his boss suddenly offered him the receiver. "It's for you, Booth."

He stared at the phone in Cullen's hand for a split-second, and the short moment was enough for him to connect the dots between Cullen's expression and the word 'urgent' and conclude that there was some kind of emergency. One serious enough to interrupt a meeting with his boss. Cold numbness settled in his extremities.

He reached for the receiver, his fingers cold and clammy, and pressed it to his ear. "Booth." He rasped, then he listened for a few moments and his eyes widened. "Yes... Thank you, Angela. I will be there soon."

He lowered the receiver and swallowed hard, then looked his boss directly into the eyes. "Sir, Bones was in a car accident. I need to go…"

"Is she hurt?" Cullen quickly asked, knowing that something had to be wrong. The look on Booth's face told him as much.

"She's unconscious and has some bruises. They don't know anything specific yet. And there is something else, Sir. In fact, I came here today to tell you. She's pregnant." He gave his boss a pleading look, wanting nothing more than to rush out of the office and hurry to the hospital.

"Pregnant?" Cullen repeated, obviously surprised. "You did not waste time, hm?"

A weak and nervous smile appeared on Booth's face. "Yeah, well." He took in a deep breath again. "Please, can I leave now, Sir?"

"Of course." Cullen gestured towards the door. "I hope everything's okay, Booth. Keep me informed."

"Yes. Thank you, Sir." Booth answered hurriedly and quickly jerked the door open and ran down the corridor, fumbling for his car keys. He did not bother waiting for the elevator, but hurried down the stairs instead, fear for the woman he loved and his unborn child driving him forward.

Minutes later his black SUV arrived at the hospital and he jumped out of the car to hurry inside.

"Temperance Brennan, brought in after a car accident." He addressed the young woman at the reception, without a greeting. She looked at him for moment, taking in his appearance and quickly looked for the name on her list. "She's being examined now. And you are?"

"Her boyfriend. Seeley Booth. Please, can I see her?" He quickly asked.

The woman gave him an apologetic look. "Not without the doctor's okay."

"Where. Is. She?" He pressed through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I can't..." she started, but stopped when the man in front of her leaned forward and whispered in a low and confidential tone.

"Look. She's pregnant and was in an accident. I have to see her. So, where is she?" Booth tried to muster up a little charm.

"Booth!" He heard Angela's voice from somewhere behind him and he whirled around. Angela was standing in the door of a room behind him. "Come on, she's awake."

"Exam Room 3." The woman at the reception added, though Booth was already half way there.

"Bones" He sighed when he set eye on her. "Oh, shit." He added in a low murmur. He rushed to the side of her bed and took her right hand in his. "Hey." He made and forced an encouraging smile on his face.

She did not smile back, but maybe it would have hurt too much. Her left side looked like one single big bruise.

"Booth." She whispered and he saw tears form in her blue eyes. "How bad is it?" Booth heard himself ask, his thumb rubbing slow and soothing circles on the back of her hand.

"Dr. Brennan has various bruises on her left side and her shoulder was dislocated, but we were able to relocate it while she was still unconscious..." He was interrupted by Brennan's weak whisper.

"What about the baby? The baby..." Booth swallowed hard and squeezed her hand gently.

"So far, I haven't found anything to be concerned about, but you're not very far along, so I would really like to keep you here for a few days to keep an eye on you and the baby." The doctor said. Booth and Brennan exhaled in unison. Relieve showed on both their faces. "Of course she will stay for a few days, right, Bones?"

She sighed, but nodded slowly. "Good." The doctor smiled at her. "You should rest anyway. Those are some nasty bruises you have. and that dislocated shoulder deserves a little attention too. I will come back in a few minutes, alright?" The doctor nodded towards them and left the room.

"Shall I go too?" Angela asked cautiously. "No, stay, please..." Brennan murmured.

Booth shook his head, looking at his bruised and battered girlfriend and sighed. "Temperance, what happened?"

"I... Ange, please? My jaw hurts" Brennan mumbled.

Angela quickly explained to Booth that Brennan had not been able to find the Brookman file and wanted to search at her apartment for it. But on her way there, a car had smashed her car, right on the driver's side.

"Oh, Bones, you gave the file to me." Booth had to smile, despite the situation. Brennan's lips formed a surprised "oh", followed by a muttered "damn".

"Temperance, I am so glad you are okay. You really scared me, baby." He lowered his head to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't call me baby. And kiss me right, won't you?" She murmured.

"I thought your jaw hurt?" He asked, concerned.

"Well, kiss it better then." She countered and he grinned at her response... and obeyed. Angela beamed at them, not in the slightest embarrassed about watching them.

"Ow." Brennan grimaced and Booth immediately retreated. "I'm sorry." He cursed himself for kissing her with too much force.

"No. Not you. Get the doctor in here now. It's my stomach." Her eyes were wide, her hand pressed against her belly. Booth stared at her for a moment, shocked to his very core by her words, then he ran to the door and yelled for the doctor.

"Sh, sh, sh, Bren, don't panic. It's probably nothing, right? Sh..." He heard Angela trying to soothe her best friend behind him.

'This is a nightmare.' Booth thought as he watched the doctor and a nurse rush into the room, ushering him out of their way and then exchanging worried glances. "Get the ultrasound ready... and we need a gynaecologist." The doctor said and Booth's heart sank.

* * *

I know... quite angsty here... I am a bad person... but I hope to be able to update soon!

Reviews make me very happy ;)


	17. Chapter 17

And hi again!! Oh, the angst, the angst…. I know, I told you… I am a bad person ;) ah, well… let's see if things turn out well or not, shall we? winks

Thank you all for your reviews – you rock, people!!

And special thanks again to AnabellG (AnaG) who invested so much time into beta-ing this chapter, you are the best!!

* * *

Chapter 17

A tired-looking Brennan was lying in a big hospital bed, freshly fluffed pillows under her head and a white blanket tucked tightly around her. Booth was sitting by her side, holding her right hand.

"You know," she murmured "I'd do anything for our child."

"Me too, Bones. Anything." He pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's not you who's going to be forced to stay in bed for the next few months, Booth. I dread it. You know how I am. I need something to do, but... but when I thought I'd be losing the baby, it nearly killed me. I want this baby so much."

Despite the weakness in her voice, he also heard the surprise in it. A soft smile appeared on his face. The unconditional love a parent felt for their child was something new for her. He on the other hand already was a father and knew that he would sacrifice anything – including his own life – for his child.

"Baby, trust me, I know how you feel. And we will see about that staying in bed, okay? The doctor said it is possible you'll have to stay at home. We'll just have to wait and see. Maybe our little one is going to behave so that you can do at least a little work in your lab."

He tried to make light of it, though the prospect of one cranky - because the idea of a forced-to-stay-at-home-mommy-to-be named Temperance Brennan was not at all appealing to him. But – as they both had just learned – they would do anything for this baby.

"It has hardly anything to do with behaviour. The fetus has no influence on this, Booth." She corrected him, stifling a yawn.

He sighed. "I know. I just wanted you to loosen up a bit. You really need to sleep, Bones. A little rest will do you both good, okay? I'll be outside. I have to call Cullen. He asked me to keep him informed."

Brennan yawned again, but when he rose, she held him back, a frown on her bruised face. "Cullen... how did it go, how did he react?"

Booth shrugged. "Uh, he didn't really have time to react. His secretary put Angela through before I could even explain why I was there. And then... I just ... I don't remember exactly what I said. But he knows you're pregnant and he was very understanding." He watched her process the information.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" He gave her an encouraging smile. "You two rest a little." He winked at her and turned around to leave the room.

"Booth?" He heard her tired voice behind him. "I love you."

He glanced back at her over his shoulder, a smile on his face. "I love you too." He answered in a low voice, not sure if she heard it, since her eyes were already closed.

When the door softly clicked shut behind him, a small smile crept on Brennan's face. "Sleep tight, little one." She murmured and was asleep only a few moments later.

* * *

Booth took in a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of cool air filling his lungs and drowning out that unmistakable hospital-stench.

He took out his mobile phone and hit the speed dial button for the FBI headquarters. After a short talk with Rachel, he was waiting for Cullen to answer the call.

"Booth! How is Dr. Brennan?" Cullen asked without further words of greeting.

"We... she nearly lost the baby, Sir. The doctors said it was a very close call. But everything looks stable now, thank God. She has to stay at the hospital for a few days, for monitoring. Her shoulder was dislocated and her left side is bruised all over...I am just glad they are alive."

He quickly explained, his body tensing when he remembered the terrifying moments when they had not known if their child was going to survive or not.

"I understand. I am glad she is okay. And congratulations, by the way." His boss said.

"Thank you, Sir." Booth answered.

"You can take the rest of the day off, Booth. And if you need more time, just let me know." Cullen offered.

"That's very generous, thank you, Sir. In fact the doctor's said that Bones may have to stay at home for the rest of the pregnancy. So she may need me from time to time." Booth added, the thought causing him to grimace.

"For your sake I really hope that won't be necessary. Pregnant women are moody enough without being confined to bed all the time. And well, Dr. Brennan does not strike me as somebody who handles too much leisure time well." He heard the humour in his boss' voice and had to smile himself.

"She hates it. Bones simply isn't able to be idle for more than one hour. Being forced to stay at home has to be one of her worst nightmares."

"Good luck then, Booth. My best wishes for her too." Cullen said and Booth thanked him once again. After finished the call, he stared at his mobile and smiled, thinking back on how this morning he had been nervous about Cullen's reaction.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool air for a few minutes before he went back inside and the sharp and chemical smell filled his nostrils again.

* * *

Well, I hope you're all happy now - she did NOT lose the baby...

Reviews would be great! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello again!! Thank you all for your patience and of course for reviewing – you are all awesome!

And special thanks to AnabellG (AnaG) who once again invested a lot of time into beta-ing this chapter – THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 18:

She hated being in the hospital. In the beginning, she had accepted it as a necessity, but after being there for five days she loathed it. The mattress felt too soft, the blanket too warm and the air too dry.

She was thankful that everything remained stable so far, that her child seemed to be healthy, just as it should... but other than that she simply felt restless. Her shoulder still ached and her bruised left side now bore the most interesting colour combinations. Black, blue, red and some were already turning a sickly-looking green-yellow she found disgusting.

So, she avoided looking into the mirror. She had read just about every anthropological journal she owned and had moved on to parenting guides and books with titles like _Your Pregnancy – The Best Time in Your Life_.

The kitschy title had made her shudder when Angela had brought the book two days ago. But boredom had conquered over her hesitance and she was engrossed in the book when Booth opened the door to her room.

Cautiously, he looked at her and tried to decipher the look on her face. She put down the book and looked back at him. Silence stretched until she finally asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her voice sounded only mildly irritated, so Booth decided he could try to make a joke.

"That was the mood-o-meter working." He said, grinning at her.

"The mood-o-meter." She repeated, astonished.

"Yep. To check in what kind of mood you are." He flashed her his charm smile. "What have you two been up to?"

She pulled a face. "Oh, we went hiking." She snorted sarcastically. "What do you think? I'm stuck here. I'm not allowed to leave the bed, so all I can do is watch TV or read... and frankly, what they show on TV during the day is disturbing. Television programming for children is horrible. It is either too violent or it has no educational value at all."

"Whoa...calm down, Bones. Our kid is far from watching TV. And about the educational value... you _do _know it's called entertainment, right? Not 'Science in motion pictures'" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Children should learn something from what they are watching. You can combine entertainment with education, you just have to put a little effort in it... What?" She questioned him, when she realised he had been watching her with a smile on his face.

"You're awfully cute." He said and closed the distance between them to press a kiss to her forehead. "Especially that pony-tail... or what's left of it." He tugged playfully at a loose strand of her hair.

Embarrassed her hands shot up to her head and discovered that sometime during the afternoon, all her tossing and turning had turned the formerly neat pony-tail into a mess.

"Why don't you just let it fall down?" He asked and pried her hands away from the remains of the hair-style, gently removing the rubber band and combing through her hair with his fingers.

"I don't like it when I am reading." She answered, enjoying the feeling of his gentle hands massaging her scalp.

"But it looks sexy." He whispered into her ear.

She jerked her head away from him and his husky voice. "And where's the use in that? It's not like we can have sex now... or any time in the near future."

"I know, but I still think you look sexy. Especially when you let your hair down." He winked at her.

"Yeah well... enjoy the look of that body as long as it lasts. I am going to get fat soon." She sighed.

"Uh-oh. The mood-o-meter sounds the alarm." He teased, but when he saw the serious look on her face he took her hand in his and said gently. "Bones, you're not going to get fat. You're pregnant and it's our child growing in there. It's going to be wonderful. You're going to be beautiful, no matter what."

Suddenly she had to smile and said: "You sound like Dr. Andrews."

He frowned a little. "Who's Dr. Andrews?"

Temperance lifted the book she had placed beside her. "The gynaecologist who wrote this book. A man, I'd like to add. How come men think they can write books about how a woman feels during pregnancy? That would be like me wanting to write a book about how it feels to have a prostate examination."

Booth grimaced. "Don't throw around words like that, Bones." He stifled a shudder.

"But it's the same thing." She insisted.

"What? You compare pregnancy to an examination that could qualify as torture technique? You lost me, Bones."

"No! I mean, a man writing about how it feels to be pregnant and a woman writing about how it feels to get your prostate examined" – she rolled her eyes when she saw Booth flinch – "that's the same thing. Writing about something you can't experience yourself."

She looked at him intently and had to chuckle when she saw that he obviously was still stuck on the mention of prostate exams. "Don't be such a baby. We're only talking about it. How come you men claim to be all strong and flinch at the mere thought of a simple..."

He interrupted her "Don't say it again, Bones, don't be cruel. I am sure you don't exactly enjoy gynaecological examinations yourself."

"No, of course not... but do you see me wince just because you mentioned it?" She asked, a challenging smile on her face.

"Fine. You're strong, I am weak. Can we now please talk about what the doctor said today?"

Booth gave in. Brennan was surprised by his sudden retreat, however the mention of the doctor sobered her and she decided not to wallow in her small victory.

"Nothing so far. I've had another examination and an ultrasound today. And they took another blood sample. The doctor said he'll come as soon as he has all the results, but so far he hasn't been here." Her gaze locked on the clock on the opposite wall. "He's bound to come soon, his shift ends in an hour."

"How come you know that?" Booth asked, surprised.

"I've been here for five days, Booth. I am bored enough to notice things like that." She gave back and sighed. "You know what? Tell me about what _you _did today. I am sure it is more thrilling than what I did."

He smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before telling her about how his day had been.

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Reviews would be great - thank you!!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everybody. Sorry it took so long to update again, but I was quiet busy and then Ana did not receive my e-mail with the chapter ;) But I sent it again and here we are ;)

Thank you, AnabellG, for beta-ing! You're awesome!

Note: The story is set before the latest episodes (Verdict in the Story and Pain in the Heart) therefore Max is in prison.

* * *

Chapter 19:

The sound of knocking interrupted Booth. They both looked up when Dr. Timms, the gynaecologist, entered the room. "Hello Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan, how are you feeling today?" He addressed the woman in bed.

"Bored." Brennan answered, not even trying to soften her tone.

"Bones." Booth chided half-heartedly. She lifted an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "I understand, alright? But still..."

"I understand your situation as well, Dr. Brennan. I am aware that lying in a hospital bed is not the most thrilling pastime. But it was necessary." Dr. Timms remarked.

"Was?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"Yes." Dr. Timms nodded at her encouragingly. "Your and your baby's vital functions are excellent. You will be discharged tomorrow morning."

"Oh, thank god." She exclaimed and then grinned at Booth goofily when he mouthed 'God?'.

"Figure of speech." She winked at him and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I am glad I'll have you at home with me again." Booth murmured. She gave him a warm smile, but then her attention returned to the doctor.

"Dr. Timms, how about..." She hesitated for a moment, not sure if it would be considered odd to ask about going to work after she nearly lost her child.

"The last few days I got the impression that you used to be quite a workaholic, Dr. Brennan. Is that right?" Dr. Timms asked with a smile, having gained a little understanding of the forensic anthropologist.

"Uh..." Brennan was not quite sure how to answer, but Booth took over and said: "She is. Totally. She tends to forget to eat over work. Horrible."

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Not always." She could not restrain herself from throwing in the objection.

"Well, I must advise you to be careful, Dr. Brennan. Regular meals, make sure you drink enough, preferably water. Your baby was in danger, you know that. Regarding work...my suggestion would be to only work part-time, avoid stress and strenuous work. As soon as you feel disorientated or nauseous, lay down and rest. Furthermore, you should come in for another examination next week, just to be on the safe side. Then we will work out a schedule for the following examinations. Is that okay for you?" Dr. Timms said, his voice serious.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other and nodded in unison. "Thank you, doctor." Booth said and Brennan hurried to add: "Yes, thank you very much."

The doctor smiled at them. "We will see each other tomorrow morning, then. Good-bye." He nodded and left the room. When the door clicked shut, Booth leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend deeply.

"Mhm." She said a few minutes later. "What was that for?"

"For not arguing. For accepting that you have to cut down your working hours. For thanking God. For being you." He smiled warmly at her and the meaningful tone of his voice nearly made her eyes water, until she realized what he had said.

"I did not really thank God, Booth. It was merely a figure of speech." She objected immediately.

"Sure." He agreed with that patronising tone men so often used on women to avoid further disagreements. Her eyes narrowed upon identifying the timbre, but she decided to let it go.

"I can go back to work tomorrow." She gave him a wide smile, which faded quickly when he shook his head. "What, Booth? You heard him! I am allowed to work. I just have talk to Cam about details, but I am sure she will be okay with me working only part-time." She said with agitation in her voice.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. You are not going to the lab on Saturday, Bones. No way. We will enjoy this weekend together and then you can go back to work on Monday." Booth stated, adamant.

"Tomorrow is Saturday?" She repeated, a stunned expression on her face. "I lost track of time in here." She murmured, embarrassed.

"That's perfectly normal, babe. Hospitals are like that." He squeezed her hand gently. "But you agree with me, right? No work on Saturday. I am looking forward to spending a lazy day with you. Just you and me, how does that sound?"

"Good. But..." She stopped, biting her bottom lip.

"What?" He asked, watching her closely.

"I think we should visit my father. Tell him ... about the baby. And we need to talk to your family soon, too." She murmured.

"That's a good idea, Bones. Okay, we will visit your dad this weekend. And we will call my parents and ask them when we can visit them. Hmmmm, you should ask Dr. Timms tomorrow if you're allowed to go on long car rides, though. It might be better to invite them to visit us than the other way round." Booth said.

A horrific vision of his family staying in her apartment, disapproving of her artefacts, her style, her furniture – well, of her - flickered through her head. She tried to mask it, but Booth saw it anyway.

"Hey" he whispered "They are going to like you. And if they visit us they can stay in a hotel. I don't want you to be stressed and worried. I want you to be able to rest and relax, okay?"

She nodded and gave him a thankful smile. "That leaves one person we have to tell." She said after a moment of silence.

Booth nodded. "Parker." He sighed. "I am not sure how he's going to react. You know, he is used to my and Rebecca's full attention." He swallowed hard, He hoped that the baby was not going to affect his relationship with his son.

"Don't worry, Booth. He is a good kid. And to some extent jealousy between siblings is perfectly normal." Brennan tried to allay his fears.

"I know. I do have a brother, you know." Booth winked at her. "There were times when I hated him."

"You don't say! Me too." Brennan grinned. "But when it comes to the crash, Russ is always there for me."

"It's crunch, Bones. But I know what you mean. I guess I shouldn't be worrying so much, right? Maybe he is going to be all excited. I remember how he told me about a friend of his, who got a baby brother a few months ago. The boy had been excited, rambling about how he was going to play soccer with his little bro. Parker told me, that he was quite disappointed when his parents said he would have to wait a few years." He smiled.

"Why don't we invite him over Sunday? Rebecca cancelled your last weekend with him anyway... she owes us, right?" Brennan asked.

Booth smiled, when he heard how naturally she now used 'us' instead of simply 'you'.

"Yeah, she does." He said and kissed her again. "I'll call her... oh, and I have to buy groceries too, since you're going to come home tomorrow. What's the latest craving?"

She grinned. "Cheddar. But don't buy too much of it. You know how fast we change our mind. For all I know it might be strawberries tomorrow." She covered her belly with her hand and his eyes followed the movement. He placed his hand over hers. "I love you. Sleep tight and don't argue with the nurses too much." He kissed her and rose.

"I don't argue with them." Brennan frowned.

"Sure." That tone again. Her frown deepened. "I swear to God, sometimes I have no idea why I love you." She said, but they both knew she was only joking.

He winked at her and went to the door and opened it, but before leaving he grinned and said: "You know, babe, for a person who claims to not believe in God you use His name a lot."

She shook her head "You're incorrigible. Now go." He blew her a kiss – however cheesy that might be - and she had to smile. A few moments later her smile slowly faded when she realised she had let him get away with calling her "babe". Twice.

"Stupid infantile endearments." She muttered and reached for her book, preparing herself to be enlightened by Dr. Andrews incredible insight in the wonders of pregnancy.

* * *

I love reviews. They make me very, very happy. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Hi all!

Sorry for the delay, sweeties. As it is, the chapter was finished for some time, but I am having trouble getting in contact with my beta. I didn't want to leave you hanging for too long, so I decided to put the chapter up as it is... maybe I'll post the beta-ed version some time later.

* * *

Chapter 20:

They were sitting in the car, both waiting – albeit they were not sure for what. Finally she let out a sigh: "Before we go in, you should know, my father doesn't even know about... our relationship."

Booth's eyes widened. "You haven't told him? After... 6 weeks? Not one word?"

She swallowed. "No. It... How was I supposed to inform him about it? I can't just play cards with him and then say 'Oh, and by the way... you remember my partner, who arrested you? Well, I am sleeping with him now.'" She shook her head. "You know I'm not good at those kind of things and spending time with him is awkward enough... without bringing up our relationship. And in these past few weeks I only visited him twice."

"I know." He said, keeping his answer short and she knew she had hurt him.

"Booth, please. I love you, you know that. And it's not that I didn't want to tell my father... I just had no idea how to tell him, don't you understand? You two are practically standing on opposite sides..." She looked at him, a pleading tone in her voice.

"We're not really on different sides, Bones. We're both on your side." Booth said softly and she looked at him for a moment, then hugged him fiercely, only to pull back a second later with a pained expression on her face. "Ouch."

"Your bruises?" Booth asked, gently tracing the line of her jaw with his index finger. She nodded, then hesitated a moment before asking. "Are you mad at me?"

He dropped his hand and looked straight into her blue eyes. "Not really. Telling you it doesn't hurt a little would be a lie, but I understand why you didn't tell him. But we gotta be gentle today then... he's in for one hell of a surprise. First you go in there with those bruises" he gestured towards her still too colourful face "then we tell him we're a couple AND to top it all off, expecting." He smiled at her. "Make sure to start with the accident... or maybe he'll think I manhandled you."

Knowing he was joking, she gave him a pointed look. "As if you stood a chance." Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for not being mad."

She opened the door and got out of the car. Looking at the building in front of her she took in a deep breath, trying to brace herself. A moment later she felt his strong arm gently surrounding her waist. "No need to be nervous, babe. He's your dad. He loves you... and I'm sure he is going to be thrilled to get a grandchild."

Although she drew strength from his assurances, she muttered. "Don't call me babe."

He let out an amused snort. "What should I call you then? Sweetheart? Darling?"

"Bones." She shot back.

"And here I was thinking you didn't like that nickname." He grinned broadly while walking towards the entrance, his arm still around her waist, enjoying the feeling of how perfectly they fit.

"Anthropologically speaking, nicknames are either a sign of endearment or mocking. Since you live with me and I am carrying your child I hope you mean it as endearment." She said.

He stopped and turned towards her, taking her chin in his hand. "I never meant to mock you with it."

"Not even in the beginning?" She asked, uncertainty in her voice.

He shook his head. "It was always an endearment... from day one. My Bones." He lowered his head to kiss her, but he should have known she had to object. "I am not yours." She scoffed.

"I thought we'd talked about that the night you told me you're pregnant... babe." He grinned.

"You remember that? The exact words?" She asked, stunned and momentarily distracted.

"Hello? Federal agent? Trained for interrogations?" He winked at her in a playful way and a smile started to cover her face, but then she noticed that..."You babed me again!" She frowned and her voice held an accusing tone.

He felt how her index finger poked his chest. "You've got to stop that. No babe. I'll let you get away with possessive pronouns, because I agreed to it before in a moment of weakness, but you'll have to stop using that infantile endearments. I never agreed to THAT."

He acknowledged the conditions she just had stated with pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose "You're so cute. And your mine. M.I.N.E." He laughed when he saw her roll her eyes.

"Don't worry. As I already told you, I am yours too, Bones. Now let's get inside and tell your father about our baby."

They resumed walking and entered the prison.

* * *

"Tempe!" Max Keenan greeted his daughter, a broad grin covering his face. "Now that's a nice surprise." Then he stopped, taking in her appearance and asked. "What happened to your face?"

"I've been in an accident. Don't worry, it looks worse than it is." She hurried to explain.

"You've been to the hospital?" Her father asked, worry etched in his face.

She nodded. "Yes. They only released me today. But I am fine, it was mostly for monitoring."

Max Keenan nodded. "I see." For the first time he acknowledged the presence of the FBI agent who had accompanied his daughter into the room. "Booth. You drove her?"

"Max" Booth nodded and offered his hand. "I'll take care of her." It sounded like a promise.

Max shook his hand and both men smiled to themselves when they heard Temperance Brennan's mutter. "I don't need anybody to take care of me."

"Sure." Booth and Max answered in unison.

"I hate it when you do that." Brennan shook her head. "That patronising tone is unnecessary and condescending!" She stared from one man to another, challenge in her eyes. "I don't need anybody to take care of me. I am just fine."

"You've got to excuse her, she's in a temper." Booth leaned in a little towards Max and lowered his voice to a confidential tone.

"I'm not." She huffed. Max and Booth both raised their eyebrows in unison again. "Well, maybe I am." She admitted after a moment.

"It's okay, Tempe. You're mother was just like that too, when she was pregnant with you. Even worse the first time around when she was with your brother." Max patted her hand.

"You... what?" Her eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"That your mother was pretty moody when she was pregnant." Max grinned, giving her a knowing look.

"How do you know?" She choked out. "Good question." Booth managed to utter, equally stunned.

"Temperance, you're my daughter. I knew you were with him...' He nodded towards Booth. '...as soon as you so cleverly started to avoid talking about him. And they way you look at each other – I am not blind. And last time you were here you raced out because you were feeling sick. Twice. And at an energy bar afterwards. And besides those bruises on your face... you just have that glow. Just like your mother had, when she was pregnant. You're so much like her." His voice trailed off and an expression of pain flickered over his face before he was able to hide it.

A strangled sob escaped Brennan and Booth quickly put his arm around her shoulders to support and comfort her. "You okay?" He whispered into her hair and was relieved to feel her nod.

"So you knew all along?" She whispered. Her father simply nodded.

"But why didn't you say anything?" She asked, confused.

"I knew you'd tell me eventually. When you were ready." Max smiled at his daughter.

She returned the smile, then suddenly rose and went around the table to hug him. Max enveloped her in his arms, a content expression on his face. "I am so happy for you, my baby." He whispered into her ear and she let out a sound that could have been a sob or a laugh. Maybe it was both. She did not know, but she did not care either.

After a few moments she pulled back and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes. "I am very emotional these days. It's the hormones." She explained.

"Of course." Her father agreed and winked at Booth, who had to grin.

"I think congratulations are in order." Max smiled at Booth. "Thank you, Max." The FBI agent answered.

"I'd hug you, too... You know, with you being the father of my grandchild and all, but I'm not sure you forgave me for kicking you in the... you know." A sheepish grin covered his face.

"Obviously, there was no permanent harm done." Booth grinned back and the men met in an somewhat awkward bear hug who lasted for barely a moment.

"You kicked him in the testicles? When did this happen?" Brennan asked curiously, effectively ignoring that both men winced a little.

"When he arrested me." Max answered. "Old men fight dirty." Booth agreed and Max shrugged, still grinning. "Yeah, well."

Brennan looked from her father to her boyfriend and back and shook her head. "How come you two are so comfortable with each other?"

"We understand each other." Booth explained. "Right?" The last word was addressed at her father.

"Right. Though my understanding may fade if I ever hear you didn't treat her as well as she deserves. We clear on that?" Max's voice dropped a little.

"What is it with this family? Why do you constantly have to threaten or blackmail federal agents? That a sport of yours?" Booth shook his head in mock disbelief. "No need to worry. She might be an infuriating woman sometimes, but she's my woman." He winked at her. "Right, Bones?"

She shot him a death glare, but let out a resigned: "Right. Though I object on the infuriating part. Just because you and I have different believes and..."

"Oh, shut up." He said and kissed her soundly. "Works every time." He muttered under his breath, when she indeed was silent after his kiss. "Jerk." She grumbled and caused her father to laugh.

"God, you still pout the same way you did as a kid." Max remarked.

"Cute, isn't it?" Booth asked, grinning broadly.

"Oh, please, cut it out. You two are giving me a head-ache!" She said and shook her head, but despite her words she was pleased to have these two men in her life. After all, they let her feel loved and welcome and she had missed that feeling for most of her live.

But silently she addressed the baby, thinking: 'Let's hope you're a girl. I sure need some reinforcement against those two.'

* * *

Reviews would be awesome.


	21. Chapter 21

AAAAAAAAAnd...Hello again. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and your patience! You're awesome. I hope you'll like the new chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter 21:

"Oh my God, he knew?" Angela asked incredulously. Brennan winced a little, since her best friend's surprised exclamation got enhanced by the speaker of her phone to a painfully load squeal.

"Yeah. He just waited until I was ready to tell him." She confirmed what she had told Angela earlier about her father.

"And no hard feelings towards Booth?" Angela asked curiously.

Brennan shook her head, then remembered that Angela was not able to see her. "Not at all. They act like best friends. It was..." She was at a loss for words.

"Creepy?" Angela suggested and Brennan had to chuckle. Leave it to her best friend to come up with such an apt interpretation. "Yeah, something like that."

"Ah, you love it that they get along like that, right?" Angela asked.

"Sure. I don't understand it, but I'm glad." Brennan answered and reached for a piece of cheddar. "Bah." She made, after biting a bit off.

"What?" Angela asked concerned.

"Nothing. I thought I wanted cheddar, but now that I ate a little I don't want it anymore. This is driving me insane, really." She grumbled and pushed the plate with cheese away.

She heard Angela's barely stifled laugh. "Not funny." Brennan said.

"Sorry, Sweetie. But you're kind of cute, all moody and that. How does Booth get along with that? Is he there?" The artist asked.

"He's taking a shower. And he really is patient, I have to admit... though I sometimes forget to appreciate it." Brennan sighed. "I'm already anti-social without being influenced by pregnancy hormones, Angela. I don't know how he's going to be able to put up with me. And meeting his family kind of scares me."

"Number one, you're not anti-social, Sweetie. A little rusty, maybe, but that doesn't matter. He loves you just the way you are, no matter how moody and broody you'll be. And number two, his family better likes you or I'll come and show them just what kind of best friend I can be." Angela said cheerfully. Her words caused Brennan to laugh. "You're a good friend, Angela. Thank you for cheering me up whenever I need it."

"That's what best friends are for, Sweetie. Whenever you need somebody to talk to, just call me or come over." Angela answered, touched by Brennan's unusual honest and open response.

"I know. Thank you." Temperance Brennan took in a sharp breath.. "Maybe I'll need your support tomorrow. We're going to tell Parker." She exhaled slowly.

"He's going to be thrilled. A little sibling to bully around." Angela giggled.

"Ange. I'm serious!" Brennan chided.

"I know, I know. Sorry. But really, I think he's going to take it well, don't worry too much. He really likes you. I mean he's only known you as his father's girlfriend for a few weeks and already totally accepted you, right?"

Brennan felt warmth flood her upon hearing Angela's words. "Yes, he seems to be content with me being his father's girlfriend. But... that's exactly it, Angela. He barely had time to get accustomed to the situation and now there's going to be another change that quickly." She sighed and let herself sink back against the cushions of her couch.

"Why quickly? You're only telling him about the baby, it's not going to be born any earlier because of that. He has months to get used to the idea of being a big brother. Have a little faith, Bren." Angela said in a soothing voice.

"You're right. I mean... it's still more than 5 months until the baby will be born. Plenty of time. Nearly half a year... " Brennan mused and eyed the cheddar again. Suddenly it looked very appealing again.

"That's the spirit, Sweetie." Angela cheered. "Although in case the little one inherits your impatience it might not want to wait that long and sneak out a few days earlier."

"Sneak?" Brennan laughed humourlessly. "There is nothing sneaky about a baby being born. Thinking of the birth scares me. I know women give birth everyday and it's nothing extraordinary, but..."

"You're nervous. I understand that. And of course it is something extraordinary. It's going to be your first child, that's pretty much as extraordinary as it can get." Angela interrupted her.

"First? It's not even born yet and you talk as if I might want more?" Brennan exclaimed.

Angela chuckled. "What can I say. I love babies."

"Go make your own!" Brennan grumbled and plopped a piece of cheddar in her mouth. Why on earth had it tasted bad earlier? It was pure bliss!

"Oh, I will do that, no doubt about it. But first I'm going to test my abilities a little by playing Auntie Angela." Angela said.

"My baby is not going to be your guinea pig." Brennan said, after swallowing down a mouthful of cheese.

"Hey, hey, don't confuse me with Jack. I'm not the one making experiments all the time. I'll be the awesomely cool and understanding aunt ... well as long as the baby is in a good mood, anyway. And in case it cries, stinks or burps you'll get it back immediately." Angela laughed.

"Thank you so much." Brennan said sarcastically. "Thank God I have Booth."

"Oh, I love it when you say that." A husky male voice from behind her startled Brennan.

"Booth! Don't sneak up on my like that!" She gasped and half-turned, then a sly smile appeared on her face when she gave him a once-over, her eyes settling on the towel, which was all he wore. He winked at her and she had to grin.

"Oh, Booth's out of the shower already? Is he wearing clothes or not? Because if he's not, hang up and go grab him. I sure as hell would understand." Angela giggled.

"Yes, he is. No, he is not. And thanks for understanding." Brennan answered courtly and cut off Angela's delighted laughter.

"What was that about?" Booth asked.

"Oh, she said I should go and grab you." Brennan answered truthfully, mischief glittering in her eyes.

"Mhm." He grinned. "Sounds promising." Then he suddenly turned serious again. "But, you're in no condition for the things I'd love to do with you, still bruised all over. And the doctors said you're not allowed to have sex the next few days."

She hooked one finger in the towel around his waist and dragged him near her. "It's not always about me, right?" She dropped a kiss on the smooth skin of his stomach and heard his quick intake of breath.

"Temperance, you don't need to..." He stuttered and stopped.

She smiled up to him. "Maybe I want to. Better enjoy this mood, Booth, you know how fast they change these days." She tugged at the towel and sent it tumbling to the floor.

* * *

Okay ... you all know what happens now, right? ;) no need to go into details (I can't write smut, so pu-lease use your imagination, I don't doubt you have plenty ;) ).

Reviews would be GREAT! And yes, I know it's a little short, but the next one should be longer ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Hi sweeties. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Glad you liked the little smut-piece and I sure hope your imagination filled in the blanks ;) (no doubt about it ;) )

Here we go... chapter22 is ready!

* * *

Chapter 22

"When are they going to be here?" Brennan asked Booth, anxiety in her voice.

"No need to be so nervous, Temperance. He is my son, not some monster." Booth soothed her. "And they should be here any moment."

As if on cue, the door bell chimed and Booth walked out of the kitchen to answer it. Brennan closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. It was going to be alright. Right?

"Daddy!" She heard Parker's merry voice from the living room. "Hey buddy. Hi Rebecca."

Brennan absently stirred the sauce for their lunch, straining her ears to be able to make out what was going on. Faintly, she heard Booth's voice. "Parker, Bones is in the kitchen, preparing lunch. Will you go and help her? But don't forget to wash your hands, okay, buddy?"

A few moments later, Parker appeared in the doorway, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hi Bones! What are you cooking?" He asked. "I'm preparing sauce carbonara and spaghetti, Parks."

"Yummy." The body made as he washed his hands. "Daddy said to help you."

"Mhm" She mumbled, faintly catching Rebecca's and Booth's voices from the living room. She knew Booth was telling her about her pregnancy and that they were going to tell Parker later. Brennan knew it was only fair and also necessary to let Rebecca know... after all, Parker might have questions when he came home this evening and Rebecca should be prepared. A few hours should be enough for her to come to terms with it. Or not.

Brennan moistened her dry lips... Would his ex be angry that he was going to have a baby with her?

Brennan could of course not care less about Rebecca's feelings... but she knew that Parker would need his mother's acceptance of the situation to be able to love and accept his younger sibling, too. She nervously fingered the necklace around her throat.

"Bones? What should I do?" The voice of Booth's son startled her and she quickly shook her head as if to clear it of her thoughts. "Sorry, Parker, I was distracted. You know, you could help me prepare the salad. Just take the leaves and tear them apart like that." She showed him how to reduce it to smaller pieces.

After a some time, she suddenly heard the voices come nearer and she looked over her shoulder just in time to see Booth and Rebecca appear in the doorway.

"Hello Rebecca." She greeted the other woman. "Hi" Rebecca said. "Parker, I'm going to leave now." His mother said and bent down to give him a kiss. "Bye, mommy." The boy mumbled, eagerly tearing leaves apart. When his mother straightened again, her gaze connected with Brennan's and the forensic anthropologist was surprised to see a warm smile on the other woman's face. "I'm happy for you two. I know this time is not always easy, so if you need somebody to talk to, just call me."

Brennan's jaw dropped in disbelief and her eyes widened. For a moment, she was speechless. She had hoped for Rebecca's acceptance, but never had she thought the other woman would actually offer support.

After a moment of silence she was able to compose herself and cleared her throat. "That's really nice. Thank you. I might take you up on the offer."

"No problem. Seeley, please make sure Parker's at home before six." The blond woman addressed Booth and he simply nodded.

"Bye. Have fun." Rebecca said to all of them and left the living room, waving at her son. "Bye, mommy." Parker said once more, still busying himself with the salad, who was reduced to little bits and pieces. "Good bye, Rebecca." Temperance added a little late, still numbed by the shock over the other woman's kindness.

"Buddy, you can stop now" His father said. "We want to be able to catch it with a fork not suck it through a straw, you know." Parker gave the bowl filled with salad a disappointed look. He obviously had been enjoying himself. "Okay." He mumbled.

"Come on, Parks, you can help me setting the table. But wash your hands first." Seeley said to his son.

Booth used the few moments Parker was occupied with trying to get rid of the remains of salad still clinging to his little hands and tenderly hugged his girlfriend from behind. "Everything's going to be alright" He murmured in her ear. "Becca took it well and Parker will too."

"I love you." She gave back in a low murmur and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ew." Parker frowned at them. Booth loosened his grip on Brennan and turned around to look at his son. "What's ew here, little man? Watch out or you're going to get kissed too."

"Catch me." Parker grinned. "No." Booth shook his head. "Lunch's nearly ready and we're going to set the table now."

But when the boy moved within the reach of his hands he gently grasped him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Parker wriggled in his arms. "Not fair, Daddy." He giggled, when Booth tickled him.

"You're not going to say 'ew' again when I kiss Bones?" Booth kept on tickling him. Parker gasped for air, giggling. "Stop, Daddy, stop. Won't say it again."

Booth stopped and grinned at his son. "Prove it." He stepped away from the boy and enveloped his surprised girlfriend in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ga." The boy commented.

Booth opened his mouth, but stopped when he saw Temperance laugh.

"He's smart. He did'nt say 'ew'. It sounded more like 'ga'. Let him." She winked at Booth and turned towards the boy. "Come here, Parker, I need you to tell me if the sauce tastes good." She pulled back from Booth's embrace and motioned for the boy to come near her.

Booth stood back and watched his pregnant girlfriend and his son, tasting the sauce, adding a few herbs until they were satisfied with the result. He was convinced his life was as close to being perfect as it could get.

Then he started to set the table for three. In his mind, he could already picture a high chair beside the three chairs and smiled.

* * *

After they had had lunch and the kitchen was all cleaned up, they moved to the living room. Brennan sighed when she leant back against the cushions of her couch. "You okay?" Booth asked concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah... just... a little tired, that's all." She reached over to him and covered his hand with hers. She knew what was going to come now... and she was nervous.

He gave her a warm smile and turned his gaze towards his son. "Parker, we have tell you something."

"Okay." The boy simply said, looking at his father.

"Parker, you know Bones has been my girlfriend for some time now. You like her, right?" Booth started gently. Parker nodded. "Uh-uh. She's cool. And funny." A smile blossomed on Brennan's face as she heard Parker talk about her.

"Well, Parker... Bones and I are going to have a baby." Booth said and watched his son intently. Parker blinked and remained silent. "You're going to be a big brother." His father continued.

"Cool" Parker commented. "Where is the baby?"

"Ahm..." Booth swallowed, but now the woman beside him took over. "It's in here, Parker." She gently covered her womb with one hand. "You can't see it yet, it's so small. The baby has to grow, you know."

Parker frowned, obviously thinking hard. "How did it get there?" He finally asked and Booth paled a little. Temperance cleared her throat beside him. She could of course explain it scientifically, but somehow she knew that Booth would not approve... and Parker was too young to really understand anyway. Booth swallowed hard, opening his mouth, but Brennan was faster.

"When a man and a woman really love each other they can make a baby. But the baby still has to grow and needs a warm and safe place, you know. That's why it's going to stay in here until it is ready to be born." She explained slowly, not sure if she had managed to phrase it suitable for a six-year old. She watched the boy, who frowned again in concentration. She felt Booth squeeze her hand gently and knew he approved of her explanation.

"When is it ready?" Parker asked after a few moments of silence.

"In spring next year, Parker." Booth answered.

Parker's eyes widened. "But that's forever away! I'm going to be seven then. Can't the baby hurry a little?"

Booth chuckled. "No, buddy, that's not possible. Sorry."

"Hm." The boy made, his face once again wearing a thoughtful expression. "Do I have to share my toys?" He asked after a few moments and gave his toy cars a worried glance.

"No, buddy... Only if you want to. And the baby is not going to be playing any time soon. You know in the beginning babies can't do all that much. You remember what Kenny told you about his little brother, right?" Booth's voice was gentle.

Parker nodded eagerly. "His brother sleeps a lot. And cries. And stinks. Is your baby going to stink too?"

Brennan had to smile and nodded. "From time to time. That can't be avoided. Babies have to learn everything, you know. They have to learn to speak, learn to walk, learn to go to the toilet. That takes time."

The boy nodded again. "Can it be a girl? Cause girls play with dolls and I never have to share my cars."

"I wouldn't count on that, Parker. I never liked dolls, when I was little. And we will see if it is going to be a boy or a girl. We don't know yet." Brennan answered.

"I'll be a big brother." The boy said. "Right?"

"Yes. You're going to have a little sister or a little brother." Booth added. "You okay with that?"

"Uh-uh." Parker nodded. Then his gaze settled on Brennan's still pretty flat belly, then he looked at his father again. "But... you're still my Daddy, right?"

"Of course, Parker. I'm your Daddy, I'll always be." Booth opened his arms and Parker stepped into this embrace. "I love you Parker and nothing could ever change that."

"I love you too, Daddy." Parker said. "And you, too, Bones." He added after a pause.

She drew in a sharp breath and blinked back tears. "I love you too, Parker. You're going to be a great big brother. The baby is going to be so lucky to have you." She said, her voice thick with emotion.

Parker looked at her. "Why are you crying?" She just smiled at him. "I'm happy."

"But happy people laugh. You have to laugh." Parker explained. "Sad people cry."

Booth winked at his son. "Those are happy tears, Parker. Sometimes you feel so happy you mix it all up, you know?"

"You've got to tickle her, Daddy, then she'll laugh." The boy suggested.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know. How about... tickling you?" Booth answered with a mischievous glitter in his eyes and the boy started to giggle before he even had started to tickle him.

* * *

Okay, sweeties... please let me know what you think. Like it? Hate it?

You think Parker's reaction was in character for a six-year-old?


	23. Chapter 23

Hi sweeties. Thank you all so much for your reviews and your patience. It's been way too long since the last update, I know, but my life's been pretty busy these past weeks.

Glad you think I described Parker's reaction in character for a six-year-old.

Please note: I'm ignoring the Season 3 finale ;)

Here we go, chapter 23 is ready! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

Chapter 23:

"Really?" Angela asked her best friend. Brennan nodded. "Yeah,... he asked how it got there." She had to giggle. "You should have seen Booth's face."

"Shocked?" Angela grinned. They were both sitting on the couch in Brennan's office, drinking tea.

"Terrified!" Brennan grinned back at her best friend. "But I think I explained it in a suitable way. Parker was really very grown-up about it."

"He's a cutie. But that's not surprising, he's Booth's kid." Angela winked at her best friend and Brennan shook her head. "Don't you ever dare to tell Booth he is cute. He already has an ego the size of Texas. No need to encourage him. Although you're right... he is cute... sometimes."

"Thank you very much." A male voice from behind them startled the women.

Booth winked at his girlfriend and chuckled at the expression on her face. "Ah, come on... the size of Texas? You're exaggerating."

"Am not." She shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit you?" Booth asked innocently.

"No." She answered. "Not only one hour after dropping me off here. That would be stalking, not visiting."

He rolled his eyes at her retort. "Stalking, my ass. We've got a case. Saunders is getting Zach. I thought I could use the time Zach takes to get his things together to visit my girlfriend. What a stupid idea." Despite his words he grinned at her.

"I was just telling Angela about our talk with Parker yesterday." Brennan said.

"I heard. Thanks for the compliments by the way, Angela." Booth smiled at the artist and she beamed back at him. "Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No. We're not lovebirds here, we're professional. You know that." Brennan frowned at her best friend.

"So you admit to be a lovebird elsewhere? Pregnancy is making you soft, Bren." Angela giggled.

The frown on Brennan's face deepened. "That's not at all what I said."

"I was just kidding. But I better go anyway... I have lots of work to do. When are you going to leave today, Bren?" The artist rose and gave her friend a questioning glance.

"I'm going to pick you up for lunch and drop you off at home." Booth addressed his girlfriend.

"I thought you were going to a crime scene?" Brennan asked. "You can't know how long it will take. And you have work to do. I can get home all by myself, you know. I have a rental car until mine is repaired."

"I know that. But you're going to forget the time over work. And you're not allowed to work the whole day. Come one, Bones... be reasonable." Booth tried again.

"I'll have lunch with Angela and then drive home with my rental car. No need for you to interrupt your work, Booth. I promise not to work longer than allowed. Besides, Angela is going to make sure I don't work too much, right, Ange?"

"You can count on that. And if I have to drag you to your apartment by myself." Her best friend nodded in agreement.

Booth scowled and sighed. "Okay, okay. You know I don't do that to make you angry...I'm just... worried. The last time you drove alone..." He left the sentence hanging.

"Booth, it was an accident. Accidents happen. We might get into an accident with you driving. Would you refuse to ever drive a car again after that?" Brennan answered calmly.

"No... I'm just..." Booth's shoulders slumped a little in defeat.

Brennan rose and met his gaze. "You're trying to protect us. That's okay. But you can't always be there, Booth. And I have to be able to breathe, okay? I won't work too long. I'll drive carefully. I wont forget to eat and I won't do anything to endanger our baby. You've got to trust me." She closed the distance between them and put a hand on his arm. The small contact was not enough for him, so he pulled her into a light embrace. "You're right. And I trust you. But you can't blame me for worrying about you and the baby." He whispered into her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair.

Angela watched the couple with a tender smile. When Booth released his girlfriend, Angela saw that Brennan's eyes were brimming with tears. Knowing how much her best friend hated to show her pregnancy-enhanced emotions – Bren tended to equal them with weakness – she teased "I see, you're really 100 percent professional. Your restraint is enviable."

Her attempt on distracting Brennan worked and earned her an annoyed look of both of them. Angela just smiled.

"Booth!" Agent Saunders' voice drifted towards them from outside Brennan's office. "We're ready to go."

"Coming." Booth shouted back. "Be careful." He whispered to his girlfriend and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. Then he stepped back from her and strode towards the door. "See you later."

"Bye Booth." Angela said cheerfully and grinned at her best friend. "Now, if that was a professional work-related conversation I'll go grab my fiancé and discuss something with him." She used air-quotes on the word 'discuss'.

"Ah, stop it, Ange. Of course we can't stay totally professional. But we can at least try." Brennan explained.

"I know, Sweetie. I was just teasing you. I'll leave you to your paperwork now... Don't forget we'll have lunch together, okay? See you later." Angela walked out of Brennan's office.

The forensic anthropologist gave the paperwork on her desk a long look and sighed. It had been bad enough not to be able to go out to crime scenes with Booth anymore... but now she had to make sure not to work the whole day as she had been used to, not to stand for hours. So, working on remains was pretty much out of question. She briefly closed her eyes and imagined how her life would be, if she wasn't pregnant and Booth and her were not a couple.

She shuddered at the mere imagination... no, she wouldn't want to go back... but that didn't change the fact that she loathed paperwork.

"The things I do for you..." She muttered, not even noticing she was once again talking to her unborn child.

* * *

Did you like it? Reviews would be wonder-awesome ;) !

Thanks to everybody who's still reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everybody. Some of you may still remember this story. I know it's been a long time, but I really do intend to go on with my stories. Life kept me busy, but now I think it might get better again.

I hope you'll like it! Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 24:

"What names do you have in mind?" Angela asked her best friend, while she watched with increasing respect, how much a mommy-to-be could eat. Somehow she was glad, that her best friend was going to pay for lunch. Her appetite sure was getting expensive. Though she had to admit, the burgers had been delicious. And the fries weren't half-bad either.

"Names?" Brennan frowned at her.

"Yeah, sure. Guess you won't call the baby 'baby' for all his or her life. Might get embarrassing at some point, especially if it's going to be a boy." Angela smirked and bit into a fry.

"I thought maybe you meant the last name." Brennan sighed. "Which continues to be topic of our discussions."

"Why? How many options are there?" Now it was Angela's turn to frown.

"Well, there is Brennan. Brennan-Booth, Booth-Brennan or Booth." The forensic anthropologist counted them off. "Which means four choices."

"See, that's why Baby wouldn't work. Baby Brennan-Booth. Way too many Bs." Angela smiled at her best friend.

"Ange, I'm serious." The other woman let out a frustrated sigh.

"You want my opinion?" Angela asked cautiously. "Sure" Her best friend nodded. The one word she had managed to press out between the fries in her mouth came out pretty muffled…. And gave Angela a not-so-pretty sight of munched fries.

"Ew, Bren. Ever heard of chewing with a closed mouth?" Angela teased her friend. The pregnant woman shot her a death glare. "Wheeew, ease up, tigress. I was making a joke. You'll get my opinion, but you're not allowed to yell at me – especially not with fries in your mouth – and not allowed to beat me." Angela covered her bases.

Brennan gave her an annoyed look, even emphasised it with a quick roll of her eyes.

"Okay. I wouldn't go for a double last name. I know this is probably your first choice, seeing as it would be fair to include both your names, bla-bla. But in the end, you gotta keep in mind what's best for your child, right? First, I think that double names are unnecessarily long. You've both got nice short last names… why burden the little one with a double name? And secondly, I'm thinking of Parker." Angela said.

Brennan's eyes widened. "Pawka?" Remembering that Angela wouldn't want another sneak peek at half-munched fries, she slapped her hand in front of her mouth and the boy's name came out pretty muffled.

Angela nodded. "Yes. I think if he's got the same last name as his little brother or sister it would kind… of… help them bond. It's going to be hard enough for him with all the changes, as you said already… but that would be something he could share with his little brother or sister. You know it kind of helps the whole 'family-feeling' along."

Brennan's eyes narrowed. She took a sip of her lemonade and swallowed down the fries. "Which means you'd opt for Booth."

Angela nodded cautiously. "I know that's not your first choice and I know you think that I – as your best friend – should support you, but you asked for my opinion and…"

"Actually, I think you're right. Those were pretty good points. I never thought a double name could be kind of a burden, but you're right. It's just not necessary. And I bet Booth will agree with the fact that it might be better for Parker, easier for him to bond with the baby. After all, he also has his father's last name and not Rebecca's although he doesn't live with Booth. I'm the mother and names won't change a thing about it." Brennan mused.

"Thanks, Ange. That was helpful."

Angela gave Brennan a surprised, but also approving look. "Great. How about first names?"

Brennan sighed. "I don't know. Well, maybe now that we've established the last name it's going to be easier…. And maybe Booth's going to give me credits for using his name. I'd like a name with meaning behind it, you know? There are many cultures who were very inventive and thorough regarding giving names. For instance, some tribes in Africa give their children a "childhood name" and after they hit puberty and character and looks have stabilised, they get their "adult name". I think this is a very interesting way…. But of course in our society not practicable. But still, I want to invest time into choosing a name with meaning, not only something that sounds good." She explained.

"I think it's a great idea, Bren. You've got time and the baby's going to have the same name his or her whole life. Better choose wisely." Angela nodded.

"Or she or he changes it, as you did." Brennan smiled at her best friend.

Angela laughed. "Oh, I can't see you being happy with you kid getting a new name cause he or she has been told to change it in a dream."

Brennan frowned. "We will see." She sighed again. "You know, I'm still not entirely comfortable with this being a mother-thing. I mean, I want the baby… but I don't know anything about being a mother. And though I know that maternal instincts should help me, I'm … afraid."

"Aw, sweetie… but that's just normal, don't you think? This is a huge change in your life, a big responsibility, but you're going to get used to it in no time. And you've got Booth. He won't let you bore the baby to death with bedside stories about digs in Ecuador." Angela tried to cheer her up.

Brennan gave her friend a sly smile: "I thought these stories were supposed to be boring to get the child to sleep?"

Angela grinned. "Yeah, but there's boring - like… uh, a fairytale you've heard ten times - and there's boring, - like, look, little one, this is the scapula, this is the ulna, and so on… God, I can already see your child playing with a anatomically correct doll." She grinned. "I bet you're all against Barbie."

"Who's Barbie?" Her best friend gave her a questioning look.

"No, no, no. You do know what I'm talking about, right? This is a joke? Come on, Bren, you've got to know Barbie? And Ken?" Angela nearly begged.

"Ah… I think I know what you mean. These anatomically very incorrect little dolls. Blondes with very big breasts and practically no waist… and legs twice as long as they should be. I don't see why children should be playing with something that has so little educational value." Brennan stated, popping the last remaining fry into her mouth.

"Ha! I'll remind you of that when you've got a whining four-year-old at home, that wants exactly THIS DOLL, mommy!" She mimicked the high-pitched wail of a little girl.

Brennan's eyes widened. "You want to spoil this, right?"

Angela grinned and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Just want you to be prepared."

Brennan snorted. "Hmpf." Then she noticed something that she found very interesting. "Angela… are you going to eat those fries?"

The artist gave her best friend one long look and decided not to fight with the hungry monster. "You can have 'em." She gestured for the other woman to take them.

"Ahhh." Brennan made while munching on a few fries. "Then you're forgiven."

Angela watched Dr. Temperance Brennan munching on a handful of fries and had to smile. Life sure was changing.

* * *

So, please let me know if you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't that long, but I guess the next on should be longer. Thanks of reading!!


	25. Chapter 25

Hi again everybody. Thank you all for your reviews. And once again, it took me quite long to update this story, but I hope you understand. After all I finished Case or Cake and started Under Cover(s). Ah, well… here we go, hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 25

_3 weeks later…_

Brennan scowled at her closet. And she could have sworn it scowled back.

"Bones? We need to leave soon to meet them, are you ready?" She heard Booth's voice from the living room.

She swallowed hard upon hearing his words. 'They'. His parents. God, meeting them already made her nervous enough. But to her shock she'd just found out that most of her wardrobe didn't fit anymore. Angela had been right when she'd told her it was soon going to be time to go shopping for maternal clothes.

Her carefully planned outfit lay crumpled on the bed and she was not too far away from either starting to cry or tearing the damn closet apart with her bare hands.

"Temperance?" Booth's soft, but also subtly impatient, question from the doorway startled her.

She gave him a look of desperation and his eyes widened. "Are you in pain, baby?" He asked, concerned.

Brennan sighed. His display of worry somehow helped her to feel more normal again. "No. My clothes don't fit. I'm … I'm getting fat." She spat the words out.

Booth shook his head, trying not to laugh at her. He simply knew laughing would only make it worse. He closed the distance between them and took his all but naked girlfriend in his arms. "You're pregnant, Temperance. And you're beautiful. Some of your clothes don't fit anymore, but that only means our child is growing. Isn't that wonderful?"

She pulled back and eyed him suspiciously. "You've been reading that book!" Her tone was almost accusatory.

"Huh?" He made an innocent face.

"That book Cullen gave you. Oh, don't pull that face, of COURSE I know about it. That…. "How to live with a pregnant woman" book." Her eyes had narrowed a little and he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. "Guilty." He admitted. "Baby, if you don't want to meet my parents today, I can just go alone, tell them you're not well enough."

"You'd lie like that to your parents?" Brennan asked, amazed.

He shrugged. "If that's what it takes to make you feel better."

"I need new clothes." Brennan glared at her closet. "The skirt I wanted to wear today doesn't fit anymore. The one that would be the best alternative doesn't either." She let out a deep sigh. "I should have gone shopping with Angela yesterday, just as she wanted me to."

She looked at her boyfriend again, tears already glistening dangerously in her eyes. "I'm nervous about meeting your parents as it is, but now I don't have anything to wear that goes with that blouse." She gestured towards a blouse in plum. "And it's the only nice one I have left that I can button over…. Them." She pointed at her breasts, that had gained a little in size.

"They" Booth mimicked her tone. "Are gorgeous."

"They are big." She corrected and sighed.

"And gorgeous." He insisted, then winked at her. "Now you're telling me you have nothing to wear? You have jeans and t-shirts that fit you perfectly." He pointed at a pair of jeans in her closet.

"I want to look nice. I'm not going to wear… something that casual." Brennan wrinkled her nose.

"Well, what a good thing it is then….. that Angela brought something for you while you were in the shower." Booth grinned at the astonished look at her face.

"What? She did…. She bought something for me?" Brennan's eyes were huge. "What is it? Where is it?"

Booth wordlessly left to retrieve the bags from the living room, where he had left it. He'd meant to hide the clothes in case she wouldn't need them. After all, you never knew if she'd be pleased or pissed at him and Angela for taking the initiative. She'd been moody these past two days, ever since he'd commented on her slightly bigger breasts.

He had learned to avoid the topic…. And had started to read the book Cullen had handed him with a grin. He had known that pregnant women could be a little complicated, but Bones had been like that before actually being pregnant. God only knew what she had in store for him. He smiled to himself, wondering how she'd react upon seeing the clothes Angela had chosen for her.

When he returned to the bedroom, he handed her a bag and Brennan impatiently dug into it, pulling out a pair of soft black pants, a black skirt that promised to skim her knees, a blouse the color of red wine and another one in white. The last thing she smoothed out on the bed was a black jacket, which was adjustable in width, so that it was going to fit

"Ohhhh." She made. "She chose well. But…. She shouldn't have… I have to pay her back." Brennan said after a moment of consideration.

"Nope. It's taken care of." Booth smiled at her.

Her eyebrows rose. "You paid for these?"

"We we're conspiring. She did the work and I paid. And you've got new clothes. Now, if you want to come with me to pick up my parents at their hotel, you'll have to hurry." He watched her nod at his words, then a frown appeared on her face again.

"My bras don't fit anymore." She sighed. "And going without it is uncomfortable… they're not only bigger, they're aching."

A sly smile on his face he wordlessly handed her the small bag he'd been hiding behind his back. She pulled out a practical white bra and a black lacy bra with matching panties. "Angela?" She asked.

"Nope. I bought those all by myself." He gave her a warm smile. "Figured you'd want a sensible one, too. The black underwear … well, I think you know why I took that" He gave her a lusty smile and she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I hope they'll fit, I had to grope all the women in the shop to 'feel out' the right size." He joked and she punched him playfully. "I know you didn't do that. You'd be locked up for sexual assault."

"That's not the only reason why I didn't do that." He said, snaking an arm around her waist.

"I know." She gave him a genuine smile, then leant in to him to brush a soft kiss over his lips. "You don't need the book, you always now what to say anyway."

Her words caught him by surprise and he felt touched by the simple statement. He pressed a kiss on the top of her head, then held her on arm's length to admire her naked body. "Well, as much as I enjoy the sight of you like that, you'll have to put clothes on or I'll have to shoot every man who lays his eyes on you."

She smiled and nodded and hurried to put on the black bra and panties he'd bought her. "Do they fit?" He asked hopefully.

"You tell me." She said and winked at him. "Perfect." Booth said, desire gleaming in his eyes. "Now stop tempting me and put on clothes or we'll never get going."

"Thank you, Booth." Brennan said in that sincere tone of hers and he simply nodded. "I'll wait outside."

She quickly put on the new red blouse and black skirt, enjoying the feeling of the soft material, then she hurried into the adjoining bathroom to fiddle with her make-up and put on jewellery. Five minutes later she was finally ready and Booth nodded approvingly when she stepped into the living room. "You look great, Bones."

"Thanks." She drew in a deep breath, then calmly said. "Well, then let's go meet your parents."

* * *

Nooooow, what do you say, did you like it? Reviews make me very happy!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello again. Thank you all so much for your reviews and your patience. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Here we go…. Bones meets Booth's parents!

* * *

Chapter 26

"You're nervous." Booth stated, when they were walking towards the 'Hotel Blue'. "Don't be. You're cute, smart and beautiful. And you make me happy. They'll love you."

She smiled thankfully upon hearing his words. "Thank you, but I hate to break this to you: You're biased."

"And enjoying it." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes. Then she took in a deep, calming breath, her eyes on the big doors of the hotel.

"Besides," Booth whispered in her ear. "They're going to worship you after we tell them we're giving them another grandchild."

"You haven't told them yet?" Brennan stopped, frozen in shock. She honestly had thought Booth had told his parents that they were going to be parents. Booth smiled at her sheepishly. "No. I thought that's something to be told face-to-face, you know."

"Ah." She made, not sure if she should be even more nervous now, but then another thought occurred to her. "How did you explain us not coming to see them, then?" The doctors had suggested she should not be going on too long car rides, let alone planes, as a precautionary measure.

"I said I couldn't leave because of ongoing cases." Booth shrugged. "And this way they get to spend a little time with Parker too. So they we're quite easily convinced."

"Oh. Okay." She said, then sighed again. "Well, no use stalling it, right?"

"Absolutely right. " He said, but held her back for another moment to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love you." She leant into his warmth for a moment, enjoying it, drawing strength of it. "I love you too." She whispered, then pulled back. "Let's go."

A moment after they had gone through the doors and entered the foyer, Booth spotted his parents. "Seeley." His mother exclaimed and he quickly strode over to her and embraced her. "It's been too long." She scolded gently.

"I know, Mum. But that's what you always say." Her son smiled at her, then gave his father a quick bear hug.

"Seeley, where are your manners?" Mrs. Booth scowled at her son. "You should introduce us!"

"I'm sorry, yes, I really should." Booth winked at Brennan, who'd been watching the cordial greetings.

"This is my Bones." He gave her a gentle look full of love and she felt a warm feeling rise in her, replacing the flutter in her stomach, calming her nerves. "My parents."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. He's been talking about you non-stop." Booth's mother winked at her. "You can call me Lynn."

"Temperance. Or Tempe. Nice to meet you. And you too, Mr. Booth." She extended her hand to Booth's father too. She realized that 'her' Booth had to have inherited the warm, brown eyes from him. They twinkled with amusement at how she had addressed him. "Oh, please, no need to be formal. Call me James."

"James." She nodded and smiled…. And realized that she was starving. Before her stomach could growl and embarrass her, she decided to say something. "We made reservations at a restaurant nearby. Would you like to walk? It's not far."

"That's a good idea." Lynn agreed. "I could use a walk."

"Great." Seeley Booth nodded at his parents, then slung his arm around Brennan's shoulders. "Hungry again, huh?" She whispered into her ear and she nodded. "Starving." He had to smile. Being pregnant at least ensured that she was eating regularly. Hourly, more so.

Ten minutes later they were seated around a table in a nice restaurant near the Hotel Blue.

Booth had opted for something classy, but not too exclusive. His parents weren't used to too much 'city-chic', so he didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable. He knew the place was bordering on it, already.

But he also had wanted to show Bones how important this meeting was to him… by choosing a restaurant that was not too ordinary. He hoped he had succeeded at balancing both.

"Would you like a glass of champagne as aperitif?" The waiter asked them and Booth gave his parents a questioning look. He knew his mother had a thing for the bubbly stuff, so it was no surprise to see her nodding. "Yes, please. You too, right?" She looked at her husband, her son and his girlfriend and was a bit dismayed to see the younger woman shake her head. "Not for me, thanks."

"Oh, come on… I insist. We haven't seen Seeley for so long and we would like to celebrate that he found someone who's making him so obviously happy." Lynn smiled winningly.

"Ah… I'm flattered, but I really shouldn't….." Brennan stuttered, sending her boyfriend a pleading look.

Booth started to chuckle and his parents and Brennan stared at him incredulously. "What's so funny?" Lynn asked, wrinkling her nose a little.

"Just…. This." He grinned. "Figures that it didn't quite work out as I planned it. We wanted to tell you later, after you talked a little and are more comfortable, but well….Mom, Dad. Bones won't be drinking any alcohol. She's pregnant."

Lynn's eyes went huge and James' grinned. "That's great news, son." He said and nodded and clasped his hand over the table. "Congratulations."

"Oh. Oh." Lynn made, tears shining in her eyes. Brennan watched the other woman with a little hint of panic, not sure if she was happy or not. Then a single tear trickled down Lynn's cheek and she smiled broadly "How wonderful."

Brennan let out a relieved sigh, but added after a moment. "Please don't cry. The pregnancy makes me very susceptible to that and when I start…. I can't stop." Already she felt the urge to sniffle.

Booth laughed at her words. "That's my Bones. Told you they'd be happy. Cry if you want. No need to be ashamed about happy tears."

"My make-up would be ruined." She said and sniffled again. "Then I'd have to go to the restroom to repair the damage. But I don't want to, because I'm really, really hungry."

James and Lynn joined Booth in his laughter at her honest words. "Oh, that's wonderful news, really." Lynn sighed. "Not that you're hungry, though. We need to do something about that."

She motioned for the waiter, who politely had vanished some time during the conversation, to come back to their table. "We won't need the champagne. " She smiled at the waiter. "But we've got a starving pregnant woman here."

"I'll be right back with the menu, water and some bread." The waiter nodded understandingly and vanished.

"You can still celebrate." Brennan stared at Lynn Booth.

Booth's mother waved it off. "I don't need the champagne to feel festive today. I'm so happy for you two. If you don't mind me asking… When are you due?"

"End of April" She answered. "We would have told you sooner, but…." She took in deep breath, and bit her lower lip. Talking about the accident wasn't the problem. But remembering that she nearly had lost their baby still hurt. Still made her feel helpless.

She felt Seeley's warm hand covering hers, squeezing it gently, giving her comfort. "Sh, sh. Bones." He murmured, then addressed his parents. "She's right. We wanted to visit you to tell you personally…. But as you know Bones was in a car accident a few weeks ago and…. It was a very close call. We nearly lost the baby. It was rough on us. "

He heard his mother suck in a breath, shock in her eyes. "My God. The accident, yes, you called. But… everything's okay now, right?"

"Yeah." Booth smiled at his girlfriend. "Everything's perfect now." He raised their entwined hands to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand, then his serious gaze returned to his parents. "The doctor's just told us to be cautious and better not go on a plane, not even a long drive. That's why we invited you to come to DC."

"I knew you weren't telling me the whole truth, when you called." Lynn smiled sadly at her son. Then she reached over the table to take Brennan's other hand in hers, startling the forensic anthropologist with the intimate gesture. "I could hear that he was worried, when he called us a few weeks ago. He had told us about your relationship but I wasn't sure if it was serious until he called and told me you'd been in an accident. I could hear he loves you and how scared he was. I'm glad you two found each other and are going to have a family."

Brennan drew in a shaky breath upon hearing these words. "Thank you." She whispered. Already she felt the familiar burn of tears in her eyes, how her throat seemed to tighten a little.

"Now, now. No tears. Look, the waiter's bringing bread." James smiled at her and she let out a shaky laugh.

"I really am not that emotional … usually." She explained, but Booth chuckled. "Nah, you just were good at hiding it."

She freed her hand of his hold to punch him playfully. "You changed that. All your fault" She accused him, humour in her voice.

"I take the blame anytime." He answered, then offered her the bowl with bread the waiter had discreetly placed on the table. "Eat, or you get grumpy again."

She obeyed and took a bite, then mumbled. "M'not grumpy." He patted her arm lovingly. "If you say so."

Brennan rolled her eyes at his words.

Lynn and James were watching their son and his girlfriend and exchanged a parental look of relief and humour. 'He found the right one' The look said.

* * *

Sooo, how did you like it? Reviews make me very happy. VERY VERY HAPPY ;)


	27. Chapter 27

Hi all! THANKS for reading and reviewing! I know it took a week, but here is the update :)

Glad you liked Booth's parents and their reaction so far…. Here we go, the next part is ready.

* * *

Chapter 27

Brennan was in heaven. Not that she believed in the concept of heaven… but she had to admit, since her pregnancy was progressing more and more, a place that provided delicious food in great amounts - as restaurants do - came as close to heaven as possible for her.

It didn't hurt that she enjoyed the company of Booth and his parents, either. They were easy-going and nice and Lynn had just told her that she was a big fan of her books.

"Although, I have to admit…." Lynn gave her a slightly embarrassed look. "It's a little odd to read certain…. scenes and know where you get your…hm… inspiration from." Lynn looked at her son, who squirmed under her gaze uncomfortably.

Brennan let out an amused snort. "All the books now published were written long BEFORE Booth and I were in a relationship." Which didn't mean she hadn't occasionally pictured him - accidentally of course – when she'd thought up steamy scenes between Andy and Kathy. But that was – she guessed – that kind of information her boyfriend would prefer to leave unvoiced in the presence of his parents. She saw how he visibly relaxed beside her at the sound of her words. Obviously their sex-life was not what he deemed a proper topic to discuss with his parents. And she could see why. She wouldn't be comfortable with giving her father details, either.

"Oh, of course." Lynn winked at her and there was relief in her eyes. "I'm a little curious. Are you going to write more books, Temperance?"

Brennan thought about it for a moment. "I always wanted to write more books, I enjoy writing very much. But… my life changed these past months. I doubt there will be much time for me to spare as soon as the baby is born. Maybe, I'll keep on writing, but I'm not sure I'll be able to publish a novel anytime soon."

"Didn't you get contracted for more books?" Lynn asked, a little worried. "Wouldn't that be a problem, if you end up breaking the contract?"

"I got contracted, that's right… . for two more novels. But I reserved the right to postpone writing in case there were severe changes in my professional or personal life. Maybe I'll have to pay a fee to the publisher. I don't really care." She shrugged. "Our child is far more important than money or books."

A warm feeling blossomed in Booth upon hearing her words. She hadn't mentioned the contract or the possible consequences of breaking it to him. Simply because she didn't think it was important. And the fact that their child meant so much more to her than something that had been a substantial part of her life before their relationship had changed, made his love for her shine even brighter.

"God, I love you." He said without thinking and his parents grinned knowingly.

Brennan gave him an astonished look, but after a moment, she smiled. "I don't know why you're telling me that right now, but I never object to hearing it."

"Because you'd give up writing for the baby." He explained, his tone gentle, his hand covering hers.

"Maybe not entirely, but it's…. far less important now." She smiled and their gazes locked, emotions clearly visible in both their eyes. James and his wife exchanged another look. They really didn't mind being ignored if the cause of it was their son being head over heels in love.

James winked at Lynn and reached for his cup of coffee, took a sip and said. "My sweet, you hear wedding bells a-ringing, too?"

Seeley Booth winced at his father's jovial and teasing words and was quick to throw in. "About that… Bones doesn't really believe…."  
But he got interrupted by his girlfriend. "We haven't really talked about that yet… with the accident and everything … there wasn't time."

Her words caused the FBI agent beside her to cough, his eyes widened in surprise. He stared at her, clearly astonished to hear her so casually talk about the possibility of getting married. Was that really the same woman that had given him speeches about how marriage was an archaic, needless custom? Or something along those lines, anyway.

"What?" She gave him a long, measuring look. "We haven't talked about it."

He blinked and nodded. They hadn't. Surely she was just saying this not to embarrass him in front of his Mom and Dad. Surely she was just holding back, trying not to offend his parents, who'd been married for a very long time and probably wouldn't appreciate her saying how unnecessary that institution was. That had to be it.

"Yeah. We had other things on our minds." He confirmed. "All this happened pretty fast…" Booth smiled when he recalled how they had found out about her pregnancy and what had happened since. "…but we're happy, right, Bones? We're a good team."

A soft smile covered her face. "Yes. A very good team." Then a sly grin suddenly appeared as she eyed the remaining chocolate cake on his plate. "Would you give up the rest of your dessert? For the team?" She patted her belly and he had to laugh. "For the team." He winked at her and exchanged their plates. Hers was already empty… and nearly looked as if had come out of the dish washer. He could only admire her appetite. Or fear it.

He shook his head. "Why not eat the whole plate, while you're at it?" He asked, watching her stuff in chocolate cake.

"Funny." She mumbled, her mouth still filled with cake. Remembering how Angela had reacted to a mouthful of fries, she decided to keep it shut until she'd swallowed. She didn't want to scare Booth's parents off. But they just smiled at her knowingly.

She swallowed, then gulped down water and glared at Booth. "Before I got pregnant you were constantly nagging at me about not eating enough. Now you mock me for eating too much."

"I would never mock you." He leant in towards her to press a kiss against her forehead, kissing away the frown. "I only tease a little."

"Lynn was like that, too, when she was pregnant." James shook his head, recalling his wife's pregnancies.

"It's a little scary to have a woman eat twice as much as you do. And sometimes in the strangest combinations. What was it you were so obsessed with?" Booth senior narrowed his eyes while trying to remember. "Ah, right…. You would have killed for strawberry ice cream. And those days it wasn't so easy to come by as today." He gave his son a long, meaningful look. "Strawberry ice cream with peanut butter on top. Disgusting. And when I say she would have killed for it… I mean it."

"I'm not scary." Brennan frowned a little and turned her gaze towards her boyfriend again. "Do I scare you?"

"Constantly." Booth grinned. "Now, stop scraping the fork over that poor plate, baby. Face it: There's nothing left."

Brennan looked down at the plate in front of her and sighed. "What a pity. It was really good. You think…. maybe they got ice cream? I've got strawberry ice cream in my head now."

"You hate strawberry ice cream." Booth commented.

"I do?" She wrinkled her nose a little. "No, I don't think so. I think it would taste great."

"We'll get some." Seeley Booth gave in. He had learned his lesson…. It was never a good idea to argue with a pregnant woman. Especially not, when it came to food.

Resigning, he motioned for the waiter to come to their table and asked for strawberry ice cream. In case Bones would find it disgusting when it was in front of her – which was still possible – he could always eat it. After all, she had stolen half his dessert.

The waiter hurried away to bring the desired ice cream and Booth's gaze collided with his father's.

The knowing and compassionate look on James Booth's face did nothing to encourage him.

"Five months to go, son" The older man whispered in a grave voice, while the women were talking about other things.

"Yeah… cheer me up, will you." Seeley rolled his eyes at his father's comment.

"But it's worth it." James smiled at the younger man, his brown eyes twinkling.

"I know. God, don't I know it." His son agreed, watching his girl friend talking to his mother and thinking of how it had changed his life to see Parker for the very first time.

And he recalled how Bones had explained to his son how he was going to be a big brother.

God, what a team, he thought. Our family.

* * *

Ah, isn't that fluffy? Hope you liked it!!!

Oh, just so you know….I LO-O-O-O-VE REVIEWS!


	28. Chapter 28

And once again, I can only THANK you so much for all your kind reviews. So glad you still like this story.

As I stated before… this storyline is set somewhere BEFORE verdict in the story… you'll see why I have to mention it later ;) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 28

"You were right." Brennan nodded after a taste of the ice cream. "I don't like it. I can't even stand the smell of it." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and pushed the bowl away.

"You ate my dessert, I'll eat the ice cream." Booth offered, more than eagerly. She only shrugged. "Don't you dare to kiss me with strawberry ice cream breath." She added as an afterthought.

"Strawberry ice cream breath. The ultimate threat. Wouldn't dream of it." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. But somehow she just loved their little bickering and secretly enjoyed it.

"Would you want to try something else? Chocolate ice cream?" The waiter seemed to appear out of thin air.

"No, thank you." Brennan shook her head. "I think I just lost my appetite." She eyed the strawberry ice cream loathingly.

"Oh, just come by in ten minutes and ask again." Booth snickered in his ice cream bowl and Brennan scowled at him "Not funny."

James Booth stifled a laugh at her pouting face and decided to distract them both.

"So, how's Parker doing? Does he know he's going to be a big brother?"

Instantly a warm smile settled over both their faces and Lynn and James were relieved to see that Temperance Brennan seemed to have a soft spot for Seeley's firstborn.

"He's great." They both said in unison and had to chuckle. Booth scooped up another spoonful of ice cream and motioned for his girlfriend to tell his parents about Parker.

"He's doing very well. He was very understanding when we told him we were going to have a baby. He asked all kinds of questions." She gave Booth an amused smile. "And asked if it could be a girl, so that he wouldn't have to share his toys. Of course, we couldn't guarantee that."

"You don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Lynn asked, interested.

"No." Booth shook his head. "It doesn't matter, right?" He glanced at the pregnant woman beside him.

"The foetus is healthy and developing as it should." Brennan agreed. "And that's all that is important right now…. Besides… in case we would know and then tell people .…we'd get a lot of clothes and gifts in pink or blue. I don't want to force my child into a role before it's even born." She shook her head. "I don't see why girls should always have to play with dolls and boys with cars." She shrugged.

"That's exactly what I always said, too." Lynn nodded. "Though it seems boys seem to get automatically drawn to mud holes and cars and all these things." She smiled at her elder son. "You liked to take your toy cars apart and put them back together."

"I had many dolls, but I only liked one." Brennan remembered. "I always stole Russ' cars and things and played with them. He didn't like it. Our …mother often had to intervene." Her breath hitched a little and an involuntary sigh escaped her, as she thought of her mother. "She'll never meet her grandchild." She said, in a low voice, sadness clearly visible on her face.

Booth reached over to cover her hand with his, squeezing it gently. "You have a video you can show our child when he or she is older. You have your memories and stories to tell." He tried to comfort her.

Brennan snorted. "Sure. Your grandparents were bank robbers on the run. Now that makes for a good bedtime story."

Lynn and James' eyes widened at her words. "What?" Booth's mother forced out, in astonishment.

"You didn't tell them?" Brennan asked, astonished. "I come from a family of criminals." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Bones!" Booth interrupted but she just arched a brow at him. "My mother and my father were bank robbers. You arrested both my father and my brother. What would YOU call that?"

"Complicated?" Booth tried after a moment of silence. She just stared at him.

"Okay, okay. Your parents were bank robbers and your brother got in trouble once or twice. Which doesn't mean anything. I thought we covered that? There's no… criminality-gene you could've inherited." Booth's eyes bored into hers.

"If there was such a gene, we'd all be criminals." James Booth stated dryly.

All eyes suddenly turned towards him and he shrugged lightly. "John Wilkes Booth was my… a few times grandfather's brother. Not something I'm proud of, but you can't change where you come from. But you can decide where you go to."

"You're related to the man who murdered Lincoln." Brennan stated astonished.

"Very distantly, but yes." James Booth nodded.

His son just gaped at him. "You never mentioned that. When I came home from school and told you that I learned a guy with our name had killed Lincoln you just said, you knew and that it was a coincidence we had the same name."

James Booth nodded. "It is nothing more than a coincidence. Because I sure as hell didn't inherit the urge to go around and murder presidents. Did you?"

"No." Booth shook his head. "Of course not."

James Booth shrugged. "Well, then. I didn't tell you back then, because first, it doesn't have anything to do with our lives and second it wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell a ten-year-old boy. There are always narrow-minded people who might have shunned you after knowing that. I bet you got more than your fair share for having that surname anyway…. Without telling us."

Seeley nodded. "You just bet I did. Whenever the murder of Lincoln came up at school, half of the class gave me those weird looks." He sighed and shook his head. "But I'm not ten anymore, Dad. You could have mentioned it."

"I thought you knew. You're FBI for God's sake. They know." James gave him a lopsided smile. "They sure as hell know."

The FBI agent frowned at that for a moment and sighed again. "Guess so. Somewhat embarrassing."

"What?" Brennan asked, interested. He'd repeatedly told her she shouldn't feel embarrassed about having criminals in her family. Was he now doing exactly what she – according to him – wasn't supposed to do?

"That some people I work with know more about my family's history than I do." He shrugged. "You're right, Dad. It doesn't say anything about us."

"At least your parents were only bank robbers, not murderers." Lynn threw in and Brennan and Booth both flinched a little, then exchanged glance. Both smiled wryly, not commenting on the statement.

"Honey. Seeley's working homicide." James reminded his wife gently.

She frowned. "I know. What do you mean?"

"He arrested her father. And brother. You're reading all that novels and watching that tv shows. Connect the dots." The man said and gave his wife a long look. She paled a little and her eyes widened. "Oh."

"My brother didn't kill anybody." Brennan threw in. "Booth just had to arrest him because he helped my Dad with… other things." She took in a deep breath. "My father's in prison and charged with murder, though."

"And Seeley arrested him?" Lynn asked after a moment. "And…. You're not… having problems about that?"

Temperance Brennan shook her head. "Actually they get along pretty well. God knows why." She shrugged.

"Max tried to protect her and her brother. Somebody was out to kill them. He…." Booth sighed. "… used his own methods to prevent that. That's why I had to arrest him. But he could have escaped. He didn't. He let me arrest him." He gave his girlfriend a long look. "He stayed for you. He loves you."

Brennan took in a shuddering breath. "I know. He has an odd way of showing it sometimes." Then she frowned. "I thought you said he kicked you in the…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered his parents where still watching… and listening to them.

Booth snorted. "If memory serves, he punched me there. But I didn't lie to you, Bones. He could have escaped…. The little fight he put up before I restrained him… that was just … for fun, I guess."

Silence settled over the table for some time, until James Booth cleared his throat. "I think," He said slowly, giving both of them a meaningful look "You should buy a book with bed time stories instead of telling the kid the family history."

Laughter bubbled up in Brennan's throat and she heard Seeley Booth chuckle beside her. "You're… not concerned or something?" Brennan asked a moment later, still a little worried.

"I'm not. A blind man could see you love each other. That's what counts." James said and looked at his wife, who nodded after a moment as if she had considered everything that had been said again. "He is right. You can't change where you come from. But you get to decide what you do with your life. And I think… you two are doing something good."

Brennan let out a relieved sigh. "I have to admit… I was nervous about that. Among other things."

Booth smiled at her in a reassuring way. "I told you, there is no need to be nervous."

"I think I could try that chocolate ice cream now." She stated after a moment and the Booths all chuckled.

"Told you that, too." Seeley grinned.

* * *

So, I hope nobody's offended or something about me using John Wilkes Booth in my story and tie him to the Booth family. I just thought, this was a way to show Brennan that other families have black sheep too and it doesn't have to say anything about who you are.

Please let me know what you think about this conversation between Booth, his parents and Bones. I'd love to hear (uh, read) your opinion.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey readers! You rock! Especially those who left reviews. THANK YOU!

I know it took me pretty long again to update, but here we finally are!!!!

* * *

Chapter 29

After having returned to Brennan's apartment, the forensic anthropologist changed into more comfortable clothes. She was looking forward to a few hours of rest and relaxation on the couch.

She had just pulled a loosely fitting sweatshirt over her head, when she heard footsteps approaching.

"How are you feeling?" Seeley Booth asked her, snaking his arms around her waist from behind her.

"A little tired." She replied, leaning into his warmth, her back against his muscular chest. "And… glad."

"Glad?" He asked and pressed a kiss against her hair.

"Yes. I like your parents and they seem comfortable enough with our relationship and the fact that we're going to have a baby." She answered and turned in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah." Booth whispered. "That's great, isn't it?"

"Mhm." She made, closed her eyes and simply inhaled his male, comforting scent.

"Bones, can I ask you something?" He asked and something in his tone made her pull back a little.

"Sure." She answered, eyeing him curiously.

"We… should probably sit down… " He jerked his head in the direction of the living room and a hint of a frown appeared on her face. He seemed so serious… a slight feeling of nervousness made her eyes widen, when he took her by her hand and led her to the couch. "What…. is something wrong?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"No… it's just….." He hesitated and took in a deep breath and the intense look of his eyes made her squirm a little. "It's just that you said something before… and I'm not sure if you were serious or not."

She blinked, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"About…. Marriage." He said, his voice a little hoarse. "You said…. We hadn't talked about it and that's true, we never had that conversation…."

"I know. I thought…. You proposed to Rebecca because she got pregnant and she refused you…. I understand you wouldn't care to risk repeating that experience, so I never initiated a discussion about it." She explained, her voice levelled.

His eyes widened upon hearing her words. "Bones…. The reason I never started to talk about it is, that I thought you didn't believe in marriage. You called it an…. Archaic and nowadays useless institution or something like that."

"Two people don't have to get married to express their love for each other." She immediately gave back.

"So, you don't believe in marriage." He stated.

"I didn't say that. I don't believe in the necessity of marriage for a couple to prove how much they mean to each other. I love you. Marrying you would not change that." She said matter-of-factly. Booth stared at her, not sure what to make of her words. What the hell was she saying? Was she totally opposed to the idea of marrying him or not?

"So, I don't think marriage is necessary for you and me to prove what we mean to each other" His heart sank a little, he had not quite realised that her words during the meeting with his parents had given him hope, but he felt how it left him again. She continued. "But… I gave it some thought. I know it would mean a lot to you… but that's not a good reason, right? You'd think I was making a compromise and you wouldn't want that. " He blinked. Thankfully she didn't wait for an answer. "But I'm pregnant. We're going to have a child…A responsibility. " She took in a deep breath. "The accident made me realise how fragile things we take for granted can be…. In case something happens to me, I want you to be able to raise our child without having to file for parental custody first. Without having to prove you're the father first. I understand that this is maybe not the romantic reason for marriage you'd like, but… it's an important reason nonetheless. Important to me. I want our child to be safe."

Seeley Booth stared at her, stunned and speechless for a moment. "So….. you would like to get married?" He asked, hesitantly.

"You shouldn't feel obliged to ask me now, after I told you that. If you don't want to, I'm okay with that. I just think it would provide more safety for our child's future." She said.

"You would marry me?" He asked again, still dumbfounded.

"I thought I just made that perfectly clear." She arched an eyebrow at him.

"God. ….God." He stammered. "I never even thought you'd consider it." A huge smile suddenly appeared on his face. "And it is so very you to find a practical reason."

"You're not upset about that, are you?" She asked, a little worried.

"No." He shook his head. "This is you. I always thought marriage is a wonderful way of commitment, but I was aware you wouldn't see the need for it. That's okay, I never thought you'd want to marry me, I knew that and accepted it, because having YOU in my life is far more important than that…. But now…." He gazed at her, his eyes shining bright with wonder, amazement and love.

Suddenly he knelt down in front of her, startling her. He took her hand in his. "I love you. I love that you're thinking ahead like that, wanting to make sure that our child is safe, no matter what. I love you for being honest and saying marriage is not important to you, although it's maybe not romantic. I love you for being so stubborn sometimes, for being blunt and reasonable…. I love you for talking to the baby when you think nobody is listening." He winked at her, when she blushed." I love you for who you are, Temperance, and I want you in my life, forever. Will you marry me?"

Tears stung her eyes and she had to swallow hard, or she would have cried instead of saying the words she wanted to say. "Yes. I will."

Booth's happy smile made her heart jump. He hugged her, then kissed her passionately. "I love you." He whispered and she smiled, her eyes brimming with tears and said the words back. "I love you."

He pulled back a little and watched her face, saw how a single tear escaped her eyes and brushed it away with his thumb. "If I had known you were thinking about it, I would have asked you weeks ago. And I would have planned it and given you something romantic."

"You know I don't need romance." She answered. "But…. What you said, Booth… it was romantic. Beautiful."

He kissed her again. "I would have given you a ring….. will you… would you wear my ring, baby?" He asked, a little anxious…. After all, an engagement ring was a symbol…. Maybe she thought he would want to visibly stake his claim over her or some other anthropological thing.

"I don't need a ring. … But I would love to wear your ring, Booth" She asked, hesitantly.

"You're not afraid I would be…. staking my claim or something like that?" He asked, just to be sure.

She smiled at his concerned words. "I agreed to marry you. Why wouldn't I want to show it? And it would mean something to you, right?"

Booth kissed her again, hungry for the contact. "Yes, it would mean a lot. We're going to buy a ring as soon as possible, okay? Whatever you want."

"There is this beautiful one carat… platinum ring I saw…." She started and laughed when her new fiancé visibly paled but nonetheless managed to nod bravely.

"I'm kidding, Booth. I don't need an expensive ring with a big diamond you can't afford. It's just carbon anyway. Something sensible will be more practical… something I can wear under my gloves and don't have to take off for work. After all, the idea is to wear it all the time, right?" Brennan asked and the FBI agent could hardly believe how lucky he was. "Yeah… until the wedding at the very least. Speaking of which…. When do you want…."

"Before the baby is born. I think the wedding should be…. as soon as possible. You'll probably think it's vain… but I don't want to have to waddle … and look like a barrel at my wedding." She gave the barely visibly bump a doubtful look. "I know it is our baby and I should be proud…."

"But every bride wants to be as beautiful as she can be on her wedding day, because it is something memorable. Seems you have a romantic streak too." Booth winked at her. "I'd marry you on the spot, Temperance. I'd also marry you nine months pregnant when – just for your information - you'll be just as beautiful and look nothing like a barrel." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Whenever you want, Bones. You choose."

She frowned a little. "Angela and Jack managed to put together a very impressive wedding within one week."

"Yeah, because Hodgins is stinkin' rich." Booth threw in. "And they didn't actually get married…"

"Saturday in four weeks?" She suggested. Booth did a quick calculation in his head. "That would be 23rd of December…. nearly Christmas."

"Oh… right…" She hesitated, thinking that he wouldn't want the wedding to intrude on a religious holiday, racking her brain for an alternative. Too soon would mean a lot of stress. Four weeks was already stressful, but less? But waiting too long was no option either. The sound of his voice interrupted her thinking.

"It's perfect." He smiled at her. "You'd have a happy memory. A happy memory for Christmas time. We could celebrate Christmas as husband and wife. Because of the holiday we'd have a few days for us…. Not exactly the honeymoon I'd love to spend with you, but you're not allowed to drive too far or fly…so…."

Brennan gave him a long, intense look. "Thank you." She said her voice thick with emotion.

Booth frowned a little. "What for?"

"The happy memory. You're right… that's a wonderful idea." She sniffled a little, tears once again threatening to fill her eyes. "23rd of December it is, then. We have a lot of things to… take care of."

"I don't want you to wear yourself out, Bones." He gently touched her cheek. "Angela will be thrilled to help you, I'm sure… and I don't need something fancy. I only need you."

"A small ceremony. With your family and mine." She sighed. "Which narrows it down to… my brother… since Dad is in prison."

"Your brother… and Amy and her girls, right? They're family too… Angela, Jack, Zach… they're all your family, Bones." Booth said soothingly.

She considered it for a moment then nodded. "There's more than one kind of family, right?"

He smiled upon hearing her repeat the words he once had said to her. "Right. Besides…. We have our own little family now." Gently he laid a hand on her stomach and whispered. "You heard that, little one? Mommy and Daddy are getting married. Don't make Mommy sick on the big day, okay?"

"I doubt he or she will understand you, Booth." Brennan said with amusement in her voice.

"Ah… that's something we'll have to work on." Booth grinned at her.

"It will take a considerable amount of time until our child will be able…" She started, but he silenced her with a kiss. "Not that. You calling me Booth."

"Oh." She nodded. "Right. It would confuse our child. I'll work on it, Seeley."

He smiled at her. "I love you, Temperance Brennan. You know that, right?"

"I love you too. I'm not going to give up my last name, though." The forensic anthropologist said. "Temperance Brennan-Booth. That's all I can offer."

He chuckled. "You don't have to use a double name, Bones. You agreed to marry me, you suggested our child will bear my last name…. That's more than I ever hoped for."

"Angela…. Angela said that having the same last name would make it probably easier for Parker to accept his younger sibling. I agree. And I'll take the double name, Bo…Seeley. It's going to show that we're a family." She said.

Seeley Booth smiled at his fiancée, amazed by her and her decision. "I know you won't admit it,….but you're a sucker for romance, too." With that, he kissed her deeply and kept her too busy for quite some time to object to his statement.

* * *

Hah. FLUFF; FLUFF; FLUFF. It's all pink and fuzzy and warm now, right?

Hope you liked it, please let me know!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Hi again everybody… I know it took me quite some time to post something, but I had the flu and my concentration level was nowhere near being able to write something coherent ;) But finally, I'm better and I can write again! Hope you understand!

Please keep in mind ---- this story takes place BEFORE Verdict!

Thank you all for reading and special thanks to my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 30

"Sweetie! Finally you call! How was the big meeting with Booth's parents?" Angela asked, excited, when her best friends called her, as she had made her promise earlier.

"They are very nice. Actually it all went pretty well. They seemed to be comfortable with Seeley and me being a couple and having a baby. They were surprised, but seemed to be pleased." Brennan answered truthfully.

"I thought they already knew?" The artist asked, stunned.

"No… I thought that too, but Boo…Seeley said he wanted to tell them in person." Brennan informed her.

"Since when do you call him Seeley? It sounds… kinda weird." Angela asked.

"I have to get used to it…. it would confuse our child if I refer to his or her father only by his last name. Besides…." Brennan hesitated for a moment, then decided to be blunt. "…Booth is going to be part of my last name soon, too…. so I guess it would be better…"

"What? WHAT?" Angela interrupted her, barely containing her excitement.

"Ah… We're going to get married." Brennan informed her. After a long pause of stunned silence, Angela's deafening. "OH MY GOD" pierced her ears.

"You and Booth. You're getting married? Oh my God. This is sooooo awesome. How did he propose… I mean… he proposed, right? Not you?" Angela fired questions at her.

"Ah…. Yes he did, but…." Brennan started, but got interrupted by her best friend. "Did he get down on one knee? Did he?"

"Yes." Brennan answered.

"Oh, oh, oh. So romantic." Angela sighed. "And what does your ring look like? I bet it's beautiful. Where did he propose? Not with his parents there, right? I mean… that would be kind of…. Weird…" Angela babbled on.

"Ange! How am I supposed to answer your questions when you never even stop talking to listen to me?" Brennan squeezed in between Angela's ramble.

"Oh… right. Sorry. But… I'm so excited! And so happy for you." Angela answered.

"He proposed at home. It was… kind of spontaneous, so there is no ring. Yet. We will buy one on Monday,… although I told him I won't really need one, since we'll get married in four weeks, but well… if he wants to buy a ring, I suppose I can wear it." Brennan reported.

"Ohhhhh… poor baby, forced to wear a ring." Angela's voice definitely held a not so subtle note of sarcasm.  
"Why spontaneous…. What does that mean? After wild monkey sex?"

"Angela!" Brennan rolled her eyes, although she knew her best friend wouldn't be able to see it.

"What? You're pregnant! Everybody knows you've been doing the dirty for some time now." Angela snickered. "It kinda comes with the condition."

"It was after I told him I would like to get married." Brennan informed her and this definitely captured Angela's attention.

"Hold on, sweetie…. You told him, you wanted to get married? Were you drunk… or high?" Angela said incredulously.

"Of course not! I'm pregnant, I don't drink alcohol…. Or use any other kind of…" Brennan's response was cut short once more. "Relax, mommy, I was joking, okay? So…. Why did Miss 'Marriage is an outdated fashion' suggest getting married, huh?"

"Because of our child. In case…. Something happens to me, I want him to take care of the baby….. And the easiest way to ensure there is no legal doubt whatsoever is….. to get married before the baby is born." Brennan answered.

"That's a typical Temperance Brennan reason." Angela giggled. "But I guess he had no objection, huh?"

"No." Brennan gave back. "He seemed genuinely relieved. He told me he never talked about marriage, because he thought I wouldn't want to marry him… didn't believe in marriage."

"But you do… believe in it?" Angela asked, a little doubtful.

"I don't think that it is necessary to express the feelings you have for each other…. But to ensure our child is as safe as possible….. it is useful." Brennan admitted.

Angela snickered. "Only you would call marriage useful. What happened then?"

"Well… he got down on one knee and proposed." Brennan answered, slightly irritated.

"I know THAT. But HOW did he propose? What did he say?" Angela asked curiously.

"Ah… it was actually…. Very romantic." The forensic anthropologist admitted hesitantly.

"Romantic. I didn't think you'd even knew how to spell that word." Angela gave back.

"It's fairly easy to spell." Brennan's retort came promptly.

"You know what I mean, Bren…. You're…. not the romantic type. Or at least you don't admit it. Now spill, Sweetie… what did he say?" The artist pressed for details.

"He said….. he loved me for being reasonable and for thinking ahead, for being stubborn and blunt and …. For… well, talking to the baby when I think nobody is listening. Obviously he HAS been listening, though… Well… he said he loved me for being… me. " Brennan had to bite her lip. Words should not be able to hold power over anybody, he told herself…. But somehow Booth's statement that he loved her for being herself moved her. His words had touched her, because she was quite sure that nobody ever had loved her for simply being herself. At least nobody besides maybe her parents. She blinked, trying to hold back the tears. She was not quite sure if she could blame the pregnancy this time…. Maybe his words would have been able to bring tears to her eyes without the hormones.

"What else?" Angela's voice brought her back to reality.

"He said he wanted me in his life forever. And asked if I would marry him." Brennan finished.

"Awww." Angela made.

"He told me that if he'd knew I was thinking about getting married he would have planned something more special and asked me weeks ago…." Brennan informed her friend.

"I just bet he would have done that. I'm so glad you two are getting married…. You're so perfect for each other. And what did you say? You're going to take his name?" Angela asked.

"I'll add it to mine." Her best friend answered.

"So, you'll be Temperance Brennan-Booth?" Angela said.

"Exactly."

"Wow. That's….awesome. And romantic too. And don't even think about telling me that you're not a romantic at heart. You so are!" Angela laughed.

"Booth accused me of that, too." Brennan frowned a little.

"Are you nuts? That's not an accusation, that's…. great. It's how it's supposed to be." Angela exclaimed. "Love turns you upside down. Even somebody as tough as you."

"Whatever." Brennan sighed. "Angela? I'll need you to come with me to find a suitable wedding dress that will still fit me in four weeks."

"You want me to go wedding dress shopping with you?" Angela sighed.

"Sure." Brennan nodded.

"Ohhhh, sweetie. That's such an honor." Angela cooed.

"It is?" Brennan asked, slightly taken aback.

"Of course!" Her best friend gave back.

"You didn't take me when you chose yours." Brennan stated and blinked when she actually felt a little hurt at the realisation.

"Sweetie…. I couldn't. My dress was custom made by a very expensive tailor, which had to work for days on end and charged Hodgy a fortune for the dress plus express charge." Angela explained, then chuckled, "And we didn't even get married."

"Oh. Right." Brennan gave back.

"Sweetie….. whenever you want to go shopping for the PERFECT wedding dress for you, I'll be there. And whatever you need me to do, I'll do it for you, okay? You shouldn't have to do too much, you have to be careful." Angela said, genuine concern in her voice.

"Thank you, Ange…" Brennan sighed. "There is one thing I would ask you…."

"Anything." Angela assured her.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Brennan asked.

"Awww. Of COURSE, I'll be your maid of honor. You were mine, right? I mine… you would have been…." Angela sighed. "You know what I mean."

"Yes…yes I know." Brennan answered. She could still picture the look on Angela's face when she had asked her that question…. And she had been so happy for her best friend and for the trust placed in her, she'd hugged Angela tightly.

"Can you make time Monday afternoon?" Brennan asked.

"I'll have to ask Cam, but I don't think there'll be a problem." Angela answered. "I'm sooo excited for you, Sweetie. Congratulations. Is your fiancé there?"

"You really get a punch out of calling him that, right?" Brennan asked with a smile on her face.

"A kick. And I so totally get a kick out of calling Booth your fiancé…. It's… just… great.!" Angela gave back.

"Yes, he's here." Temperance Brennan informed her best friend.

"Well, put him on. Bye, sweetie." Angela said and Brennan shrugged and handed the phone to her partner.

"Angela wants to talk to you."

Brennan rose and went to the bathroom after handing over the phone… despite the fact that her pregnancy was barely in the second trimester, she already had to use the bathroom more often than usual…. Although she'd been told that in a later stadium of the pregnancy it would be worse. She shuddered at the mere imagination.

When she came back after a few minutes, Booth had an amused look on his face. "Do you know what Angela just did?"

Brennan frowned a little. "Congratulated you?" She guessed.

"That too. At first. Then she told me that if I'll ever hurt you, she'll skin me alive." Booth smiled at Brennan's surprised face.

"Why would she say that?" Brennan blinked.

"Bones…. She loves you like a sister. She's protective." The FBI agent rose and closed the distance between them to pull her in his arms. "Good thing I have no intention of hurting you or letting you get hurt by anybody else." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"She didn't mean it." His fiancée said.

Booth pulled back to look into her eyes. "Of course she did. Well… she wouldn't skin me, I guess. But I bet she would do her best to make my life as miserable as possible."

"You think?" Brennan blinked, somewhat stunned that somebody would care that much about her.

"Yes. What if some guy broke Angela's heart. What would you do?" Booth asked.

"Does this have to be hypothetical? Because I punched an ex boyfriend of hers when he wouldn't leave her alone." The forensic anthropologist calmly said.

Booth chuckled. "I should have known. You see? You're protective of her and she's protective of you." He pressed another kiss to her temple. "And now, I think, we should think about informing your brother and your father. We can tell my parents and Parker tomorrow when we're going to the Zoo."

Brennan nodded, but her face fell a little. "What is it?" He asked her gently.

"I…. I don't understand why, but…. It makes me sad that my father won't be able to come to my wedding." She admitted reluctantly.

Her confusion and hurt made his chest hurt a little. "I know it's hard. He's your Dad, of course you'll want him at your wedding. But I fear there's nothing to be done about that." He gently brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. Silently he vowed to do whatever he could to get Max Keenan out of prison for a few hours so that he could walk his daughter down the aisle. But he wouldn't mention it to her…. Getting her hopes up only to crush them later? No, he couldn't do that.

He dropped a kiss to her forehead and held her near, thinking of whom he had to contact to make the impossible possible. For her.

* * *

Hope you liked it!!!! Please let me know, reviews make me feel sooooooo good.!


End file.
